


Малика с восточного побережья

by Asya_Rorschach



Series: Малика с восточного побережья [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, политические интриги, приключения, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 46,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asya_Rorschach/pseuds/Asya_Rorschach
Summary: Её волосы не рыжие, а глаза не красные. Она не гениальна и не владеет боевыми искусствами, и ей давно не пятнадцать. Она не богатая и не нищая. Её родители не умерли. Она не серая мышь, но и звездой её не назовёшь.Это история о приключениях женщины, в которой нет ничего особенного.
Series: Малика с восточного побережья [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869007





	1. Пролог в Дарае, столице Оро

В 2613 году от возникновения (по данным летописцев) великого государства Óро, в ночь на шестой день осени, Мáлика узнала, что приговорена к десятилетнему заключению за демонстративное выступление против королевской власти и всего государственного строя.

Такой она представляла себе формулировку обвинения, которое ей предъявят. Затем её судьба, обойдя стороной судебное разбирательство, повлекла бы её прямиком в тюрьму; или же, уполовинив срок, — красить ткани в один из тех огромных заводов, где наравне с заключёнными трудились женщины из самых нищих районов страны, неизменно умирая до пятидесяти.

Однако из разговоров королевских солдат, вломившихся в её дом, Мáлика не услышала никаких изящно оскорбительных формулировок. Вместо этого она услышала, что она, оказывается, демонстративно сорвала королевский государственный флаг со здания суда на реке Ли́ре — то был «малый» суд, рассматривавший ходатайства жителей с южного побережья реки.

Если бы не вооружённые люди, портившие своими подкованными сапогами дощатый пол в её доме, Малике бы даже стало смешно. Инцидент с флагом стал пищей для пересудов жителей левобережья ещё днём, и преступник был хорошо известен — старший принц Óро, Кани́с.

Это был не первый похожий случай: до этого принц срывал флаг со здания высшего суда, а также стрелял горящими стрелами в искусно вырезанные цветы калла, что венчали носы королевских торговых кораблей. Сами цветы, к счастью, почти не пострадали — сгорела только краска, зато никаких сомнений в том, что за этими деяниями стоит принц Кани́с, не оставалось. Всякий раз горстка воинов, чьи лица были спрятаны за масками из рыжей ткани (что, безусловно, символизировало рыжие волосы принца Каниса), оттесняли толпу, после чего появлялся сам принц и вершил своё преступление — в порт он заявился на лошади, распугивая прохожих, в случае с верховным судом же просто спрыгнул с крыши. Не узнать его было невозможно: длинные рыжие волосы, грубая белая рубашка, чёрные кожаные штаны и бесполезный в тёплый сезон, но, видимо, любимый им чёрный плащ — даже мелкий купец в Дарáе, столице Оро, не стал бы одеваться настолько просто. Этим и был известен первый принц Канис: прекрасные рыжие волосы и одежда, больше подобающая странствующему наёмнику. Поговаривали, что на балы и официальные приёмы он ходит так же, только рубашка на нём тоньше; ну да Малика была не из тех, кому грозило подобное увидеть самостоятельно.

Тем более прямо сейчас перед ней стояла совсем другая, куда более насущная проблема. Предыдущие два дела закончились громкими обвинениями неповинных горожан с последующим их заточением в тюрьму, пусть даже все знали истинного виновника. В газете, которая в честь такого даже начала выходить бесперебойно, публиковались признания осуждённых. Малика понимала, что и ей, стоит ей попасть в руки стражи, помощи ждать будет неоткуда.

Самое обидное, что ещё пару недель назад Малика вполне симпатизировала принцу Канису. Ещё тогда, когда о нём перестали говорить как о «милом маленьком мальчике» и начали — как о потенциальном правителе (или женихе, тут уж кто как), он был немного сумасброден, и не избавился от своего по-юношески максималистского поведения до этого дня — но это не то, за что можно было судить девятнадцатилетнее чадо королевских кровей. Важнее, что всем своим поведением он выражал нежелание купаться в роскоши, пока есть люди, страдающие от нищеты — и, хотя его поездки в убогие деревни носили скорее демонстративный характер и мало меняли по сути (за что опять же сложно было его судить — принцу не хватало мудрости и влияния при дворе), народ радовался уже тому, что чувствовал августейшее внимание.

Эти свои соображения Малика высказывала в своей школе, где за пожертвования обучала математике подающих надежды девушек и юношей, скучающих богачей или наконец заработавших на образование взрослых женщин. Во время перерыва, когда воздух в торговых рядах нагревался до невыносимости, в прохладное здание школы набивались усталые окрестные торговки, некоторые из которых тащили с собой вёдра колодезной воды (река Ли́ра невдалеке устья была солёной, и брать из неё воду было нельзя). Там, за стаканами воды (умные торговки не пили алкоголь во время работы, а есть днём в Дарáе было не принято), происходил обмен новостями, сплетнями и мнениями. Малику там уважали, и к её словам прислушивались. Там Малика всегда говорила, что старший принц пусть и довольно легкомысленный, но ей нравится.

Там она сказала после первой атаки на королевскую символику, что принцу стоило бы определиться, хочет он отказаться от королевского значка или же использовать его во благо людей.  
Там она сказала, когда осудили первого «виновника», что принц, похоже, свернул не туда.  
Там она, после второго ареста, в пылу разговора, воскликнула, а не постесняется ли принц, так беззастенчиво подставляющий своих подданных во имя какого-то блага, прибегнуть и к террору.  
Там она больше не появится, поскольку после третьего происшествия стражники пришли и за ней.

В любом случае ситуация не слишком располагала к тому, чтобы обдумывать, случайность ли это и не стоит ли ей отныне попридержать свой звонкий язычок. Обиду на принца можно было затаить в любой момент; в настоящий же Малике следовало затаить дыхание, слушая, как внизу стучат по полу кованые сапоги.

Ещё оставался шанс, что ей повезёт.

Малика никогда не конфликтовала с городской стражей — наблюдать, чтобы они творили откровенное беззаконие, ей не приходилось, а по мелочам связываться было лень. Однако сейчас она отлично знала, что выдвинутое против неё обвинение ложное, знала, чем закончились два таких же задержания, и не собиралась покоряться представителям закона в надежде, что её ждёт справедливый суд.

Поэтому, когда стражники ушли, она подождала, пока стихнут и их разговоры, и вылезла из своего убежища. На чердаке, возле одной из стен, дальней от люка, пол резко уходил вниз, создавая маленькое, больше похожее на гроб укрытие. Малика любила выстилать его сухой лавандой и спать там в тёплые дни. И сегодня это её спасло: стражник, осветивший лампой её маленький и пустынный чердак, Малику не обнаружил.

Малика залезла под стол, сдвинутый стражниками в угол, и, убедившись, что отсветы не будут хорошо видны из окон, зажгла лампу.

Нужно было бежать.


	2. Глава 1: Побег в Дарае, столице Оро

Если бы стражника оставили поджидать Малику внутри её дома, вероятно, на этом бы побег и закончился. Но, скорее всего, его начальство неплохо представляло, как хорошо и сладко спится в тёплом уютном доме. Стража должна была встречать на улице.

Сперва Малика на ощупь оделась во что-то, что казалось более подходящим для бегства, чем ночная рубашка; затем, прикрывая лампу найденной миской, осторожно перенесла её на кухню, где первым делом наполнила коньяком валявшуюся под столом фляжку. Однократно и коротко она приложилась к бутылке. Лежать, вдыхая аромат лаванды, было, конечно, приятно, но сейчас был нужен простой и быстрый способ избавиться от паники.

Несколько минут Малика провела, слушая, как стук её сердца из быстрого и сбивчивого превращается в спокойный и ровный; затем начала обдумывать ситуацию.

В первую очередь она оценила свои риски и пришла к выводу, что в случае провала операции ей ничего не грозит. Смертная казнь в королевстве применялась лишь в самых крайних случаях, в основном к повинным в жестоких убийствах и изнасилованиях. Скорее всего, максимальное наказание за побег, которое могло ожидать Малику — удвоение срока заключения. Это ничего не значило, поскольку Малика всё равно не планировала сидеть в тюрьме положенные десять лет — политическая ситуация в Оро, несмотря на кажущуюся карикатурность, становилась всё более сомнительной, и в худшем случае Малика рассчитывала получить амнистию посреди переполоха, который непременно должен был вскоре возникнуть. Таким образом, бежать было абсолютно безопасно, значит, можно было планировать побег.

План Малика поделила на две части: нужно было, во-первых, пройти мимо охраны, а во-вторых, как-то выжить последующие несколько дней, прежде чем удастся купить или взять внаём лошадь.

Стражник, скорее всего, был один — не того полёта Малика птица, чтобы выставлять против неё двоих. Однако надеяться, что стражник дремлет под дверью, а она сможет успешно бежать через окно, тоже не приходилось: по ночам частыми напарницами стражи становились собаки.  
Жизнь сторожевой собаки подразумевала обучение, игры и отдых днём (охранять собаками дневной город было бесполезно и опасно), ночью же собака выходила на работу вместе со своими хозяевами, где, если не приходилось обходить город или преследовать преступника, засыпала на специальной подстилке, которую стражники приносили с собой. Собака была научена просыпаться от резкого шума или мягкого тычка в лоб, которым при необходимости награждал её партнёр-человек.

Малика прислушалась, но рассеянный шум ночного города и далёкого порта не позволили ей понять, не посапывает ли прямо под её дверью спящий сторожевой дуэт.

На беду, дом Малики стоял на утёсе, откуда она каждый день любовалась прекрасным видом на город. Дорога вниз была только одна, и если охранник не спал под дверью, то уж всяко прикорнул посреди дороги вместе со своей псиной. Наверно, можно было взобраться или спуститься вниз по скале, либо же, прильнув к камню, прокрасться по тонкой тропинке, ведущей в другую сторону — находились среди её соседей умельцы всего этого, но Малика с удивлением обнаружила, что понятия не имеет ни о том, как это делать, ни даже куда приведут её эти пути. Темнота за окном тоже не добавляла уверенности.

«Вот это новость, — подумала Малика, — оказывается, гражданке Оро полезно иметь план бегства из собственного дома».

Итак, Малике предстояло неизбежное сражение со стражником и его собакой.

Первым делом она отринула идею взять с собой свой (почти детский и редко используемый) лук: стреляла она не то чтобы из рук вон плохо, но и сказать, чтобы хорошо, было нельзя. Да и не приходилось ей стрелять ни ночью, ни в людей вообще — лук был исключительно забавой человека, не уважавшего неспособность при необходимости взять оружие. Кроме того, всё ещё не было гарантии, что охраняется дорога, а не дверь.

К тому же было очевидным, что допустить, чтобы дело дошло до схватки, было нельзя — конечно же, никаких шансов против подготовленного бойца с его собакой у Малики не было. Оставалось рисовать в голове картины всевозможных подлянок, на которые была способна даже учительница математики — так, Малике удалось вспомнить, что, хоть она и не умела особенно стрелять, она всё ещё неплохо бросала мяч.

Закидать стражника камнями было бы, конечно, здорово, но надеяться на это не приходилось — их как минимум нужно было успеть поднять, а в доме у Малики заранее собранной груды камней почему-то не водилось.  
Задумавшись, чем можно было бы заменить камни, Малика открыла ящик со специям. Банка жгучего красного перца была почти полной; Малика, прокрутив в голове сценарии потенциального сражения, пересыпала немного в бумажный кулёк, после чего стала искать, из чего можно было бы сделать импровизированную броню. Защищать, скорее всего, пришлось бы только правое предплечье — однако ни металлических пластин, ни даже простой доски, которую можно было бы привязать к руке, опять-таки в доме не было — да и с чего бы, если не по случайности, им там оказаться. Наконец нелепое озарение заставило Малику просто намотать на руку верёвочную лестницу, срезав конец, когда ступеньки перестали помещаться. На эту конструкцию она с трудом натянула рукав и тут же прокляла свою несообразительность: то, что свободной оставалась только левая рука, ещё можно было пережить, но деревянные ступеньки ощутимо стиснули предплечье, которое грозило вот-вот затечь. Пришлось разобрать конструкцию назад.

Оставалось подумать о дальнейшей жизни в бегстве. От государственного преследования стоило бежать за границу Оро — всё время прятаться от стражи Малика бы не смогла. Значит, нужна была лошадь. Из дорог Малика примерно представляла только самые крупные, и одна из них позволяла добраться до границы верхом за день. Ездить верхом Малика умела, как и большинство горожан её возраста — было бы на ком.

Конечно, она не была так богата, чтобы иметь возможность в любой момент купить лошадь; но, к счастью, как раз начинался новый, осениий, триместр, некоторые ученики уже успели внести полную триместровую плату. Оставалось мысленно перед ними извиниться и упаковать оба кошелька (один для мелочи и один такой, который не носят на поясе) в рюкзак.

Остальное не имело большого значения — всё, что таскают с собой путешественники, можно было при случае купить за деньги, и, напротив, без достаточного количества денег можно было даже не надеяться уехать далеко. Малика затолкала в рюкзак тёплый плащ (который ночью пригодился бы ей и на плечах, но потенциальная драка со стражником требовала большей подвижности), кинула туда же кулёк с кусками хлеба и сыра, две фляги — одну с водой, другую с коньяком, — которые помешали бы ей в сражении. (Рюкзак на этом оказался полностью набит, и Малика вздохнула, прощаясь с надеждой выйти почти налегке.) Справа на поясе она закрепила ножны с маленьким кинжалом (на этом, помимо лука, её запас оружия исчерпывался). Башмаки были тепловаты для ранней осени, но бежать в туфлях, пусть и удобных, Малике показалось странным. Наконец, нацепив рюкзак, она вновь упаковала правую руку в лестницу, после чего едва выглядывающими из этого доспеха пальцами ухватила подготовленную банку с перцем; кулёк с ним же взяла в левую руку.

Замки с двери были сорваны стражниками, так что теперь достаточно было открыть её пинком.


	3. Глава 2: Сражение в Дарае, столице Оро

Стражник ждал посреди дороги. Он и впрямь дремал вместе со своей собакой, прислонившись к камню там, где дорога была у́же всего. Малика слышала, как перекатывалась вода во фляге за её спиной — не только в ритм шагам, но и просто оттого, что Малику по-настоящему трясло от страха. На удивление, это совсем не мешало концентрации, и минут за десять Малика смогла без лишнего шума прокрасться к дороге.

Дорога эта не слишком стремительно, но и отнюдь не поло́го спускалась к городской периферии к югу от Лиры, оставляя слева скалу, справа же ограниченная грубым забором — всего две широкие горизонтальные перекладины, привязанные к редким столбам (гвозди не слишком помогали с цельными брёвнами). Порода тут была ломкая и легко сыпалась, поэтому ребёнок, поскользнувшийся на песке, мог на нём же стремительно достичь забора — и уже никогда не встать обратно, поскольку слишком высокая для ребёнка нижняя перекладина его бы не спасла. Но примеров тому Малика на своём веку встретить не успела, так что неудивительно, что никто пока этой проблемой не озаботился. Сама же Малика обыкновения волонтёрствовать не имела, зная, кому в конце достаются все шишки.

Вдоль этого самого опасного ограждения Малика как можно тише двигалась вниз. Наконец собака заворчала ещё в полусне, засуетился, непонятливо просыпаясь, стражник, и несколько шагов Малика пробежала вниз, так, чтобы голова стражника оказалась практически наравне с её плечами. Собака уже двинулась ей навстречу — пока шагом, и шагом угрожающим; стражник же ещё не успел среагировать, и Малика, осознавая, что счёт идёт на секунды, предпочла остановиться, наклонилась и резким движением послала банку с перцем стражнику в лицо (ступеньки лестницы больно впились в плечо с внутренней стороны). Посмотреть, что стало с бедняжкой, она не успела — успела только рефлекторно закрыться правой рукой, в которую немедленно впилась зубами собака.

Собака урчала, яростно мотая головой (что заставляло и Малику болтаться туда-сюда), не в силах высвободить клыки из деревянных ступеней. Один из клыков попал между ступеней и дотянулся до кожи — только самым кончиком, да и боли Малика не чувствовала — было не до того, лишь отметила мимоходом, что эта рана создаст ей проблему, буде побег свершится удачно.

Надолго, секунд на десять, бросаемая из стороны в сторону собакой, Малика вдруг забыла всё, начисто забыла, как планировала действовать дальше. За эти секунды страх и безволие почти успели её поглотить, и с трудом она вернулась на поверхность, лишь когда вспомнила, что так и не посмотрела, что случилось со стражником.

Стражник выл, колени и локти уткнув в землю. Осколки лежали рядом и, видимо, не попали ему в лицо (что было больши́м везением — не хватало ещё ослепить служителя закона), но перец обильно осы́пал его, принесённый инерцией от удара и ветром. Определённо на некоторое время стражник был выведен из строя. С собакой было не так легко.

Во-первых, она была огромна, и потому двигалась так, как хотелось ей, а не Малике. Во-вторых, она была смертельно опасна даже сейчас, лишённая возможности использовать свою челюсть. В-третьих, она рычала, и её рык наверняка был способен привлечь внимание других окрестных собак. В-четвёртых, среди них могли быть и сторожевые.

Тут Малика обнаружила в свободной от лестницы руке горстку перца, которую держала всё это время и использовала бы уже давно, если бы ей вдруг не отказала память. Неудобным, неровным, слабым движением она распихала перец собаке в глаза и меж челюстей, сильно порезавшись при этом о зубы. Малика не была уверена, какого эффекта она ждала, но могла бы гарантировать, что получила ровно противоположный: собака начала трясти головой куда сильнее, а к рыку добавился отчаянный вой. Нужно было срочно что-то делать. Пошарив левой рукой по поясу, Малика вытащила кинжал.

Проткнуть собачью глотку было бы нелегко даже правой рукой, даже вне этой безобразной позы. Но слабые тычки причиняли собаке боль, а её вой стал более тихим и хриплым — напрягать горло ей стало больно. Наконец Малика решилась попробовать податься всей левой половиной тела, вонзая кинжал — именно поэтому она смогла удержать клинок на собачьей шее, когда та неожиданно мотнула головой. Тем самым собака сама себе перерезала горло.

Она была ещё жива и даже ещё пыталась грызть маликину руку, когда Малика начала быстро перерезать кинжалом верёвочную основу лестницы. Это не было легко, но, решив особо не дорожить своими руками, за несколько минут Малика сумела превратить свой импровизированный доспех в несколько кусков верёвки и дерева, каждый из которых свободно снимался с руки. Порезы не чувствовались, и кровь из них не текла — рука побелела, сдавленная деревянными ступеньками и собачьими челюстями.

Прикасаться к ещё живой собаке не хотелось, но для чего-то Малика пинками сдвинула её тело к ограде и, протолкнув под нижней балкой (которая при этом треснула — давно, давно никто не реставрировал забор), сбросила вниз со скалы. Мысленно извинилась перед человеком, чью свинью могла зашибить летящая сверху туша.

Малику знобило от пережитого, у неё темнело в глазах и звенело в ушах, и сил куда-то бежать уже не было. Но она побежала всё равно, и её белая правая рука смешно болталась ниже плеча.


	4. Глава 3: Загнанная в угол в Дарае, столице Оро

Обманываться не стоило: дела обстояли очень плохо.

Закусив губу от боли, которой пульсировала возвращавшая себе чувствительность правая рука, Малика бежала по дороге вниз, пока слева от неё не исчезла скала — будто отворачиваясь от города, чтобы уйти вглубь материка. Правдой это, конечно, не было.

Восточное побережье являлось таковым относительно моря, а не материка; континенту же оно приходилось западным. И эта узкая западная полоса континента была буквально отрезана от прочей суши высокими и плохо проходимыми скалами. Скалы замедляли жителям побережья экспансию в материк, и только отдельные отряды идейных учёных и искателей приключений поднимались в горы, чтобы обосноваться восточнее тёплой и плодородной низины. 

Маленькая долина, в которую практически свалилась с дороги Малика, тоже должна была быть очерчена горами, и путешествие вдоль них наверняка просто привело бы её к другой окраине Дараи, на юг.

Но у Малики в планах не было юга. К югу от Оро располагались лишь маленькие и, вероятно, племенные государства, представление о которых имели лишь их исследователи — где-то треть из которых никогда не возвращались с юга обратно.

Малике же нужно было на северо-восток от Дараи, где располагался, разделяя Оро и горный хребет, узкий хвост соседней страны — Полыньи́. За ночь и раннее утро ей предстояло как минимум пройти, избегая стражи, сквозь Дараю или вокруг неё.

Тут Малика пожалела, что не сунула за пояс парочку газет — на последней их странице печатались плохо различимые, но всё же, вероятно, небесполезные карты Дараи либо Оро. Однако терзать себя по этому поводу было некогда, к тому же примерные очертания города Малика представляла. Например, для начала требовалось перейти Лиру.

Итак, дела обстояли плохо. Вся одежда Малики была в крови: штанам и особенно рюкзаку досталось меньше, а вот майка и натянутая поверх неё (кстати, как оказалось, наизнанку) кофта были мокрыми насквозь. Часть этой крови принадлежала самой Малике — левая ладонь была разодрана о собачьи зубы, правая рука вдобавок к ранам от клыков изрезана собственным маликиным кинжалом, собственной её рукой — всё ради того, чтобы выиграть время, освобождаясь от лестничного доспеха. Руки и волосы по-прежнему пахли перцем (нельзя было даже вытереть ими лицо, в чём Малика заметно нуждалась). Было, во-первых, противно; во-вторых, Малика с запозданием вспомнила, что по запаху её легко найдут псы. Что делать, было непонятно: как-то ей не приходилось раньше быть преследуемой с собаками — а именно это, вероятно, вскорости должно было случиться.

Пошатнувшись от усталости, Малика окончательно потеряла равновесие и самым глупым образом осела на землю, которая в долине была мягче и холоднее, чем на уступе. Вставать не стала: решила, что момент был подходящим для дальнейшего тактического планирования. Мысли разбегались, уступая место боли, головокружению и шуму в ушах, и всё же ей удалось выделить проблемы, которые она сочла основными.

Во-первых, Малике было плохо. Нужно было избавляться от боли, холода, неуместной слабости и нервного озноба. Это вело напрямую к следующей проблеме: пусть надеяться обработать порезы должным образом не приходилось, но было бы неплохо остановить или хотя бы замедлить кровотечение, и чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Следующий вопрос касался преследования — вряд ли перец действовал столь мощно, что его жертва до сих пор не сумела связаться с другими стражниками. Наконец, обобщая все прочие проблемы, четвёртым пунктом Малика выделила необходимость перейти Лиру и двигаться дальше.

Первой проблемы Малика позволила себе лишь коснуться, щедро глотнув по очереди из обеих фляг — сперва воды, затем коньяка. Того и другого хотелось больше, но ночь предстояла длинная. К тому же коньяком пришлось плеснуть на рукав, чтобы размазать алкогольное пятно по ноющим порезам (наугад — сквозь кровь раны видно не было). Было больно; было ли это эффективным, Малика не знала — она просто делала всё, до чего смогла додуматься.

К тому же вместо того, чтобы гадать об этом, следовало всерьёз заняться кровотечениями. Мысль о жгуте пришлось откинуть сразу: после пережитого идея перетянуть руку вновь встречалась неподконтрольной Малике обидой и яростью, которые быстро сменялись обморочной слабостью и тошнотой. Кроме того, лишённая медицинских знаний и опыта, Малика прекрасно осознавала, что рисковала оставить себя без руки. Итак, жгут заведомо отменялся, но хотя бы перебинтовать руки стоило.

Первой кандидаткой на роль бинта стала подкладка плаща, она же немедленно была отвергнута Маликой по простой причине: целёхонький, нисколько не испорченный кровью плащ было попросту жалко. Ткани у Малики было не так много, и разбрасываться ею не стоило. Так что она предпочла отсечь рукава у кофты. Сперва хотела было сделать это, кофты не снимая, но подумала, что и в привычном состоянии её движения не всегда бывали достаточно точны. Не желая ещё больше пострадать от собственного кинжала, Малика стащила с себя кофту, дополнительно перемазав в крови лицо, и без труда срезала рукава. Один из них, не доставшийся собаке, был цел, и она в два слоя натянула его на правое предплечье; от другого, изодранного, отсекла полосу, которой обмотала кисть левой руки. 

Следующей в списке стояла задача не быть пойманной ни лично стражниками, ни их псами. Как её решать, Малика не имела ни малейшего понятия.

Кажется, в литературе ей встречались беглецы, разбрасывавшие за собой особенно неприятную для собак гадость или уходившие по ручью, — но гадостью Малика не озаботилась, а все окрестные ручьи ещё у подножия гор стекались в Лиру. Оттуда они под землёй попадали в море, движимые быстрым потоком, в то время как поверхностные воды Лиры на расстоянии многих километров от устья превращали реку в подобие морской бухты. Как бы то ни было, везде, кроме устья, Лира была глубокой — спокойная и солёная сверху, быстрая и холодная под поверхностью. У устья же реку и впрямь можно было перейти вброд, вот только добираться до него нужно было полдня быстрым шагом, да и шансы не попасться при этом городской страже оставались мизерными.

Логично, что желания это делать у Малики не возникло, зато идея искупаться показалась ей стоящей (липкая кровь была невыносима и пахла железом).

Однако первым делом она, подумав, взобралась обратно на дорогу — здесь она всё ещё была несколько выше города — и рассекла кинжалом на лоскуты сперва остатки кофты, а затем и майку (которую, чтобы не беспокоить повязки, всё-таки срезала прямо с тела, успешно избежав новых ранений); попыталась запустить лоскуты по ветру. Ветер был сильным и переменчивым, как и обычно вблизи моря, и, хотя тяжёлые окровавленные лоскуты быстро падали на землю, он продолжал гнать их по дорожной пыли. Что, скорее всего, было даже лучше для Малики — так лоскуты оставляли след. Оставалось только по этим следам не ходить.

Малика, неожиданно слегка расслабившись и подмерзая без одежды, чуть было не направилась к Лире привычным маршрутом, но вовремя опомнилась и прошла по тропам, в обход основных дорог — это оказалось несложно и отняло у неё не более получаса. Найдя подобие глиняного пляжа, она разделась, осторожно спустилась в воду, стараясь не отдаляться от берега, и отмыла лицо и тело от крови. Лира здесь была всё ещё солёной в этом сезоне, что было Малике на руку: соль должна была впитывать и выводить запахи, да и могла, вероятно, способствовать дезинфекции. Выбравшись, Малика вымыла ботинки, пояс, кинжал и свои повязки, но штаны и рюкзак трогать не стала — не хотелось сильно утяжелить свою ношу и вдобавок продрогнуть. Вместо этого она, упаковавшись обратно во всё остававшееся у неё шмотьё, на голое тело накинула плащ, непривычно для себя воспользовавшись прорезями для рук, и нелепейшим образом затянула поверх плаща ремень. Это позволяло скрыть грудь, да и грел плащ лучше, будучи крепко обёрнутым вокруг тела.

Именно тогда, оценивая своё положение, Малика наконец поймала себя на удивительном везении.

Город она знала плохо, очень плохо для местной жительницы — была не только нелюбопытна, но и не слишком хороша для местного климата: в дни, когда ей становилось легче и отступала привычная слабость, бо́льшая часть горожан сворачивала свои лавочки и любую деятельность, жалуясь на холод, сырость и нехватку солнца. Поэтому вдоволь прогуляться по ярким, гомонящим и вонючим торговым рядам с их глупыми, но заразительными развлечениями Малике удавалось редко. Вместо этого она ходила в прохладные пустынные дни любоваться пейзажами, морскими и горными, и прогуливаться вдоль Лиры. И сейчас Малика знала, что она встретит, пройдя чуть выше по течению.

Поднимаясь здесь вдоль реки, путник мог видеть, как быстро тает то, что он успел уже счесть городом. Там, выше, была местность, окружённая городской периферией со всех сторон, но сама к ней не относящаяся даже с натяжкой — маленькая деревушка внутри городской черты. Наверно, Малика могла бы бегать к местным жителям в гости, если бы их не разделяли десятки метров высоты.

Там, у подножия горы, на склоне которой стоял маликин дом, местные жители выстроили мост через Лиру. Подвесной канатный мост, один из подвесов которого держался на вбитых столбах, а другой — на прибрежных деревьях. Перекладины его были местами проломлены, местами трагически утоплены в реке по чьей-то пьяной неосторожности.

Словом, это был прекрасный, самый прекрасный мост.


	5. Глава 4: Разрушенный мост в Дарае, столице Оро

Главным врагом Малики оставалось время — не только в целом, но и в каждый конкретный момент, будто бегунье наказали бежать длинную дистанцию так, как если бы она бежала короткую.

На этот раз Малику поторапливала луна.

Ночь была ясной, как и обычно над Дараей, и толстенькая растущая луна отлично справлялась с работой светильника, поддерживаемая звёздной россыпью. Отлично — но всё ещё недостаточно хорошо, чтобы Малика нашла необходимый ей мост без некоторых блужданий.

Мостом нужно было пожертвовать, что само по себе было непростой задачей — не морального характера, а очень даже технического. Но на этом работа не заканчивалась — необходимо было ещё уйти достаточно далеко от жилых построек, чтобы не встретиться утром с местными жителями, которые вряд ли окажутся довольны такой жертвой. Столкнувшись во время поиска моста с нехваткой света, Малика поняла, что, как только она лишится луны, всякую деятельность придётся свернуть — так недолго и выйти под нос страже, заплутав во тьме.

А луна меж тем ползла себе к горизонту — ей, как и любому небесному телу, не было присуще подстраивать свой ритм жизни под маликины проблемы. Несмотря на тяжесть ситуации, Малика уделила немного времени, чтобы этому порадоваться. За несколько лет до этого в Дарае вспыхнула и по большей части перегорела популярность поверья с севера — оно говорило, что судьба человека связана с тем, как были расположены звёзды в момент его рождения. Наблюдая гомонящее восхищение этой идеей, Малика отметила лишний раз, как привлекает всё неизведанное и страшное — почему бы ещё весёлым здоровым женщинам сладко дрожать, представляя, как они связаны двухсторонней властью с чем-то огромным и недосягаемым. Ибо поверье гласило, что звёзды движут тобой, как марионеткой, пока ты не сильна достаточно, чтобы самой сдвинуть их. И, несмотря на свой обычный скептицизм, Малика не могла не признать, что общее мистическое волнение затронуло и её (ощущаясь исключительно неприятно — она предпочитала иметь как можно больше контроля над собственной жизнью). Окончательно расправиться с этим волнением ей помогла её добрая товарка-торговка, которая рассказала историю о соседских близнецах: один из них, едва научившись ходить, пошёл к большому железному ведру и им же зашиб себя насмерть. «А другой, — продолжала торговка, не изменив своей мягкой улыбке, из чего можно было понять, что история эта старая и горе давно уже забылось, — хорошим мальчиком вырос, умницей, во всём матери помогает. За девочкой уже ухаживает, вежливо так. А ведь звёзды, когда они с братом родились, были одинаковые».

Малика отмахнулась от неожиданных воспоминаний — они смешили, но и раздражали тем, что отнимали концентрацию, столь необходимую бегунье на короткие дистанции. Сна у Малики не было ни в одном глазу, однако она остро чувствовала, что стоит ей отвлечься от сиюминутной реальности на посторонние образы — и она заснёт крепко, как младенец, прямо там, где упадёт. Так что она насильно вернула себя в реальность, к луне, которая, хотя поверье определённо не могло быть правдивым, прямо сейчас решала маликину судьбу.

С чувством времени у Малики тоже было не особо хорошо, однако она решила, за неимением лучшего, отставить сомнения и руководствоваться первой пришедшей в голову оценкой в два с половиной часа. За это время нужно было разделаться с мостом и уйти достаточно далеко, чтобы поутру не встретить вставших с рассветом жителей городской деревни. Опять-таки стараясь не погружаться особо в размышления, Малика выделила из этого времени полчаса на разрушение моста, надеясь, что на бегство из деревни хватит оставшихся двух.

Лучшим вариантом для Малики (и худшим для моста) было бы перерезать канаты, на которых он держался, и Малика предполагала, что её кинжал бы с этим справился за некоторое время — он был достаточно прочным и обоюдоострым. Однако от этой идеи всё равно пришлось отказаться, и немедленно: столбы стояли крепко, а человеческого роста никак не хватало, чтобы пилить канаты, стоя на земле или хотя бы неподалёку от берега. Повиснуть на остатках моста посреди реки Малике хотелось ещё меньше, чем оставить его для преследователей нетронутым.

Но можно было разрушить мост и не избавляясь от канатов — что сделало бы его проходимым для стражников, но непроходимым для собак. Это полностью оправдывало необходимые вложения времени, усилий и остроты кинжала: именно собаки представляли для Малики основную опасность; скрыться же от людей, хотя бы до рассвета, в окрестностях большого города казалось куда более простой задачей.

Конструкция моста была предельно простой: деревянные перекладины были связаны друг с другом по краям двумя верёвками, и к этим верёвкам между каждыми двумя перекладинами крепились другие, соединяющие их с канатами. Эти самые верёвки, служившие для моста подвесами, и требовалось перерезать.

Лучше, конечно, было бы обрезать их все, но времени на это не было — однако всё ещё оставалась возможность сделать бо́льшую часть моста недосягаемой. Для того, чтобы обеспечить преследователям отставание хотя бы на несколько лишних часов, необходимых для ремонта, достаточно было, чтобы на мост нельзя было войти. К несчастью местных жителей, не помешало бы также, чтобы и сойти с него вслед за Маликой было нелегко — сохранность хотя бы одного из концов моста позволяла начать ремонт, перебравшись по канатам на другой берег, а то и вовсе заставить этим заниматься самих жителей.

Заодно стоило поблагодарить горы: берега были скалистыми, и мост — неожиданный долгожитель, построенный когда-то наспех, — неизбежно провисал ниже берега. По этой причине попытка залатать дыру переброшенным бревном, вероятно, утопила бы хрупкое строение окончательно.

Итак, мост нужно было обре́зать с обоих краёв, причём так, чтобы его нельзя было быстро восстановить, просто подвязав. Для этого Малика разре́зала (не без труда — близость узлов усложняла дело) между собой две соседние перекладины возле покидаемого ею берега Лиры, после чего начала по очереди перерезать вертикальные верёвки, пятясь назад. Мост опасно покачивался, и Малика встала на колени — сперва хотела вовсе лечь, но верёвки нужно было резать выше середины, чтобы они были уже непригодны для приделывания новых перекладин. Было неудобно, долго, сыро, холодно и очень тяжело физически — и всё же она справилась спустя некоторое время отрезать от каната пятьдесят ступеней, что, по её оценкам, превышало два метра дороги. Решив, что на такое расстояние не прыгнет с достаточной точностью ни одна собака, Малика отсекла обвисшую верёвочную лестницу, ранее являвшуюся мостом, и та, подняв брызги где-то внизу, отправилась вниз по течению. Оставшаяся часть моста от этого раскачалась, заставив Малику хвататься за верёвки и перекладины.

Когда мост слегка успокоился, Малика отползла от края, утирая пот. Обе её фляги вместе с рюкзаком валялись на правом берегу реки, и лишь спустя несколько минут она смогла заставить себя подняться, чтобы дойти до них — после чего обильно хлебнула воды, а затем и коньяку. Ранее она успела пообещать себе воздерживаться от алкоголя в дороге, но выбора не было: её перенапряжённые руки крупно дрожали, а пальцы сводило так, что, схватив флягу, она далеко не сразу смогла её отпустить.

Теперь подвиг с мостом нужно было повторить ещё раз с другого края — Малика пообещала себе, что там перерезанных верёвок будет вдвое меньше, потому что на этот раз под вопросом был прыжок стражника в кожаной броне — не собачий.

Спустя некоторое время, когда дело было сделано, Малика полулежала на земле, облокотившись на дерево-опору моста. И штаны, и плащ были пропитаны по́том, руки снова дрожали, болели мышцы, болела от неудобной позы спина. Из глаз текли слёзы, мешая Малике бессмысленно разглядывать темноту. Фляга с водой была пуста на две трети — хотелось пить ещё, но именно водой стоило дорожить: ручьи и источники попадались часто, но всё же не настолько, чтобы с успехом искать их вслепую, сочетая поиск с бегством. Малика была голодна, и в то же время от мысли о еде мутило; зная, впрочем, что это проходит, стоит набить рот, она открыла рюкзак и съела всё, что взяла с собой — сперва думала оставить часть, но потом решила, что в ближайшей перспективе еда ей полезнее внутри, чем снаружи. Затем она снова глотнула алкоголя. Свежий прохладный воздух, страх и выматывающее бегство не давали ей никакого шанса опьянеть, и всё же много пить не стоило — алкоголь усугублял жажду. Но сейчас, когда мышцы были сведены от долгой однообразной работы, без него было не обойтись.

Конечно, от начала этой работы прошло далеко не полчаса — объём её Малика здорово недооценила. Но луна всё ещё не коснулась горизонта. Может быть, времени было немного, но время было, — однако Малика не могла сдвинуться с места.

Нужен был жест, движение — что-то, что ознаменовало бы конец работе, мосту, кинжалу (который вернулся обратно в ножны — он был туп, но даже не погнулся, и заострённый конец его ещё мог послужить). И этот жест Малика сделала, неожиданно для себя самой повалившись с протяжным стоном в траву. Слёзы, успевшие высохнуть, потекли снова. Так она лежала — победительная бегунья, успешно преодолевшая ещё одну короткую дистанцию из тех, которыми была размечена длинная, — и плакала от усталости и бессилия. Плакала долго, очень долго, может быть, целую минуту.

После этого она встала, проигнорировав ахнувшее болью тело, вернула на спину рюкзак и отправилась вперёд, прочь от реки, — сперва небыстро, затем всё быстрее и быстрее и наконец, на ноющих, норовящих подкоситься ногах — почти бегом.


	6. Глава 5: Напоминание о смерти в Дарае, столице Оро

Луна зашла, когда Малика уже пересекла деревню и отошла от неё не менее чем на три–четыре километра. Это, впрочем, спасало плохо: хоть расстояние до ближайших городских построек и не позволяло распахать здесь поле, деревенско-городские жители использовали эту землю для более скромных посадок, требующих тщательного ухода — судя по неровным силуэтам растений, которые Малика успела разглядеть до захода луны, в основном это были овощи, хотя это место также подходило для мяты и других ароматных трав, которые не нужно было запасать в большом количестве. В любом случае земледельцу на лошади ничего не стоило съездить полюбоваться на растения прямо перед завтраком. И, услышав за завтраком новость о разрушенном мосте, вернуться за такой подозрительной Маликой.

Отчасти поэтому, когда луна зашла, Малика уверенно ощутила, что сдалась. Она уже не думала о побеге, не просчитывала последствия, только осознавала свой проигрыш, не понимая даже, что и у кого проиграла. Но также она не знала, как ей вести себя дальше, поэтому просто продолжала идти вперёд по дороге, которую было отлично видно и при свете одних только звёзд.

Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем маликина судьба расщедрилась на ещё один подарок.

Дорога раздвоилась — западный её отросток круто уходил вниз, восточный же поло́го поднимался вверх. Сперва Малика даже не заметила развилку, пока не ощутила, оказавшись на ней, как круто прямо перед ней менялся ландшафт. Это немного пробудило маликин рассудок, возвращая её в реальность, в которой существовало и неожиданное прошлое, и неопределённое будущее. И настоящее, которое требовало выбора.

Уходить от города нужно было на восток. Западная дорога, скорее всего, вела прямо в центр, восточная же должна была возвращать на периферию. Оставался вопрос, который делал выбор неочевидным: удастся ли, поднявшись выше в горы, спуститься другим путём. Малике совершенно не хотелось возвращаться в самое начало путешествия, которое оказалось столь драматичным именно из-за отсутствия альтернативы привычной дороге.

Попытка воспроизвести в голове карту давала неожиданный результат: тот вреза́вшися в город хребет, на уступе которого стоял маликин дом, должен был уже остаться позади: пропустив через себя Лиру, он тянулся чуть дальше на север, слегка разворачиваясь к западу (этой дугой он и пытался обнять деревню), а потом резко уходил на восток — далее он вновь поворачивался к северу, но уже слишком далеко, чтобы прямо сейчас это имело значение. Если бы Малика шла вдоль него, с востока от неё в этот момент возвышалась бы скала — но никакой скалы не было, как не было её уже долгое время. Иначе говоря, Малика оставила родные горы позади, и теперь встретила перед собой возвышенность, о которой не имела никакого понятия. А раз не имела, значит, можно было надеяться, что эта возвышенность, не будучи выделенной на карте из маликиных воспоминаний, невысока; или же поднимается так плавно, что дорога, пройдя сквозь другой, более высокий участок городской периферии, всё же выведет Малику из города.

Оставалась и третья возможность: судьба в этот раз была не так уж щедра, и все догадки были ложными, а дорога вела прямо в пасть очередной собаки. Но тело Малики ныло, фляга с водой, несмотря на всё желание экономить, уже была пуста, а раны продолжали кровоточить — не слишком сильно для своего масштаба, но иногда повязки приходилось снимать, чтобы выжать пропитавшую их кровь. И в момент, когда Малика очнулась на развилке от своего равнодушия, она неожиданно поняла: она действительно может умереть. Ещё даже не закончилась ночь, которая в это время года должна была длиться менее полусуток, однако Малика чувствовала, что израсходовала практически все ресурсы, доступные её организму. Чувствовала, что вернувшаяся ясность мысли и зрения отольётся ей позже днями головокружений; что притупившаяся боль вернётся с избытком; что столь хорошо служившее ей всё это время тело ослабнет и проведёт затем долгое время в плачевном бессилии, если не в лихорадке. Словом, перестаравшись сейчас, Малика могла умереть, а это наказание предназначалось только для самых жестоких убийц и насильников. Так что стоило выжить, пусть даже и ценой неудачи.

А для этого нужно было идти вперёд.

И Малика пошла, и пока она шла, с востока выросла отвесная скала — совсем невысокая, чуть выше человеческого роста. Склон, по которому шла Малика, оставался пологим, а иногда и вовсе выравнивался или переходил в спуск — стало быть, разница высот у пройденной развилки достигалась в основном крутым спуском на запад. Сейчас же с запада от Малики был обрыв — тоже, похоже, не слишком высокий, но сил попытаться понять это в темноте не оставалось. И, хотя дорога не выглядела непопулярной, никакого места для посадок или выпаса не было на этом уровне — возможно, оно было выше, прямо над дорогой, но это Малику уже не волновало. Она ждала подходящего момента, и момент настал — неожиданно дорога легко вильнула влево, а скалистый склон существенно ушёл вправо. Малика, не задумываясь особенно, сошла с дороги и тут же съехала в овраг — довольно глубокий, но всё же являвшийся ямой, а не трещиной. Малика не успела даже задуматься, увидят ли её здесь утром, и если да, то кто, — успела только накинуть капюшон плаща, прежде чем моментально заснуть.


	7. Глава 6: Покидая Дараю, столицу Оро

Овраг был расположен удивительно удачно для маликиных целей: дно его почти прилегало к дороге, если не брать в расчёт разницу в высоте, поэтому увидеть с дороги свалившегося туда человека было непросто. Зато свет попадал туда вполне охотно, отражаясь от обрыва справа, сломленные породы которого имели песчаный оттенок.

Всё это Малика обнаружила утром, проснувшись почти с восходом — удалённую от высоких хребтов местность уже ранним утром осветило солнце. Сон Малики был глубоким и коротким, и окончился в один момент, будто срезанный ножом. Было свежо и пустынно, в голове прояснилось — хотя Малика знала, что это прояснение будет сопровождаться отвратительной тошнотой. Вся одежда была влажной и тяжёлой. Малика осторожно сняла повязки (кровь не могла запечься при такой влажности, но раны всё равно заныли от тяжести шевельнувшейся ткани) и выжала их больше от скопившейся воды, чем от крови. Кожа под повязками была белой, она сморщилась и выглядела преющей. Кровь не текла, но, скорее всего, только из-за долгой неподвижности тела и замедлившегося во сне сердцебиения, и надеяться на скорое заживление ран не стоило.

Пить не хотелось: видимо, благотворно сказались сырость и отдых, а может быть, просто организм успел привыкнуть к новым условиям. Так или иначе, теперь можно было спокойно отправляться дальше.

Малика убедилась, что не успела ничего из своих вещей потерять за время сна (по понятным причинам проверка не заняла много времени), и отправилась вперёд по дороге. Это вызывало странные ощущения — как если бы она вышла из дома едва проснувшаяся, прямо в ночной рубашке. Впрочем, от этой ассоциации Малика поспешила отделаться — вспоминать о доме было неприятно.

Сейчас же перед ней вставал другой вопрос. Небо было, как обычно, ясным, и уже скоро солнце должно было стать совершенно неумолимым. Во-первых, к этому моменту нужно было успеть снять плащ — жару Малика по-прежнему переносила плохо. Во-вторых, помимо плаща не было ничего, чем она могла бы хотя бы прикрыть грудь — а обнажение считалось неприличным и могло создать проблемы при встрече с людьми. В-третьих, необходимо было покрыть голову.

Только задумавшись об этом, Малика осознала, что всё это время её волосы были удерживаемы повязкой (теперь такой же влажной, как и вся прочая ткань). В этом не было ничего удивительного: скорее всего, именно в ней она и легла спать, как частенько делала, когда её кожа проявляла неожиданную чувствительность и начинала раздражённо реагировать на жёсткие кудри возле лба и щёк.

Повязка избавляла от одной из проблем — будучи расправленной, она могла даже скрыть короткие маликины волосы целиком (правда, на это Малика не пошла, боясь, что острые концы волос просто прорвут ткань — ограничилась тем, что прикрыла затылок). Для решения второй Малика решила всё же разлучить плащ с его подкладкой. Отпоров её сохранившим остроту кончиком кинжала, она, немного помучившись с полученным лоскутом, кое-как связала все четыре его угла за спиной. Подкладка была приятной на ощупь, и даже осыпающиеся по краям нити не щекотали. Правда, влага лишённого подкладки плаща стала ощущаться сильнее, но даже это не столько раздражало, сколько приводило в чувство. На фоне пережитого утренний поход казался блаженством; склон по восточную сторону постепенно возвысился, создавая зябкую тень; дорога не меняла направления, другие путники Малике не встречались, и она просто продолжала бездумно идти. Спустя время тень укоротилась, плащ пришлось снять и затолкать в рюкзак, и только тогда Малика поняла, что идёт уже не менее двух часов, — и ей, пусть ей и тошно от недостатка сна, и тяжело от усталости, и голодно с самого пробуждения, и больно в мышцах или ранах, — но всё-таки спокойно.

Наконец Малика наткнулась на маленький водопад — столь скромный, что вода из него даже не смогла ещё перебраться через дорогу, лишь слегка подтопив край, — однако одна из его струй всё же била в воздух, а не стекала по склону, растворяя в себе известняк. В ней Малика умылась, водой из неё ополоснула тело и пропитала свою успевшую высохнуть импровизированную рубашку. Ею она напилась и наполнила флягу. Раны промывать не стала: не хотелось беспокоить их лишний раз.

Это напомнило Малике, что в Дарае, как и повсюду в Оро, росли в изобилии фруктовые деревья и виноградные лозы, пик сезона которых как раз и приходился на начало осени — однако ничего подобного не встречалось на её пути: видимо, заключённая между двумя обрывами дорога была неподходящим местом для плодов. Зато источники через некоторое время стали попадаться регулярно, постепенно уничтожая тревогу по поводу воды. Учитывая жару и обильное питьё, было бы неплохо съесть соли, но возможности для этого никак не представлялось — за всё время путешествия Малика так и не встретила ни единого человека, не говоря уж о торговой лавке.

Эта вяло шевелившаяся на задворках сознания мысль отчего-то беспокоила, и Малика, наконец догадавшись вытащить её на свет и осмыслить, буквально застыла; после чего ей пришлось сесть, подогнув ноги, прямо на дорогу, пытаясь отдышаться от нахлынувшего счастья.

Выходило, что эта незнакомая дорога, столь случайно встреченная ею, провела её по узкой полосе между горной и низинной частями города.

Она покинула Дараю.


	8. Глава 7: Приют в деревне близ Дараи, столицы Оро

Дорога, по которой шла Малика, вероятнее всего, была торговой. Всадники, а может быть, и некоторые повозки наверняка могли добраться и более коротким путём, а вот менее устойчивым гружёным телегам приходилось довольствоваться этим, обходным. (Малика взволновалась за лошадей, вспомнив, каким резким был перепад высоты возле памятной развилки, но, скорее всего, где-то был и более плавный спуск, который она не заметила в ночи.) Для одиночных же путников эта дорога, вдоль которой нельзя было встретить ничего, кроме дороги, не представляла интереса. И, если эта догадка была верна, Малика могла ожидать встречу либо с группой торговцев (не все деревенские жители могли позволить себе лошадь, поэтому продавать свои товары они часто ездили, собравшись вместе несколькими семьями), либо же ни с кем вообще. У торговцев она при везении смогла бы купить сыра или других деревенских продуктов, но более важным было то, что торговые дороги должны были приводить прямиком в деревни и сёла. Теперь выбирать путь не было необходимости.

Из двух вариантов судьба подкинула Малике второй: она так никого и не встретила, во всяком случае, воспоминаний об этом она позже не обнаружила. Судя по всему, тело, усвоившее, что для чего-то нужно идти вперёд, отключило ей сознание, и когда она опомнилась, уже темнело. Темнело также и у неё в глазах. В голове пульсировала тупая боль; болели и прочие части тела, от слабости подкашивались ноги. Тошнило, и страшно хотелось пить: местные породы фильтровали воду, и солей в ней практически не оставалось. Обильное питьё вкупе с жарой, заставлявшей истекать по́том, приводили к обезвоживанию — вода просто не задерживалась в организме. Малика даже не удивилась, заметив, что обмочилась, причём, видимо, многократно — за время похода сигналы от мочевого пузыря стали слишком привычны её телу, и оно начало просто игнорировать их.

Постепенно возвращая себе осознание происходящего, Малика поняла, что скалы́ с востока от неё больше не было. Дорога сошла в низину и, видимо, вела её к одной из деревень. Прямо сейчас Малика не могла быть ближе к Дарае, чем на пару десятков километров, а деревень на таком расстоянии в окрестностях столицы должно было быть много — не стоило ожидать, что стражники посетят эту. Можно было даже сделать предположение, что её уже не преследуют со всей тщательностью — всё-таки опасной преступницей она не была. Сама попытка её ареста была фарсом, и вряд ли кому-то было выгодно его продолжить, хотя информация о её побеге наверняка должна была скоро появиться в газетах, притом немного приукрашенной.

Как бы то ни было, Малика решила, что нужно сделать последнюю попытку добраться до какого-нибудь жилища. Ей действительно было очень плохо, настолько, что мысль о жалком её положении заставила потечь по щекам едва солёные слёзы, размазывавшие осевшую на лице пыль. Поэтому она сказала себе, что пройдёт ещё тысячу шагов, прежде чем рухнуть на обочину. Конечно, почти сразу она сбилась со счёта, сознание вновь покинуло её, и, кажется, она даже задремала на ходу — мешанина из чисел, которые должны были отсчитывать шаги, начала принимать единые образы и создавать причудливые связи, будто во сне. Как бы то ни было, в какой-то момент сознание пробуждающе шарахнуло её, требуя уделить внимание близящимся тёмным силуэтам деревянных изб. Теперь размышлять не было ни времени, ни сил.

Малика забралась, пошатываясь, на крыльцо ближайшего дома; с силой постучав молотком в дверь, прислушалась к ответной тишине. Но со следующим же домом ей повезло: дверь почти сразу распахнулась, так неожиданно и резко, что Малика отшатнулась и схватилась о косяк (раны взвыли, но обращать на это внимание она даже не подумала).

Масляная лампа в руках женщины в короткой свободной рубашке осветила лицо и грудь измученной Малики. Ситуацию хозяйка, похоже, оценила моментально, а вот первый же её вопрос мог бы озадачить, если бы в голове Малики ещё оставалось место для каких-то задач.  
— Оружие есть?  
Малика кивнула (голова откликнулась гадкой болью) и попыталась отстегнуть от пояса ножны, но в итоге просто вытащила кинжал и бросила его на пол.  
— Заходи.

С первым же шагом внутрь дома мир для Малики начал угасать, и она была готова упасть, когда сквозь толщу боли и тошноты расслышала, будто издалека, окрик: «Не здесь! Я не дотащу тебя!» — и хозяйка сначала потянула её за руку, а потом просто толкнула к широкой скамье. Упав на скамью лицом вниз, Малика наконец окончательно потеряла сознание.


	9. Глава 8: Тёплое солнце в деревне близ Дараи, столицы Оро

Там же она и проснулась совершенно голая, укрытая не по сезону тёплым одеялом и с подушкой-валиком под головой. В голове перекатывался невнятный шум, глаза слезились, помутняя зрение. Тело не ощущало ничего, кроме жёсткости скамьи. Страшно хотелось пить. 

Комната была щедро освещена солнцем — на западе Оро было тепло, и окна рубили широкими. Ничто, кроме солнечных пятен, зрению Малики доступно не было, но нужно было что-нибудь сказать на случай, если хозяйка была здесь.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотала Малика, — большое спасибо, что спасли мне жизнь.  
— Пожалуйста, — откликнулся высокий женский голос. — Думаю, не стану спрашивать, как ты себя чувствуешь. Хочешь воды?  
— Если можно.  
— Можно, почему ж нельзя, только это будет рассол. Ты и так приползла вся обоссанная.  
— Приятно, что вы догадались, — Малика прикрыла глаза, пока её поили рассолом — кажется, даже не просто солёной водой, а каким-то бульоном, но вкус пересохший язык определял неохотно. Не то от запаха (который Малика тоже не ощущала), не то от неожиданной близости соли защекотало в носу, и слёзы полились градом.  
— Вовсе не нужно так плакать. Встать сможешь? Я хочу тебе постелить что-нибудь, не то будешь вся в синяках.  
— Мм... если вы позволите мне ещё немного полежать, думаю, через некоторое время я найду на это силы.  
— Ладно, валяйся. Накормлю, когда придёшь в себя.  
— Большое спасибо... кстати, не подскажете, какой сегодня день?  
— Восьмой. Завтра здесь будет шумно, так что пока отдыхай.

И точно: два последних дня осьмицы были выходными у всех государственных служащих (лишь численность стражи возрастала вдвое); тогда же предпочитали отдыхать городские ремесленники. В эти дни деревенские жители везли на продажу всё, что не запасали сами и не успевали продать перекупщикам. Малика на этих масштабных ярмарках побывала несколько раз, прежде чем зареклась их посещать — слишком уж плохо переносила жару и вонь шумной толпы.

Успокоив головокружение, Малика уселась на лавке. Оказалось, что лавка соседствовала со столом и стеной с разных сторон. Дверь, ведущая, видимо, в прихожую, была у Малики почти в ногах — довольно удачно для хозяйки, которой не пришлось толкать оседающее тело далеко.

Сейчас хозяйка сидела по другую сторону стола и что-то изящное вязала крючком из тонких нитей — если бы Малика не видела процесса, она бы решила, что это плетёное кружево. Это изящество немного не вязалось с деревенской атмосферой, поскольку нить была чёрной и к тому же вощёной — жёсткой и с блеском.

Тут Малика вспомнила, что она всё ещё голая. Хозяйка покосилась на неё, отошла, чтобы зарыться в комод, и вернулась с такой же просторной белой рубашкой, как у неё.  
— Накинь.  
— Премного благодарю... — надевая рубашку, Малика обратила внимание на свежие повязки у себя на руках. Пятен крови на них не было.  
Хозяйка отследила её взгляд:  
— Уж извини, не лекарь, замотала кое-как. Но все эти царапины были поверхностные — зашивать не придётся, само пройдёт.  
— Слава богу, — выдохнула Малика. — Я вам очень благодарна, правда. Если бы не вы...  
— Я сначала думала, что ты от мужа сбежала, — прервала её хозяйка дома, — а вместо фингалов нашла это. Что у тебя там было за сражение? Ты кто такая, беглая преступница?  
— В каком-то смысле...  
— Ого. Серьёзно, что ли? — в отклике не было ни удивления, ни недоверия.

Голос хозяйки наполнял чувством безопасности, и Малика сладко, вместо потягивания, которое она опасалась себе позволить, облокотилась на нагретый солнцем стол, высокий и такой же массивный, как скамья; подперла голову рукой, ладонь которой была цела, прищурилась на солнце.  
— Простите, что не представилась. Я Малика, меня осудили за дурацкое преступление, которого я к тому же не совершала, и теперь я бегу от стражи. А поскольку я здесь, я подставляю под удар и вас, так что, если вас это тревожит, лучше бы вам меня выгнать прямо сейчас.

Хозяйка хохотнула.  
— Ну наконец-то всё идёт как положено. Я Ла́да. Значит, невинно осуждённая?  
— Эм... госпожа Ла́да?.. Чем я успела вас рассмешить?  
— Можно без госпожи, и давай уже на ты.  
— Хорошо. А в каком всё-таки смысле всё как положено?

— Ну смотри. — Лада отложила вязание и вслед за Маликой облокотила локти на стол — но уже затем, чтобы сплести пальцы в замок и строго посмотреть поверх них, изображая серьёзность судьи. Заранее довольная этой шуткой, Малика расплылась в улыбке, ради чего немного изменила наклон головы — и с этого угла поняла вдруг, что Лада и раньше сидела, подобрав под себя ноги, а для этой позы ей и вовсе пришлось привстать на колени. Малика была невысокой, но хозяйка, похоже, оказалась и того ниже.

А Лада меж тем уже декларировала закон, которому должны были подчиняться случайные путницы, падающие в обморок на пороге чужого дома. Голос её стал звонче, чем раньше, подстраиваясь под торжественный лексикон.  
— Сначала ты должна была спросить: «Где я?»  
— Ну, я что-то помню... — начала лепетать свои оправдания обвиняемая Малика. — А более точное знание мне ни к чему — я не местная.  
— Ни к чему или нет — это как посмотреть... Но нет. Первым делом ты должна была проспать три дня!

— Этого я тоже боялась, — призналась Малика. — Но ты сказала, что сегодня восьмое, и я успокоилась. Сейчас утро, так? Ведь это окно выходит на восток?  
— Да, ты спала часов десять. Всего десять! Признайся, ты специально заявилась, чтобы разбить моё сердце. Я ведь прочитала столько приключенческих романов. — И интонации, и поза Лады сменили судейскую строгость на поэтическое разочарование.  
— Мы, похоже, читаем одинаковые книги, — лёгкие Малики выпустили неровный смешок, будто боясь, что полноценный смех закончится для них плачевно. Это опасение Малика разделяла: сейчас всё что угодно могло вызвать боль.  
— Могу ещё предположить, что все книги о путешествиях одинаковые.  
— Печально, но правдоподобно.

Женщины, встретившись взглядами и наигранно смущённо помолчав, наконец засмеялись, отпуская скопившееся напряжение, — хотя смех Малики оставался таким же неровным и осторожным. А вот Лада, кажется, не могла остановиться, пока смех не измучил её и на глазах её не выступили слёзы.  
— Эм... Лада? Ты в порядке?  
— Ага, — подтвердила Лада, утирая слёзы. — Со мной случается, что смеюсь и не могу перестать.  
Малика, не зная, подозревать ли ей истерику или нервный срыв, решила уточнить:  
— Я тут подумала — ты сама-то выспалась? Ты же ухаживала за мной.  
— Выспалась, выспалась. Что там было уходу-то — обтереть тебя и царапины перевязать. Шмотки твои я срезала, постираю и пущу на тряпки. Кстати, хороший был плащ.  
— Ага, — под этим солнцем, прогревающим дерево ствола, непреодолимое довольство расползалось по всему маликиному телу, и даже комплимент покойному плащу таял в груди, как размягчающееся от тепла масло. — Надеюсь, его ещё можно пустить на лоскутное одеяло или что-то в этом роде.  
— Да, для одеяла как раз, чёрные куски тоже нужны.  
— Тем более что он не чёрный, он тёмно-бордовый.  
— Да? Ну извини, не признала. Он был в таком состоянии...

Спустя время Малика обнаружила, что глаза её слипаются — сейчас это была уже не усталость, а томная дневная сонливость. Она снова опустилась на лавку, подложив под голову валик. Отсюда события последних полутора суток казались далёкими, да и сама она моментально глушила всплывавшие в памяти картины, подменяя их сухим теплом жёлтого солнечного света. Свет уже не заливал, как к моменту её пробуждения, весь длинный пустой стол, а лишь гнездился на его краю да слепил жмурящуюся Малику.  
— Если собираешься заснуть, дай мне сперва что-нибудь постелить на лавку.  
— Не-ет, — разморёно протянула Малика, — хорошо и так...

Но вскоре лежать стало скучно, и она уселась снова; и в процессе смены позы ощутила довольно остро свою наготу, которая смущала, учитывая, что рубаха была короткой.  
Лада выглядела полностью увлечённой своим вязанием и оттого какой-то строгой; она не подняла взгляда на Малику, когда та шевельнулась, поэтому отвлекать её казалось неловким, и Малика немного смутилась. Ещё сильнее она смутилась, осознав, какой личный характер имела просьба, но решила наконец, что после всего, что для неё сделали, пытаться не беспокоить хозяйку уже поздно.  
— Это... прости, пожалуйста, но у тебя не найдётся для меня каких-нибудь штанов?  
— А, извини, не подумала, — Лада снова зарылась в комод и вытащила оттуда пару таких же белых, как и рубаха, панталон со вставками из простого кружева. Расправила их в руках, чтобы посмотреть оценивающе; выглядела она при этом так торжественно, что Малика не удержалась и хихикнула. — Держи, эти вроде нормальные.  
— Надеюсь, я не лишаю тебя последних панталон.  
— Ничего, не такая уж и драгоценность.

Это напомнило Малике о другом:  
— Кстати, эм... у меня должны быть деньги, если не потеряла.  
— Наконец опомнилась, — Лада встала и потянулась — тёплая духота позднего лета влияла и на неё. — Очень жаль, но я всё кинула в сенях, потому что для комнат оно грязновато. — Она отправилась за тот самый дверной проём, вблизи которого Малика проснулась; Малика замешкалась, не понимая, стоит ли идти следом, и голос Лады настиг её, когда она ещё не успела выйти в прихожую:  
— Кинжал, который только как вилку использовать, пояс с флягами, рюкзак с деньгами в двух кошелях, башмаки. Так?  
— Спасибо, — Малика выдохнула. — Я заплачу.  
— Да, денег у тебя полно. Не хочешь купить у меня лошадь?

«Не хочешь купить у меня лошадь?»  
Сердце Малики подскочило, изо рта вырвалось тяжёлое тёплое дыхание. Одним вопросом Лада вернула её из жаркой истомы к мыслям о побеге, но теперь это было не отчаяние, а маленькая надежда, столь мучительная и счастливая, что, казалось, ещё немного — и придётся утирать навернувшиеся слёзы.  
— Да! Лада, да, да, да! Я очень хочу купить лошадь!  
— Я так и подумала. Пешком ты далеко не убежишь, а вот лошади у меня есть.


	10. Глава 9: Ведьма в деревне близ Дараи, столицы Оро

— Ведь это, наверно, те самые лошади, на которых сейчас уехали селяне? — к моменту, когда Лада вернулась в комнату, Малика вновь прилегла на скамью, покрыв её одеялом — и этот вопрос задавала уже из положения лёжа. Глаза её слипались, и было понятно, что в этот раз это не дневная истома, а накатившая вновь усталость. — Если так, то они же, наверно, рассердятся, если я одну куплю.  
— Хмм.  
Зачем-то Ладе понадобилась пауза — вероятно, узор её кружева требовал сосредоточения. Под столом Малика видела, как она ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее на скамье, забравшись, действительно, с ногами.

— Смотри, в этот раз они взяли восемь... да, восемь лошадей, остальное добрали своими. А всего у меня их четырнадцать.  
— О... Ого, — от изумления Малика широко распахнула уже закрывшиеся было глаза.  
— Вот именно. Мой отец их, похоже, коллекционировал.  
— Мм. Вот оно что... — Малика вздохнула, сгоняя сон, и вытянулась лёжа на спине, с руками, сцепленными под головой. — И распоряжаешься ими всеми ты? Я имею в виду, из всей семьи.  
— Хмм, — повторила Лада, и стало понятно, что ей, похоже, просто-напросто лень разговаривать. — Ты про какую семью сейчас?

Это было неожиданно, отчего Малика смутилась, и смущение не дало ей подумать над ответом должным образом:  
— Ну... твоя семья? Люди, которые с тобой живут?  
— А, это, — Лада сладко застонала, потягиваясь, и Малике померещилась в этом жесте некоторая демонстративность. — Никто со мной не живёт. Я одна.  
— О господи! Извини.  
Повторно сбитая с толку, Малика так разволновалась, что снова уселась на скамье.  
— Я... ну, эти стереотипы. Я думала... ох.  
— ...Ну, ожидаемо, — Лада явно протягивала руку помощи, но Малика уже не могла преодолеть инерцию позорных оправданий, достойных подростка.  
— ...думала, что в деревнях выгодно группироваться и создавать семьи... И у тебя большой дом. — Она досадовала на себя ещё более оттого, что эту жалкую речь можно было трактовать и как жалость к «бессемейной» Ладе, хотя сама Малика в этом отношении не отличалась ничем.

Зато теперь она, очевидно, завладела вниманием Лады, которая даже оторвала взгляд от своего вязания, чтобы взглянуть на Малику.  
— Выгодно-то выгодно, но это же не значит, что надо грести всех под одну гребёнку, правда? Я живу одна. Кроме лошадей, ничем не занимаюсь.  
— Ого. — Малика задумалась, отвлекаясь от неприятных переживаний. — Выпас, кормление, уборка, чистка, лечение... И работа по дому? Всё сама — ну, кроме лечения? И на всё хватает денег?  
— Не всё сама, — вздохнула Лада, понимая, что от вопросов ей не скрыться, — и не на всё хватает, если так посчитать. Но мне помогают, я же ведьма.  
— А? — замешательство Малики всё усугублялось. — Ну, ээ... это бывает. Наверно.  
— Наверно, бывает, — равнодушно согласилась её собеседница.  
Разговор развивался в неожиданном направлении, и Малика ощутила себя сбегающей, когда обратилась к другой теме, волновавшей её сильнее:  
— Извини, Лада. Я очень хочу есть.  
— Сейчас всё будет, — откликнулась Лада, наконец выпуская из рук вязание.

После творога с фруктами и хлебом («прости, вечером приготовлю что-нибудь из овощей, а завтра могут и рыбы принести») и заменившего воду рассола, который оказался арбузным («Нет, я знала, что существуют люди, которые засаливают арбуз, но я не подозревала, что они действительно существуют!» — «Я, по крайней мере, не солю его вместе с коркой, как некоторые!») Лада поинтересовалась у Малики, не хочет ли та ещё и помыться.  
— Общая баня? Понимаю, завтра она, наверно, будет переполнена? Нужно сейчас.  
— Сегодня её не топили, но это ничего. Там есть корыта с пресной водой, она уже должна была согреться.  
— Так даже лучше — раны не откроются.

В баню они пошли вместе. Раздеваясь в предбаннике, Малика украдкой разглядывала свою спутницу — та была слишком хороша. Каштановую косу она закрепила на затылке, обнажая спину, на которой неожиданно для этого цвета волос гнездились веснушки. Ими же были осыпаны плечи и ключицы. У Лады была маленькая грудь и широкие бёдра, что делало её похожей на одну из тех стеклянных кукол, про которых врали, будто бы их выдували одним дыханием.  
— Я смотрю, ты никогда не видела голую женщину, — усмехнулась Лада. — Хватит уже на меня коситься. Лучше скажи, что ты будешь делать со своим лицом?  
— Лицом? Ээ...  
— Лицом. И плечами. И спиной.  
Малика, приподняв руку, глянула сперва на внутреннюю, затем на внешнюю сторону плеча. Удивлённо помолчала.  
— Так вот оно что, — сказала она. — Я-то думаю, почему у меня всё чешется.  
— Ты сгорела к чертям собачьим. Тут и нормальный человек сгорит, целый день под солнцем неприкрытая, а с твоей нежной кожей тебе бы вообще из дома не выходить.  
— Ну, выбора не было. Потерплю, небось не умру.  
— Смажем чем-нибудь, как придём домой. Вроде сыворотка должна помогать?..

— Так почему ты ведьма? — спросила Малика, намыливая голову.  
— Не болтай, пена в рот натечёт. Я ведьма, потому что все так считают.  
— Это я поняла, мне интересно, с чего они это взяли.  
— Ну...  
Лада помолчала.  
— Я живу одна не потому что мне это нравится. Точнее, я даже не знаю, нравится ли мне это — не с чем сравнивать.  
Это Малике представить было несложно благодаря её собственному обширному опыту, но она всё же решила уточнить:  
— Всегда, что ли, была одна?  
— Не всегда, но уже довольно долго. У меня, видишь ли, поумирали все.  
— Оу... приношу свои извинения, — на этот раз Малика смутилась, но уже не колебалась, как прежде: не она завела повторно этот разговор.  
— Сожаления можешь оставить себе, это было давно.  
— Ну оставить так оставить...

— А кто умер? Я уже поняла про отца...  
— Мать умерла родами, — взялась перечислять Лада, ради этого распрямившись и перестав на секунду яростно орудовать мочалкой. — Потом умер старший брат, потом отец, потом новая женщина отца, потом её ребёнок, потом мой первый муж, потом мой второй муж... Вроде всё.

Малика закашлялась, чуть не наглотавшись при этом пены, — но с каким-то опозданием, будто сдерживала сперва эту реакцию в ожидании продолжения.

— Впечатляющий список. И как тебе теперь живётся?  
— Ну-у-у.  
Мочалка снова заработала в полную силу.  
— Не скажу, что плохо. Соседи считают меня ведьмой и приносят еду, и иногда пасут моих лошадей.  
— А ты им что?  
— А я даю им лошадей для пахоты.

Малика не была сильна в деревенской внутренней экономике, поскольку подавляющая часть её представлений о деревенской жизни были почерпнуты из художественной литературы, и лишь очень редкие — из скудного личного опыта. Этими последними можно было и вовсе пренебречь, поскольку «опыт» состоял из редких посещений дома прародителей по отцовской линии, случавшихся в раннем детстве.  
И всё-таки, по её представлениям, обмен не выглядел равноценным.

— Но ты же должна что-то делать для них как ведьма? Не только как владелица лошадей?   
— Я не то чтобы делаю... Мастерю из всякого сора бесполезные обереги, а когда люди приходят, внимательно смотрю на них с крыльца.  
— ...Сейчас и за такое платят?  
Лада тщетно пыталась отмочить загрубевшие пятки.  
— У тебя ничего не выйдет, когда баня не топлена...  
— Без тебя знаю... Платят ещё как, правда, в зависимости от их настроения. Иногда они трактуют мой взгляд как «мало принёс», иногда — как «ладно, на этот раз не буду тебя проклинать», ну и изредка, когда они особенно уверены в себе, — как благодарность.  
— Удобно.  
— Не то слово.  
— Кстати, не боишься, что нас кто-нибудь подслушает? Или что я всем перескажу этот разговор?  
— Не боюсь.  
«Коротко и ясно, — мысленно прокомментировала Малика. — Ну, оно и к лучшему».  
— Обереги вроде той чёрной штучки, которую ты вязала?  
— Э... нет. Это я приделаю куда-нибудь к одежде, для имиджа. К тому же это красиво, мне нравится.

— Но, если честно, — продолжала Малика, — с таким, кхм... послужным списком любая бы начала что-нибудь дурное думать о себе.  
— Ой ли?   
Голос Лады выражал сильное намерение ответить развёрнуто, давно подготовленной речью. Малика поняла, что всколыхнула жгучее, и рада была бы подать назад, но было поздно: Лада подняла взгляд от корыта с водой и продемонстрировала Малике ладонь свей правой руки; стала загибать пальцы — изящно, начиная с мизинца.  
— Мама едва пережила первые роды, ей вообще нельзя было рожать.  
Мизинец.  
— У брата не сворачивалась кровь, но он всё равно полез учиться ездить верхом — и умер после первого же падения.  
Безымянный.  
— Отец начал встречаться с другой женщиной, но всё равно вскоре запил и пьяным угорел в её бане.  
Средний.  
— Эта женщина умерла от отравления.  
Указательный.  
— Тогда уже все считали, что я виновата, но, думаю, она просто покончила с собой, не пережила смерть моего папаши. Её дочь забрали в другую семью, в которой уже было трое детей. Этим детям она не понравилась.  
Большой.  
— Потом она отчего-то упала со скалы.

Чётко, по пунктам — так отвечали Малике на уроках старательные ученицы, и точно так же они, как Лада сейчас, в конце переводили дух, будто вышли из режима докладчицы и снова стали взволнованными женщинами, готовыми в любой момент усомниться в своей правоте.  
— После этого каждый поймёт, что виновата во всём я, — в голосе Лады закончилась плохо сдерживаемая ярость и появился мрачный, издевательский лёд. Украдкой она смотрела на Малику, ожидая реакции; Малика потерянно молчала, не в силах взглянуть в глаза женщине, которая только что при ней расплескала заполнявшее её невероятное горе.  
Это был очевидный «синдром попутчицы», ведь скоро Малика должна была покинуть Ладу навсегда. Она не была той, кому было бы позволительно впустить это горе в себя.

— Ты здорово зла на них, я посмотрю. — Спокойствие маликиного тона было подпорчено тем, что она всё ещё смотрела в пол.  
— Зла, — откликнулась Лада в чистейшем равнодушии. — Я зла на мразей, которые убили мою сестру, на мразей, которые отговаривали её видеться со мной, и на мразей, которые наблюдали за её страданиями и ничего не сделали. А всё остальное меня не волнует. — И вновь в этом разговоре интонации противоречили жестам: Лада резко скрутила мочалку, будто пытаясь порвать её, а не выжать.  
— Пожалуй, я бы на твоём месте предпочла стать настоящей ведьмой.  
— Пожалуй, я бы на своём тоже.  
— ...Что?

Ярость угасала в Ладе, сменяясь слабостью и чем-то ещё, что Малика не могла понять, хотя почти ощущала комок, застрявший в горле её товарки. Прошагав по неопасно (воды было потрачено немного) мокрому полу от стены к стене и обратно, Лада махнула рукой:  
— Пойдём отсюда.

Одевались они в молчании, но на пути до дома его разрушила Лада неловким признанием:  
— У меня есть... свои слабости.


	11. Глава 10: Смерти в деревне близ Дараи, столицы Оро

Они добрались до дома, и Лада, отобрав у Малики снятые повязки, начала рвать на бинты вынутый из закромов белый хлопковый лоскут. Малика знала, что ей, как «попутчице» Лады, сейчас стоило спросить про упомянутые ранее слабости, но она позволила себе другой вопрос, подозревая, что после вернуться к нему будет не так-то просто.

— Лада... ты не упомянула мужей. Они ведь тоже умерли?  
Лада была занята другим: взяв Малику за плечи, она заставила её сделать шаг назад и усадила в высокое деревянное кресло, которое Малика ранее не замечала за своей спиной. Малика с облегчением облокотилась на спинку, под которую была подложена подушка — за время похода в баню она успела устать. Это положение оказалось неудобным для перевязки: за спиной Малики была стена, а свет от противоположного окна Лада загораживала собой; пространство справа от Малики занимал маленький стол, предназначенный, видимо, для чтения, но сейчас пустующий — ни лампы, ни газеты. Малика уже было решила, что её сейчас пересадят, но Лада вместо этого уселась на стол, открывая для себя свет из западного окна. Заговорила она неожиданно, отвечая Малике на вопрос:  
— Ну, первого я и правда убила, тут люди не врут.

Правая рука Малики, которую принялась бинтовать Лада, была опухшей, но кровь из порезов не текла — впрочем, и заживающими они не выглядели. Предплечье казалось совсем белым, и не было понятно, из-за проблем ли с кровоснабжением или просто на контрасте со сгоревшим плечом. Малика хотела понаблюдать за процессом, но её склонённая голова бросала на руку тень — пришлось смотреть искоса, а через некоторое время она и вовсе бросила это дело, променяв на удовольствие прислонить голову к спинке кресла.  
— И как же... ты его убила?

Лада подняла голову от бинтуемой руки, вздохнула, будто мать ребёнка, задающего очередной из бесконечных вопросов.  
— Я его убила, потому что это был один из тех детей, которые убили мою сестру.

Малика охнула, вновь поднимая голову, настолько ответ Лады оказался внезапным.  
— И он был твоим мужем?!  
— Эх, Малика-Малика, — Лада говорила горько, но и покровительственно. Такие интонации ей необъяснимо шли, будто говорила она не глоткой, а всем своим телом. — Чему ты удивляешься-то? В деревне не так-то много женщин сходного возраста, чтобы на них жениться. Он позвал меня замуж, я пошла.  
Лада зевнула.  
— Это был средний из их детей. Старший был мальчик, младшая — девочка... самой младшей моя сестра... могла бы быть.  
— И ты убила его. Этого среднего.  
— Ну не то чтобы прямо в постели придушила. Я думаю, он бы и без меня сдох, я просто немного его подстегнула.  
— А... — Малике было всё равно, насколько большим был вклад Лады в чью-либо смерть — но хотелось знать, что чувствовала сама Лада.

Здесь законы случайной исповеди требовали спросить, как же было совершено убийство, но Малика вновь ощущала, что один из возникающих у неё вопросов она, упустив возможность сейчас, не сможет задать больше никогда.  
— Скажи... ты говоришь, что его убила ты, потому что хочешь так думать, или... — внезапно осознав, в чём на самом деле её вопрос заключался, Малика выпалила, не успев почувствовать свою бестактность: — Это потому, что ты ненавидишь его? Или на самом деле ты ненавидишь... я ... я хотела сказать, себя? — и пока Малика говорила, глаза её расширялись от ужаса неуместности её слов.

Лада поперхнулась и отпустила руку Малики — пальцы проскользили по предплечью вниз, успев неохотно поймать ладонь. Осознание сказанного Маликой настигало её, искажая её лицо, и она давилась выдохом сдерживаемой злости — должно быть, ей, так гладко державшейся течения её рассказа, было сейчас обидно до слёз, как от подножки. Но когда Малика открыла рот, всё ещё не понимая, что теперь говорить, Лада уже справилась с собой:  
— Хорошо хоть, что на этот раз ты разговариваешь, как в книгах. — Речь её вновь звучала горестно и едко, и Малике было так мучительно стыдно, что стало понятно — этот момент из тех, неожиданное воспоминание о которых будет мешать сну и спустя годы. И всё же эти слова были милосердием — позволением вернуться на шаг назад без штрафа.  
— Так как же он умер?  
Лада вздохнула, пытаясь отрешиться от гнева.

— Он, представь себе, и впрямь питал ко мне некоторую слабость — то есть любил, надо полагать. — Отвращение мешало Ладе называть вещи своими именами. — Но он, видишь ли, был из тех младших братьев, которые думают только о том, как они во всём проигрывают старшим. Хоть я и не знаю, в чём он там проигрывал, кроме внешности. Но вот насчёт внешности... это да, выглядел он и правда не очень. На фоне братца уж точно. — Лада бинтовала маликину руку мерно, будто подчинённая плавному ритму; иногда отматывала назад, недовольная результатом. Малика смотрела на неё едва повернув голову, снизу вверх с робким вниманием — вставлять своих неосторожных реплик она больше не намеревалась, но хотела дать Ладе понять, что слышит её.  
— Так что младшенький был страшно горд, что первым женился, да ещё и на такой признанной красавице, как я. Ну а меня трясло от одного взгляда на него, но я изобразила этакую потаённую симпатию, знаешь. И вышла за него.

На этот раз Лада ждала вопроса, и Малика осторожно уточнила:  
— Вы... не спали?  
Она попала.  
— Пф! Даже не целовались. Я думаю, я неплохо сыграла... Притворялась, что вру ему о любви, а сама засматриваюсь на его брата. Знала, что у него это больное место.  
— И он...  
— Полетел со скалы вслед за моей бедной сестрой. — Интонировала гадливость Лада так выразительно, будто играла в театре. — С другой, кстати, скалы. Молодец, не осквернил своим мерзким трупом место, где она умерла.

Малика не справилась выдержать образовавшуюся паузу — помешала необходимость ухватиться за посетившую её мысль.  
— Кстати, получается... Он начал за тобой ухаживать, когда тебя уже считали ведьмой?  
— Ну да, поговаривали уже давно. Он, бедняжка, ещё и защищать меня пытался, — Лада фыркнула, обозначая подразумевавшийся, но не прозвучавший смех. — Хотя что тут защищать? В каждом селе кого-нибудь да окрестят ведьмой. В этом — меня. Невелика беда.

Малика вспомнила, что в деревне родителей её отца тоже была ведьма — ею даже стращали детишек, но никогда Малике не казалось, чтобы ведьмы боялись взрослые. Может быть, в разных частях побережья были разные обычаи?

— Вот сейчас рассказываю — звучит же, будто он был хорошим человеком, — задумчиво сообщила Лада потолку. Вновь опустив взгляд на маликину руку, увидела, что та уже перебинтована; перебралась, чтобы усесться на пол слева от Малики, прямо под окном, подтянув к себе откуда-то из-под скамьи круглый коврик. — Но влюблённый подонок всё ещё подонок. Он же и сестру мою мучил точно так же — чтобы от брата не отстать.

Больше всего Малика боялась, что ей расскажут, как именно травили девочку, но, видимо, все ладины попытки застревали у неё в горле.

— А второй мой муж, — продолжала Лада, — был этот самый старший брат. Он всерьёз подумал, что я в него влюблена! — и снова последовала усмешка на месте злорадного смеха. — Но он уже сам умер, справился без меня. Пьяным в бане, как мой папаша, только обварился, а не угорел. Вот и молодец, а то я никак не могла придумать, чем его потравить.

Малика не знала, что ей теперь говорить; Лада не знала, что говорить ей. Поэтому она просто сказала: «Готово», когда левая рука Малики тоже была перебинтована.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула Малика. Она попыталась встать и, вставая, увидела, как тёмные пятна плывут перед её глазами. — Ох, Лада... Извини, Лада.  
Она упала обратно в кресло.  
— Что такое?  
— Ничего, просто... можно мне лечь? Мне, похоже, совсем плохо.

Лада с удовольствием уцепилась за этот способ покинуть на время и тяжёлый разговор, и своё мрачное состояние.  
— Сиди пока, — приказала она Малике уже прежним своим тоном — тоном притворно ворчливой, но на самом деле доброй хозяйки; ушла в другую, противоположную сеням комнату и вернулась спустя некоторое время с тонким тюфяком. Стащив одеяло со скамьи, бросила на неё тюфяк; со второй попытки открыв нужный ящик, добыла из комода простынь. Малика, наблюдавшая за ней затуманенным взглядом, даже не очень сообразила, в какой момент Лада потянула её за локоть, вытаскивая из кресла. Пришлось опираться на Ладу, чтобы дойти до кровати. Малика не понимала, когда же ей успело стать так плохо — должно быть, проследила, слушая ладину исповедь.

— Да у тебя, моя радость, жар, — сообщила Лада, ощупав Малике лоб и основание челюсти. — Раньше нельзя сказать было?  
Раньше сказать было нельзя, но сообщать об этом вслух никак не хотелось — можно было опять ввязаться в поверхностную беседу, на что, казалось, просто не хватит сил.  
— Кстати, никаких лекарств у меня нет. И врач, наверно, уехал в город с остальными... Разве что воды могу согреть.  
Малика молчала — большего смысла, чем вежливости, в её ответах не было бы, а трудиться вежливости ради не хотелось.  
— Или, может, ты сама знаешь, чем жар сбивают?

Это было уже слишком — несмотря на неготовность к разговору, Малика даже рассмеялась, пусть и слабо, оберегая живот и лёгкие от сильного напряжения.  
— Лада... как ты вообще дожила до своих лет? В деревне-то?  
— Будешь много спрашивать — не доживёшь сама.  
— Ива... тонкая ивовая кора...  
— Варить надо? — Лада соображала быстро и выделяла главное.  
— Просто растолочь в кашу.  
— Лежи... нет, поспи лучше. Я скоро буду.


	12. Глава 11: Паранойя в деревне близ Дараи, столицы Оро

Заснуть оказалось не так-то легко. Сперва Малика, конечно, провалилась в беспокойную темноту, но долго это не продлилось — жар мешал сну. Поэтому она успела очнуться к моменту, когда Лада завершила свои приготовления и, протиснувшись между столом и скамьёй, просунула под голову Малики ладонь (поскольку падала на скамью Малика не очень прицельно, подушка-валик осталась где-то в головах).  
— Я могу сама...  
Лада проигнорировала эту реплику (а может, и не услышала — Малика не знала, был ли её голос достаточно громким). Легко, без усилия она приподняла маликину голову левой рукой, чтобы правой влить в приоткрытый рот кисленькое лекарство. Лицо и шею Малики она протёрла влажной тряпкой.  
— Что ж, это всё, что я пока что могу для тебя сделать.

Однако уходить Лада явно не собиралась — вместо этого она присела на скамью рядом с Маликой. Малика же не знала, что превалирует в ней — благодарность или стыд за свою жалкую беспомощность, поэтому сама не заметила, как попыталась выразить и то и другое.  
— Спасибо тебе... то есть, извини... то есть, всё же, я так благодарна... — помимо прочего, в голове Малики металась мысль о том, что за всё это она могла бы заплатить деньгами — но, очевидно, озвучивать это в такой ситуации было бы крайне неуместно.

— Малика, — одёрнула её Лада, осознавая и отпуская мятущееся в ней чувство, — неужели ты не понимаешь, что сейчас происходит? Впервые за долгие годы я в этом доме не одна.  
— О... — образы плыли в глазах Малики, приобретая диковинный смысл, и слова Лады вплетались в эти образы гармонично, теряя свою исконную сущность и заменяя её мистичной, недосягаемой загадкой.

— Да у меня даже кошки нет! — воскликнула вдруг Лада совершенно неуместно, будто затыкая обратно бутыль с протёкшей чувственностью.  
— А как же... мыши? — поддержала её Малика.  
— А я ничего и не храню, — Лада усмехнулась.  
«Понятно, у неё нет в этом потребности — всю еду приносят селяне».  
— Малика... — Лада замялась. — А можно мне полежать тут с тобой? — после сказанного ею ранее Лада уже не боялась своей просьбы — бояться стало нечего.  
— Что? Конечно же, — Малике всё-таки было больно, очень больно и гадко как разговаривать, так и просто держать глаза открытыми, поэтому ладина просьба звучала как спасение. Благо скамья была широкой.

Пока Лада устраивалась поверх одеяла на боку, спиной к Малике и к стене, Малика вспомнила и о другом.  
— А ты не боишься заразиться?  
— Что? Конечно, не боюсь. Ты же ничем и не больна.  
Так, скорее всего, и было — просто пылала обожжённая солнцем кожа, просто весь маликин организм достиг той черты, после которой не мог уже справиться с измождением.

Подействовал ли ивовый сок, или успокаивающая близость Лады, или то, что часть одеяла Лада стащила под себя, и стало не так жарко — а скорее всего, всё вместе, — но Малика смогла заснуть до вечера, и, хоть сон и не был лёгким и приятным, всё же это был отдых, которого ей так не хватало последние дни.

Она проснулась, когда уже стемнело, и комната освещалась одной лишь масляной лампой — впрочем, вполне успешно. Медленно, ценой головокружения и тёмных пятен перед глазами, она уселась на скамье.  
Это шевеление не осталось незамеченным: Лада выбралась из кресла, и Малика обнаружила вторую лампу, висевшую над письменным столом.  
— Я передумала насчёт овощей, больно уж жалко ты смотришься. Сварила овсянку, она ещё тёплая.  
— А... она будет сладкая? — Малика не собиралась изображать привередливого ребёнка, это получилось как-то само.  
— Сладкая, сладкая. На молоке и с изюмом.  
— А ты уже поела?  
— Нет, тебя ждала. Так что просыпайся быстрее, не мори меня голодом.  
В этот раз на столе помимо привычного уже рассола присутствовал чай, на который Малика уставилась с вожделением, и Лада наполнила чашку для неё.

— Знаешь что, Малика... Твои волосы очень заметны.  
— Думаешь, мне нужно скрываться настолько тщательно?  
— Ну, вряд ли стражники станут расклеивать повсюду твои портреты, но, если они хоть что-то знают о твоей внешности, об этом напишут в газете.  
— Вот оно что... надо полагать, селяне покупают газету в городе и читают все вместе?  
— И тут откуда ни возьмись появляешься ты. Да ещё и живёшь у ведьмы.

— Кстати... это и правда интересно. Из всех мест мне повезло оказаться здесь, с тобой.  
— Ничего интересного, ведьмы всегда живут на отшибе. А соседний дом и вовсе пустует.  
(«Вот, значит, куда я постучалась в первый раз».)  
— В деревне бывают пустующие дома?  
— Бывают, но недолго. Если за лето никто не заселится, его разберут на брёвна. Древесина не такая уж и дешёвая, чтобы оставлять её гнить в сезон дождей.

Это была правда: древесина на Восточном побережье ценилась высоко. В низинах деревья почти не росли, и за ними нужно было подниматься в горы, что было связано с больши́ми трудностями: бо́льшая часть хребтов была плохо проходима. Но и на верхних уровнях лес со временем всё более редел. Предпринимались даже попытки искусственно засаживать леса, но взрастала лишь очень малая часть: не было понятно, какие именно условия требовались дереву для роста в горах, а равнина давно была поделена на пахотные участки.  
Вдобавок ко всему, ещё сто лет назад древесина активно использовалась для отопления в зимний сезон. Позже, когда добыча угля стала стабильной, использовать древесину для отопления в Оро было законодательно запрещено — запрет был встречен народным возмущениям и даже волнениями, но постепенно орцы приспособились к топке углём, научились почти не загрязнять воздух и даже лепить из отходов горения кирпичи для нежилых пристроек. О том, что случится, если иссякнет уголь, никто старался не думать.

За этими мыслями Малика рассеянно бродила взглядом по комнате, пока не наткнулась на письменный столик. Вопреки её ожиданиям, лежала на нём не книга, а бумага и чернильница с пером.  
— Лада, ты сочиняешь? Или ведёшь дневник?  
Лада вздрогнула от разрушения тишины, отличного от хлюпанья овсянки.  
— Какой там дневник, с моей-то жизнью? Я учусь красиво писать.  
— Хочешь изменить почерк? Говорят, в таком возрасте это сделать сложно.  
— И сколько же, по-твоему, мне лет?  
— Ну... не меньше пятидесяти.  
Лада вздохнула.  
— Мне сорок восемь. И мне абсолютно, совершенно нечего делать.  
— Ох... я должна была подумать.  
— Но нет, — продолжала Лада, — я не корректирую почерк. Просто учусь рисовать красивые буквы.  
— А, каллиграфия! Сможешь подписывать обереги селянам.  
— Да нет же. Я говорю, что мне просто нужно занимать себя хоть чем-нибудь. — Лада запрокинула голову, рассматривая потолок, и было понятно, что она просто прячет лицо, должно быть, не зная сама, какая эмоция сейчас на нём отразилась. — Сумерки — худшее время.

Вот, значит, в чём было дело.  
— То есть, Лада... ты всё-таки боишься.  
— Если ты решила, что я боюсь своих мертвецов, то нет, я не настолько глупа. Я боюсь живых.  
— Селян?  
— Их.  
— А тогда... — Малика будто бы пыталась уложить в мозгу всё необходимое для решения задачи, но что-то всё время ускользало из потяжелевшей головы, и оставалось спросить прямо. — Разве здесь есть для тебя опасность? Ты же сама говорила, что в каждой деревне должна быть своя ведьма.  
— Знаешь, Малика, — Лада просто её проигнорировала, — тебе очень повезло, что твой стук застал меня в сенях. Я открыла дверь машинально, пока ужас ещё не успел завладеть мной. И только увидев тебя, я поняла, что ты могла быть убийцей.  
— Вот оно как. — Малика нисколько не была обижена, пожалуй, ей было даже лестно; но она потратила немного времени, чтобы переоценить произошедшее накануне. — А ведь в таком случае твой вопрос про оружие был немного... излишним? Когда дверь уже открыта, вряд ли это чем-то поможет.  
— Ты не понимаешь, что я чувствовала.

Отодвинув опустевшую тарелку, Лада вновь сплела руки в замок, болезненно вцепившись в собственную кожу ногтями. В этот же замок она уткнулась лбом, пряча глаза, и оттого голос её, направленный вниз, звучал глухо.  
— Знаешь ли ты, Малика, что такое страх? тёмный ужас, который ходит за тобой по пятам? Когда уже не пытаешься сбежать от шороха в кустах, потому что стрела может достать тебя где угодно? Когда ешь принесённую тебе еду, зная, что в ней может оказаться яд, но просто не имея другого выхода?

Лада замолкла, чтобы перевести дух. Ещё немного, и её охватил бы стыд за подобное признание, поэтому она поспешила продолжить.  
— Знаешь ли ты тогда, что есть страх страха? Когда ты боишься быть застигнутой безумием? когда знаешь, что одна неосторожность — и ты погрузишься в темноту, в которой будет лишь чистый ужас? Когда боишься, что будешь умирать, потому что тебе уже слишком страшно будет есть, спать, шевелиться, и останется лишь провести остаток своей жизни внутри огромного, чёрного тела страха?

Речь Лады текла так беспрерывно, что ясно было, как много раз она повторила это про себя. И сейчас, когда у неё наконец нашлась слушательница, даже скудное освещение позволяло увидеть, как слёзы струятся по её щекам, мешая дыханию.  
— И после всего этого... После этого, когда ты впускаешь в дом незнакомую женщину с окровавленными руками, разве тебе важно, что произойдёт с тобой?

Она опять запрокинула голову, глотая слёзы и пытаясь выровнять голос.  
— Никто не смог бы жить так, как жила я. Нет ни единого человека, которому это было бы под силу.

И тут Малика охнула, наконец осознав, что именно могло смешать в ладиных словах и обездвиживающий ужас, и — как прежде — равнодушное спокойствие.  
— Лада... ты наркоманка?


	13. Глава 12: Опиум в деревне близ Дараи, столицы Оро

Малика уже успела прогуляться и вернуться в дом, а Лада по-прежнему не изменила ни своей позы, ни, видимо, выражения лица, хотя это быть в этом уверенной было нельзя: к обеим лампам Лада сидела спиной, и лицо её было затенено.

— И на каком же наркотике ты сидишь?  
Теперь уже Лада перешла в режим недолюбленного ребёнка, и её поза (на которую Малика теперь смотрела с другого ракурса, всё более уверяясь в своей ассоциации) посылала в пространство убедительный сигнал «я в домике». Однако сдаваться Малика не собиралась.

— Опий. Это опий, — неохотно призналась Лада под маликиным внимательным взглядом.  
— Вот как?.. Пьёшь его, да? если бы ты курила, здесь всё было бы пропитано запахом.  
— Абсолютно верно, госпожа детективка, — пусть голос Лады и звучал слегка раздражённо, в нём чувствовалась и готовность продолжать разговор. Но ничего не было в помутнённом маликином сознании (осознав вдруг это, она снова легла, на этот раз уже не потеряв подушку-валик). Не было вопроса, который она бы могла и хотела задать; не было и особого желания слушать.

В этот момент одна из бесцельно скользящих по её мозгу мыслей попала в узкую щель маликиного внимания.

— Лада, а что со мной будет завтра? Торговцы вернутся и смогут меня увидеть. Разве я не испорчу твоей репутации?  
— Ты права, — вздохнула Лада, — я уже некоторое время об этом думаю. Просто неожиданное появление незнакомки в моём доме лишь сыграло бы мне на пользу. Но твои волосы правда очень заметные.  
— Так почему бы нам их не отрезать?  
— Нет, — отказала Лада моментально и решительно.

Малике сложно было понять происходящее — то ли Ладе просто нравились волосы облачком (и впрямь не так уж часто встречающиеся), то ли ей принципиально важно было решить проблему самостоятельно, то ли её остановила неожиданная, не осознанная ещё забота о Малике. Все эти причины казались Малике мелочью, но могли быть важными для Лады.

— Не бойся, я тебя точно не выгоню. Не очень-то хочется стать виновницей твоей смерти.  
— Лада... — из-за маликиного нежелания напрягать лёгкие и горло голос её звучал мягко и сладко, убаюкивая даже её саму. — Лада.  
— Что я? — Лада вновь принялась за вязание. На этот раз вязала она что-то молочно-белое, у чего уже проглядывался рукав.  
— Лада, поехали с мной.  
— Что-о-о?!  
— Я говорю, давай сбежим из Оро вместе.

Лада перевела дыхание и заговорила уже совсем не сбивчиво.  
— Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать. Ты пытаешься подменить мой страх пребывания здесь страхом путешествия вместе с тобой.  
— Кроме того, опасности, которыми нас встретит дорога, гораздо очевиднее опасности жить в своём доме.  
— Так я и подумала.  
— Вот видишь: ты строишь длинные логические цепи, забывая в процессе, где их начало. Ты сама говорила, как боишься самого страха, а затем и страха быть испорченной страхом...  
— Хватит, я поняла. Дай мне подумать до завтра.  
— Нет, не дам!

Малика смутилась неожиданным своим возгласом, но и забирать его назад не собиралась. Однако это яростное возражение, выпущенное наружу, позволило ей немного прийти в себя. Лада же, напротив, выглядела ошарашенной.

— Как часто ты его применяешь... этот опий?  
— Каждый день, вечером. Совсем понемногу!  
— Даже если ты назовёшь точный вес, легче мне не станет, — Малика усмехнулась, — вот уж в чём я не разбираюсь, так это в наркотиках.

— Но, кстати, — продолжала она, — мне казалось, что опиум не запрещён в Оро.  
— Это правда, но запрещена поставка из Полыньи. Формально всем опием владеет государство, поэтому они очень следят за, хах, конкуренцией. То есть подпольным изготовлением и контрабандой.  
— И что же, покупает кто-нибудь государственный опиум?  
— Разве что люди, которым это срочно. Он же дороже контрабандного в три раза.

  
Как Малика уснула, она не заметила. Лишь обнаружила, очнувшись от тяжёлого сна, что Лада опять спит с ней рядом, свернувшись в клубочек. «Скамья, конечно, широкая, но если я буду ёрзать, Ладе останется только свалиться». Додумать эту мысль Малике помешала сонливость — пришлось вернуться в дрёму, из которой её позже вытащил только ранний рассвет.

Малика осторожно потянулась. Хоть спала она и беспокойно, она наконец чувствовала себя выспавшейся. И, похоже, даже не ёрзала во сне.


	14. Глава 13: Вражеские чувства в деревне близ Дараи, столице Оро

FAQ Правила Блог

Книга Фанфиков

Фанфики  
Авторы  
Популярное  
Заявки  
Беты

Добавить фанфик  
Поиск фанфиков  
Случайная работа

Малика с восточного побережья  
Ориджиналы  
Джен  
R  
В процессе  
23  
Ждет критики!  
Asya Rorschach  
автор  
Размер:  
планируется Макси, написано 235 страниц, 91 часть  
Жанры:  
Детектив  
Приключения  
Романтика  
Предупреждения:  
Насилие  
Упоминания наркотиков  
Спойлеры...  
Другие метки:  
Womance  
Дружба  
Политические интриги  
Средневековье  
Элементы фемслэша  
Описание:  
Её волосы не рыжие, а глаза не красные. Она не гениальна и не владеет боевыми искусствами, и ей давно не пятнадцать. Она не богатая и не нищая. Её родители не умерли. Она не серая мышь, но и звездой её не назовёшь.  
Это история о приключениях женщины, в которой нет ничего особенного.  
Примечания автора:  
Паблик: https://vk.com/easten_malika  
Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Уточнять у автора/переводчика  
Редактировать шапку  
Смотреть работу в 1 сборнике

Награды от читателей:  
Пока нет  
Назад  
Содержание  
Вперёд  
Глава 13: Вражеские чувства в деревне близ Дараи, столице Оро  
13 октября 2018, 20:16  
Лада появилась из соседней комнаты и, увидев Малику проснувшейся, первым же делом, вместо «доброго утра», заявила:  
— Я принимаю твоё предложение.  
По утрам Лада становилась деятельной — видимо, благодаря наркотику она засыпала легко, а во сне страх её не будоражил.  
— Вот и правильно. Здесь тебе делать нечего.  
— Какая уверенная, — усмехнулась Лада. — У меня-то, в отличие от тебя, есть выбор. Просто надоело покупать опий контрабандой. — Это, конечно, была лишь шутливая отговорка, и Ладе безусловно было страшно уезжать; но также она понимала, что страх будет владеть ею при любом раскладе, а следующий подобный выбор ей судьба может и не подкинуть. — Ты пока иди умывайся, я сделаю чай. Потом со всем разберёмся.

— Итак, — начала Лада, торжественно подняв руку с творожным пончиком в ней, — у тебя есть деньги, у меня есть лошади и пара золотых украшений, которые я ни разу в жизни не надевала. Одну лошадь тоже можно будет продать.  
— Но для начала нам нужно где-нибудь остановиться, — Малика вдруг осознала, как много вещей нужно учесть затем только, чтобы выбраться из Оро. — Временно нужно будет ориентироваться только на деньги, которые есть у меня. И их ещё придётся обменять.  
— Если ты собираешься ехать по главной дороге из Дараи, то там у границы довольно оживлённо, полно менял и есть парочка гостиниц. Причём с обеих сторон.  
— О... приятно иметь в информаторках контрабандистку.  
— Давай, смейся надо мной, — фыркнула Лада.

— Кстати, — Малика сама была удивлена, что задаёт этот вопрос только теперь, — у тебя самой никогда не возникало с этим проблем?  
— Какие проблемы ты имеешь в виду? — Лада звучала искренне удивлённо.  
— Ну, эм... те, которые бывают у нарушительниц закона?  
— А, э-то... — Лада потянулась сладко и лениво, явно не взбудораженная вопросом, — нет. На кой я им?  
— Что..?  
— Да ничего. У Оро сейчас многовато внутренних проблем, чтобы следить за одиночками, обслуживающими собственные нужды. Плюс, — говорила она лениво и назидательно, будто её попросили пересказать алфавит; и всё же Малика сомневалась, что многие до неё слушали эту речь, — плюс, в деревнях мало наркоманов, все наркотики обычно сосредоточены в городах. Конкретно — в заведениях, предоставляющих такого рода развлечения. Вот к ним иногда приходят выяснить, что и где куплено. Разматывают, в общем, верёвочку с конца.  
— О, да ты много знаешь.  
— Ну а как же, — усмехнулась Лада, — своего врага знать надо. Благо готовых проконсультировать у границы пруд пруди. — Потратив паузу на малозаметный и короткий, но всё же исполненный довольства смешок, она уточнила: — Особенно, конечно, с той стороны границы.  
— Враг, говоришь, — Малика тоже хихикнула, — вот это лексика. Ну что ж, теперь Оро и мой враг тоже, так что постараемся остановиться за пределами нашего врага.  
— Полностью поддерживаю!

Именно сейчас, выстраивая ничуть не слишком смелый и вполне осуществимый план, согретые чаем и ранним подъёмом, впервые за долгое время они были далеки от выматывающего страха, и сами не замечали своих улыбок, будто слитых воедино. Ближайшее будущее планировало быть тяжёлым, но не безысходным, и осознание этого мягким теплом разливалось в груди.

— Итак, добраться до границы мы справимся, — со стуком, будто означающим смысловую точку, Малика поставила на стол опустевшую чашку, чтобы немедленно наполнить её снова. — А вот как мы её перейдём? Наверное, сейчас она охраняется?  
— «Сейчас» означает, что ты застала и то славное время, когда там просто стояла пустая заколоченная будка? — внезапно заинтересованно спросила Лада.  
— Пару раз я там проезжала, но это было давно... — Малика удивилась сама — не столько даже всплывшим неожиданно воспоминаниям, сколько тем, что эти воспоминания не цеплялись ни за какие другие. Но начинать сейчас копаться в памяти было неуместно, да и просто лень.  
— Ну давно так давно, — Лада тоже не проявляла заинтересованности. — В любом случае, ты угадала. Сейчас там две вышки, по солдату в каждой, и два пограничника. Пограничники, кстати, всегда разнополые.  
— Приятная уважительность, — кивнула Малика.  
— А, и у них собаки.  
На слове «собаки» Малика вздрогнула.  
— Лада... причина, по которой ты до сих пор не сказала, чью это сторону так охраняют... только не говори, что это...  
— Нет, это пограничники Полыньи. Расслабься.  
Ужас в глазах Малики таял постепенно, будто на случай, что выдаваемая ей информация изменится снова.  
— Да расслабься ты, я не собиралась тебя пугать! Оро свою границу не охраняет.

Малика выдохнула глубоко и шумно, приложила руку к колотившемуся сердцу; но после небольшой паузы осознала, что для неё это возможность наконец надсмеяться над теперь враждебным ей государством.  
— Да я смотрю, дела у Оро идут неважно.  
— Какое удивительное и, главное, своевременное наблюдение. — Лада лишь улыбнулась, широко и ехидно — специально для Малики, дабы продемонстрировать, как разделяет её чувства.

— Словом, — она вернулась к делу, — последовательность такая: остановиться на ночь в гостинице у границы;  
(мизинец)  
днём перебраться в другую, поближе к центру;  
(безымянный)  
продать побрякушки и лошадь;  
(средний)  
и снять где-нибудь комнату на долгий срок. Дальше... тебе нужно будет найти работу, и... неприятно об этом просить, но ты же сможешь меня поддерживать? Хотя бы некоторое время, потому что работать я пока что умею только ведьмой.  
— А? А предполагалось что-то другое? — искренне удивилась Малика. — Учительницы востребованы, но даже если я не сумею найти работу, подобную прежней... — На этот раз Малика излагала со всем спокойствием давно обдуманные вещи. — Это обычное дело для семей — когда одна работает, а другая следит за домом, так? Значит, обычного заработка должно хватать на двоих. Даже если работа низкоквалифицированная. Слава богу, в Полынье нет красильных заводов, значит...  
— Каких ещё семей... — Лада поняла смысл услышанного раньше, чем успела поперхнуться собственными словами — но механизм уже быть запущен, и её пришлось вставить неуместный резкий выдох. — Ты имеешь в виду, что... ты готова жить вдвоём с ведьмой, у которой едет крыша?  
— Вот и проверим! — Малика откликнулась немедленно, вложив в этот возглас всё доступное ей воодушевление. Она не сомневалась, что была готова — просто не хотела оставлять Ладе шанса счесть её слова обманом.  
— Вот и ладушки, — это был уже не первый раз, когда Лада слизывала речевые обороты Малики, добавляя в них цинизма. — Но учти: ты меня в это втянула — ты будешь и разгребать последствия, если что.  
— По рукам, — Малика не смогла сдержать улыбку: казалось, прямо сейчас, на её глазах, вершилось чудо. Руки они, правда, пожимать не стали, поскольку пальцы были вымазаны маслом от пончиков.

И вдруг чудо разбилось за одно мгновение, лишая так длительно, так тщательно, так заботливо выстраиваемой надежды.  
— Ох, Лада, я забыла, — и в мысли, и в голос Малики вдруг вернулся страх, безнадёжный, обессиливающий, парализующий. — Мы... мы вовсе не можем ехать прямо по государственной дороге. Большие города она обходит, но... Сегодня торговцы будут возвращаться в свои деревни и читать привезённые из города газеты. В них наверняка написано про меня.  
— Они не успеют прочитать их, если мы поедем сейчас.  
— Се... сейчас?!  
— Да. У меня всё уже готово.


	15. Глава 14: Слёзы на восточной границе Оро и Полыньи

— Ты чего ревёшь? Эй, Малика! Я тебе не нянька, я понятия не имею, что в таких ситуациях делать!

Малика не хотела отвечать. Она хотела оставить только себе, впитать полностью это ощущение — что больше ей не нужно сражаться насмерть за каждый свой шаг, оглядываться перед каждым движением.  
Они подъезжали к заставе.

Очереди не было: мало кто стал бы использовать этот путь как торговый, имея альтернативу в низинах; этот же хвост Полыньи был скорее предгорным. Тот факт, что Полынья выставила заграждение на непопулярном пути, не говорил ничего хорошего о политической ситуации в Оро.  
«И что же мне говорить пограничникам? — Правду. Они нормальные».

Подобравшись к заставе вплотную, Лада с Маликой синхронно скинули капюшоны (плащи были сделаны Ладой за ночь из тёплых покрывал, притом настолько искусно и расчётливо, что капюшон Малики не только полностью скрывал пышную шевелюру, но и зрительно уменьшал её объём). Ладу немедленно узнали:  
— Да это же наша госпожа наркоманка! Рады приветствовать, — стражница шутливо поклонилась. — А с вами... Ого!   
Стражница переглянулась со своим партнёром и продолжила с наигранной вежливостью, в то же время давясь смехом:  
— Это не вы, случайно, сорвали флаг со здания суда и скрылись бегством?  
— Что ты сделала?! — Лада залилась смехом вместе с наконец не выдержавшей стражницей. Мужчина-партнёр прикрывал смеющийся рот запястьем. Малика, хоть и была в курсе абсурдности ситуации уже давно, тоже давила в себе желание расхохотаться, заразившись всеобщим весельем.  
— Д-да... всё правильно, кроме того, что я этого не делала, — всхлипнув от смеха, Малика закрыла исказившееся лицо ладонью.

Мужчина-пограничник, которого эпидемия смеха затронула менее всего, уточнил:  
— И вы собираетесь искать в Полынье политического убежища?  
— Да... А что, не дадут?  
— Дадут наверняка. На вас свалили преступление, которого не существует в Полынье. Да и, наверно, — он спохватился, но уже не успел остановить реплику, истекавшую из его горла, — они смогут вас как-нибудь использовать в своих целях...  
— Ая́на, не пугай женщину, — одёрнула его напарница. — Ничего плохого вам не сделают. Ты, Лада, с ней?  
— Ага, с ней вместе.  
— Вообще-то я и не против, чтобы меня использовали, — пожала плечами Малика. Ей даже больше хотелось заявить свою позицию, чем сглаживать неловкость. — Буду только рада пригодиться. Потому что... будем честными, Оро к своим гражданам относится не лучшим образом, так что почему бы не отплатить ему тем же?  
— А... это неплохо, — стражница уже думала о другом. — Когда будете останавливаться в гостинице, попросите хозяев, чтобы о вас доложили. Они сами знают, что надо делать.  
— Вообще-то, — напомнил Ая́на не столько напарнице, сколько себе, — нам ещё нужно убедиться, что это правда вы. Ладу-то мы знаем, а вот... — он порылся в поясной сумке и вытащил газету, свёрнутую в трубочку и уже в таком состоянии помятую. Развернул, прищурился — дорога Малике и Ладе была близкой, и теперь света всё ещё хватало для чтения. — Пишут, что вы учительница математики. Научите нас математике?  
— Эээ... — как и обычно в таких ситуациях, все простые сюжеты повыпадали из маликиной головы. — Хотите, докажу, что корень из двух иррационален?  
— Ничего не понял, — усмехнулся Аяна, — проезжайте.

Спустя несколько метров Малика оглянулась — пограничница, чьего имени она так и не узнала и, вероятно, теперь уже не узнает, тоже обернулась и помахала ей рукой. Было так легко, так тепло в груди, что слёзы полились снова, но уже не столь неспешно, как перед заставой, — и Малика не сдержалась и зарыдала вслух.  
— Притормози, — сказала ей Лада, — вот доберёмся до гостиницы — там и наплачешься.


	16. Глава 15: Невиданная скорость на восточной границе Оро и Полыньи

Хозяйка гостиницы чуть не силой заставила Малику и Ладу наблюдать, как она самолично распрягает лошадей и куда укладывает упряжь; затем таким же принуждением отправила смотреть, как её молодой подчинённый заносит все четыре седельные сумки в комнату второго этажа, запирает её на замок и вручает Ладе ключ. Малика успела заметить, что окно в комнате зарешечено.  
— У границы часто случаются кражи, — шепнула ей Лада, — так они борются и с ворами, и за репутацию.

Малика не предприняла попыток пообщаться с хозяйкой или вникнуть в причины веселья других постояльцев; вместо этого, не сумев даже одолеть ужин целиком, она отправилась наверх, чтобы наконец раздеться и свалиться в кровать — мытья не было в списке её ближайших приоритетов.

Совсем немногим позже к ней присоединилась Лада, оттащив на себя часть тонкого одеяла: «комната на двоих» оказалась подразумевающей одну двуспальную кровать.  
— Они считают нас парой? — спросила Малика уже в полусне.  
— Не знаю, но здесь всегда так. Это предгорье, здесь бывает холодно... надо греться... — обе женщины уснули, так и не дождавшись окончания этой фразы.

  
Как и положено усталым путницам, спали они крепко и встали к обеду, — и тут-то маликины гигиенические потребности вылезли на первый план. За всё время, которое она им уделила, она не переставала упиваться разительным контрастом этого наслаждения с мучениями последних дней (стараясь, впрочем, не намочить повязки, что выходило с трудом). Так вдумчиво она обсасывала это счастье, что, вернувшись в гостиную, не сразу догадалась удивиться. Удивляться, тем не менее, требовалось: за одним из столов в зале сидели вчерашние пограничники, не сменившие своей формы, которые при виде Малики дружелюбно помахали ей руками, — причём Аяна помахал правой, а его партнёрша, сидевшая справа от него — левой, так что руки их столкнулись в воздухе; но Малика ещё не до конца выплыла из чудесной своей отрешённости, чтобы найти это забавным или милым. Она силилась выдавить из себя хоть какую-нибудь реакцию, и удивилась сама, когда первым её вопросом (адресованным женщине из сторожевого дуэта, да ещё и с неожиданным «ты») было:  
— Послушай, а как тебя зовут?

Стражница не выдала ни тени удивления:  
— Налёка. Как Малика, только Налёка.  
— А мы вас тут ждём, — дружелюбно сообщил Аяна, — присаживайтесь, пожалуйста.  
— Что? — Малика послушно села, всё ещё не соображая, что происходит, и лишь секундой позже обнаружила недостачу:  
— А Лада..?  
— А, она просто отошла заказать завтрак.  
— Я тогда тоже схожу...  
— Сидите, сидите, Малика, — Налёка, кажется, уяснила прострацию, в которой находилась её почти-тёзка, и вдобавок к успокоительным, но настойчивым интонациям положила руку на маликино предплечье, мягко укладывая руку Малики обратно на стол. Вышло, впрочем, не очень хорошо — это было предплечье правой руки, которое застонало болью в ответ на прикосновение, но Малика это лениво проигнорировала. — Сидите, — повторила стражница, — Лада закажет на всех.  
Малика была из тех, у кого любая еда с утра вставала в горле комом, но что-то ей подсказывало, что на этот раз позавтракать не помешает.

Лада действительно вскоре вернулась с чайником и грудой чашек, и вслед за ней стал периодически появляться мрачный мальчик — сперва с тарелками яичницы, затем со сладкими блинами. Судя по всему, работа официанта была для него опциональна, и обслуживал он только таких гостей, разговорам которых хозяйка старалась не мешать. К моменту, когда Малика решительно выбрала блины, разговор уже успел перетечь в то русло, в котором и решалась её судьба.  
— Итак, — заговорил Аяна, — наше управление считает, что вам нужно отправляться в Гяа́л.

Гяа́л был столицей Полыньи, расположенный чуть выше центра буквы «икс», на которую была похожа карта страны — то есть уже в низинных землях, а не предгорье, но всё ещё в стороне от популярных сквозных торговых путей. Поэтому в Гяал не «заезжали по дороге» — в Гяал ехали те, кто хотел в Гяал.  
— Ч-ч... то? — от удивления и волнения Малика начала заикаться. — Ваше... управление?  
— Наше управление, — повторил стражник.  
— Пограничники — более, чем простые военные, — пояснила Налёка за него, — вне зависимости от ранга.  
Это можно было трактовать по-разному — и так, как если бы иерархия шла вдобавок к уже имеющейся, но внутри одного ранга; и так, как если бы в некоторых вопросах солдат-пограничник имел власть над военным офицером. Малика, любительница разделения труда (питавшая слабость даже к концепту конвейера, сваливая все его проблемы на дрянное исполнение), понадеялась на второй вариант, но зацикливаться на этом не стала.

  
Лада наблюдала разговор молча, в равнодушном спокойствии. Малика сперва прижала тыльную сторону ладони правой руки, свободную от повязки, ко рту; после схватилась за сердце — будто пытаясь смять, удержать и спрятать в себе ту сущность, которая вызывала какой-то интерес у «управления». Как и прежде, она была только за то, чтобы её использовали в интересах Полыньи, но не ожидала событий такой скорости и такого масштаба.  
— Я н-не думаю, что могу быть настолько полезна, — Малика прятала глаза от заранее воображённого чьего-либо разочарования в ней.  
— Это не потребуется, — пожала плечами Налёка. — В любом случае, доедайте скорей. У нас уже готова повозка. Ваши вещи мы тоже скоро перенесём.

Такая решимость приободрила Малику настолько, что она начала было немедленно вставать из-за стола, и только на середине этого процесса ахнула:  
— А как же Лада?  
— В приказе не уточнено, — немедленно откликнулся Аяна, — так что берите с собой хоть Ладу, хоть любимую кошечку... лишь бы в повозке поместились.  
— Лада... поедешь со мной? — с осторожной надеждой спросила Малика.  
— Лошади в повозку не поместятся, — произнесла озабоченно Лада, проигнорировав маликин вопрос, но отвечая на него в то же время.  
— И правда, здесь их не оставишь... Но ничего, — Аяна был легкомыслен, — кто-нибудь их пригонит. Повозка, увы, для двоих коней максимум, и они уже впряжены.  
— Уже?! — Малика была потрясена скоростью.  
— Уже, — ответил Аяна так равнодушно, что Малике показалось, будто этому отклику недоставало пожимания плечами. — Так что вы ешьте быстрее и допивайте свой чай.  
— А, и забыла сказать, — добавила Налёка, — мы заплатили за ваше пребывание здесь, так что вам сейчас не надо тратиться.  
— Отлично, — вздохнула Малика, — то есть с самого выхода из дома я не потратила ни трилистника.  
Трилистником оформлялась медная мелочь в Оро, и на этой фразе Малика вспомнила, что все деньги так и остались не обменены. Впрочем, это уже едва ли играло роль: если господ из «управления» не смутило отрядить для безвестных женщин экипаж прямо к границе, притом в кратчайшие сроки, то стоило полагать, что о подобных вопросах при необходимости также смогут позаботиться.

  
События разворачивались максимально быстро: вожжи были вручены угловатому юноше с тяжёлым взглядом, одетому в штатское; сопровождающими же были заявлены Аяна и Налёка. («Погодите, разве вы не нужны на границе?» — «Эта работа адская, давно пора было нас сменить», — «Присоединюсь, мне тоже было ничуть не весело скучать с собаками сутки через двое».) Опять же за какие-то рекордные сроки Аяна и Налёка подговорили начальство отправить их верхом, на лошадях Лады, оставив в повозке только женщин.

Ехать до Гяала нужно было ночь и два дня, и Малика легко бы выпустила навсегда из памяти дорогу, состоявшую из скуки, прекрасных пейзажей, попыток развлечься, перемножая в уме большие числа, укачивания до тошноты, попыток устроиться поудобнее на скамье ради обрывочного беспокойного сна — со всеми этими воспоминаниями Малика бы рассталась без труда и с облегчением, но кое-что всё-таки случилось вечером первого же дня пути.

Ладе отказали в наркотике.


	17. Глава 16: Наркозависимость на пути к Гяалу, столице Полыньи

Изначально у Лады в планах была покупка опиума прямо возле границы, но обстоятельства менялись слишком неожиданно, и она попросту забыла об этих своих намерениях. Вспомнила же о них она к вечеру, когда все неудобства поездки начала глушить знакомая тоска и жажда. Она зарылась в одну из сумок, снятых с её лошадей (все они были оставлены в повозке).

Паника овладела ею немедленно, и всё-таки она продолжала искать в яростном сосредоточении, полностью перерыв и эту сумку, и все другие, и все карманы своей и маликиной одежды. Чем далее, тем больше искажалось её лицо: зубы были стиснуты, брови опущены, и рот издавал звуки, похожие на смесь рычания и шипения — в это превратилось ладино дыхание.

— Нет... — прошептала она в полном, ужасном смирении, сидя на полу повозки, пока её запрокинутая голова болталась на скамье от тряски. — Должна была быть. Ещё одна. Ещё одна...

Бессвязно Лада рассказала Малике, как она по ошибке оставила порцию опия дома, как она оставила её в гостинице, как подозрительно вёл себя гостиничный юноша, как подозрительно вели себя постояльцы. Все эти воспоминания она создавала в считанные секунды и полностью в них убеждалась, пока не придумывала другие. Это даже не было ещё приступом паранойи: само ожидание приступа стало для неё невыносимым кошмаром, так тяжка и болезненна была память о них.

Затем слабая, невесомая надежда резко оживила её, и, высунувшись из окна повозки, она криком (столь громким, что неясно было, откуда столько голоса в маленькой Ладе) сообщила следующим за экипажем Налёке с Аяной о своей нужде.

И получила немедленный и однозначный отказ.

Видя, как Лада цепенеет от осознания, что сейчас она столкнётся с ужасом, который пока что не в силах даже вообразить, Малика потребовала остановить экипаж. Оставив спутницу сбитой с толка, она обошла повозку, чтобы поговорить с Налёкой и Аяной. Она ожидала сложного разговора, в котором на неё смотрели бы сверху вниз во всех смыслах, но всадники немедленно спешились, придерживая лошадей, и заговорили с Маликой очень уважительно.

Точнее, первой завела разговор она сама, снизив голос до шёпота:  
— Я ведь правильно понимаю, что это вы украли у Лады опиум?  
Налёка решительно кивнула, и её напарник обернулся на неё с беспокойством, как если бы доверенная Малике информация не соответствовала её уровню доступа. Впрочем, вести обсуждение со стражницей Малике было бы достаточно, и даже смысл последовавшей короткой паузы Налёка расшифровала совершенно верно.  
— Видишь ли, когда-то она постоянно брала одну и ту же дозу...  
— Вы это знали? — резко перебила Малика.  
— Ясное дело, — пожала плечами стражница.  
— Понимаешь, Малика, — пояснил негромко Аяна, — нам плевать на законы, которые действуют в Оро, но в Полынье есть свои. Есть максимальная доза, которую дозволено иметь при себе.  
— Будешь уточнять, какая? — спросила Налёка так ласково, будто стремясь подсказать правильный ответ. Но Малика знала его и сама:  
— Пожалуй, воздержусь.  
Это была совсем не та ответственность, которую ей хотелось бы делить с Ладой.

— Первое время, — продолжила Налёка, — мы её досматривали — она всегда брала в точности столько, сколько было позволено.  
— Как долго вы уже на этой службе? — изумилась Малика.  
— Не спрашивай, — вздохнул Аяна.  
— И после этого вы так просто взяли и поехали с нами?..  
Вопрос не был риторическим — Малике хотелось знать причину, но оба её собеседника промолчали так естественно, будто не увидели вложенного смысла. Аяна даже пожал плечами.  
— Т...так что вы там говорили про дозировки? — у Малики было ощущение, что с ней не просто не хотят делиться информацией, но и подают сигнал отказаться от попыток что-то выяснить. Оставалось лишь неловко вернуться к предыдущей, не менее важной, но не секретной ветви разговора.  
— Она долго была законопослушной, — Налёка покачала головой расстроенно. — Я продолжала обыскивать её со всей тщательностью — таковы правила. Это нужно, чтобы контрабандисты не втирались в доверие стражи и не начинали этим доверием пользоваться, чтобы провезти больше. Но мы и правда успели подружиться с Ладой, и, кажется, наши сменщики тоже.  
— Она миленькая, — с нажимной и понимающей нежностью произнесла Малика.  
— Очень. Но в конце концов и она попыталась провезти больше.  
— Она отдала сумку Налёке, но моя собака продолжила лаять на неё саму, — пояснил Аяна. — На самом деле, довольно глупо так попасться, но это выставляло её в хорошем свете: не имела, значит, ни навыка, ни инструкций.  
— Лишний опиум мы забрали и наказали больше так не делать, — сказала Налёка, — и на этом всё. Она правда не делала так больше. Просто приезжать стала чаще.  
— Понимаешь, что это значит? — спросил Аяна.

Малика понимала и ответила кивком, но Налёка не дала ей шанса продолжить:  
— Если принимать опиум внутрь, эффект будет невелик. Она долго пила его просто как снотворное, прежде чем стать наркозависимой. И тут дозы, которые она употребляла единовременно, стали расти... Теперь, когда мы об этом говорим, — Налёка подняла взгляд к небу, чтобы ничто не мешало её мысленным приблизительным расчётам, — я даже не знаю, откуда у неё столько денег.

«Один раз в день, и совсем немного», — вспомнила Малика. — «Вот, значит, как». Вслух же она автоматически пробормотала ответ на последнюю реплику собеседницы:  
— Вероятно, наследство... — Малика не смогла припомнить в рассказах Лады никакого намёка на то, что селяне вершили с ней денежный, а не натуральный обмен.  
— И вот, — вздохнул Аяна, — мы решили прекратить. Нам жаль её, но каждая новая доза только подталкивает её к краю.  
— И что же вы планируете сделать? Свяжете её?  
— Бывают клиники, где лечат и так, — кивнул Аяна, будто не замечая в словах Малики ни упрёка, ни злости.  
— Мы собирались выдать ей часть, если не сможем из-за неё продолжать поездку, — извиняющимся тоном добавила Налёка.

Малика вздохнула. Похоже, момент, с которого требовалось начать переубеждение, нужно было выбирать в более далёком прошлом.  
— Вы ведь знаете, почему Лада начала принимать опиум?  
— А ведь мы и правда не знаем, — удивилась Налёка. — Мало ли кто не может уснуть без снотворных.  
— Логично, — согласилась Малика, — но этот случай... скажем так, не самый тривиальный. Лада начала принимать опиум, поскольку страдала паранойей, — на этом слове Налёка даже отпрянула, и лицо начало постепенно искажаться состраданием и в то же время ужасом едва не совершённой ошибки; Аяна же даже не пошевелился, ожидая продолжения. — Хотя прошедшее время здесь неуместно, она продолжает ею страдать. Просто долгое время смягчала приступы наркотиком.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать... Первое время она использовала его не просто как снотворное? — вздох Налёки был резким и неудобным горлу, порождённый одновременно жалостью к параноидальной Ладе и знанием, как дальше будет развиваться её история.

И только Аяна оставался беспристрастен.  
— Странно скорее, что она так небыстро на него подсела, — он всерьёз задумался. — Эта ваша теория про паранойю хороша, но, может быть, всё проще? Может, она сперва перепродавала опиум кому-то, а потом попробовала сама? Эти орские злачные места, некоторые из них так и поступают — используют множество мелких контрабандистов. Платят им немного, но зато и законов Полыньи они не нарушают, так что границу проходят без проблем с нашей стороны.  
— Это объяснило бы и то, откуда у неё брались на это деньги, — произнесла Налёка осторожно, надеясь поверить в теорию Аяны, но уже понимая, что в дальнейшем разговоре, в следующей же паре фраз, она будет разрушена.  
— Ну, во-первых, паранойю она описывала весьма живо, — Малика вздохнула, тоже разочарованная тем, что не могла подтвердить (более привлекательную) гипотезу Аяны. — Во-вторых... всё-таки она его не курит, а глотает.  
— Так, конечно, помягче получается, — согласился Аяна. — Неудивительно, что привыкание затянулось.  
— Мне, правда, жаль твою теорию, — Малика чувствовала себя виновной в разрушении такой гладкой и логичной конструкции. — Она была хороша.

— И теперь, — резюмировала Налёка, — мы имеем связку из наркозависимости и мощной потребности в успокоении. Сломать что-то одно невозможно.  
— Представьте, — заговорила Малика, запрокинув голову к небу, чтобы не дать другим увидеть её собственные чувства, прорезающиеся в этот момент, — представьте, что в вашем веке ещё не научились обезболиванию, и хирург режет ваше живое тело. И если вы не умираете от болевого шока, то всю последующую жизнь будете холодеть при любом воспоминании, навсегда травмированные операцией, даже если она оказалась успешной. Вот так и работает ваш метод моментального насильственного отказа.   
— Ты драматизируешь... — начал было Аяна, но наткнулся на печальный взгляд напарницы. Малика продолжила:  
— Она — это правда — может не пережить эту ночь. Но даже если и переживёт, то только сильнее, во много раз сильнее пропитается своими страхами.

— Если честно, то это здорово раздражает, — признался Аяна.  
— Но так уж это работает, — пожала плечами Налёка, явно стараясь выбраться из ловушки собственной эмпатии. — Человек, которого лишили наркотика, не ощущает себя так, будто ему чего-то не дали. Он чувствует, что у него что-то забрали. Что-то очень важное, что-то из самой его сути.  
— Хватит на этом, — Аяне явно поднадоел этот разговор, и Малика вполне его понимала. — Вы ведь просто хотите дать ей наркоты? Половины её дозы будет достаточно?  
Малика неуверенно оглянулась на Налёку. Когда речь заходила о конкретике, она пасовала.  
— Маловато будет, — честно призналась Налёка, — но давайте попробуем.


	18. Глава 17: Эмпатия на пути к Гяалу, столице Полыньи

Повозка продолжала стоять. Ладиных лошадей сцепили с повозкой, и сейчас оба представителя стражеского дуэта сидели внутри, со всем доступным им хладнокровием наблюдая, как маленькая женщина ревёт от боли и страха, с силой вцепляясь и вгрызаясь в собственное тело или обивку скамьи.  
— Я видел и не такое, — сказал Аяна, — но, должен сказать, это не то зрелище, к которому можно привыкнуть.

Момент, когда можно было бы скормить Ладе ещё часть её дозы опиума, был упущен — теперь это стало невозможно технически. Любая манипуляция с её телом сейчас лишь обострила бы переживаемый ею ужас, оставляя шанс, что Лада серьёзно навредит себе или другим. Под вопросом было даже, сможет ли она проглотить наркотик — или задохнётся, перекрыв им собственные дыхательные пути.

Счётчик количества боли, которую доставляла Малике её эмпатия, зашкалил, и его стрелка провернулась вокруг циферблата, — и тело её временно заблокировало свои способности не только сопереживать, но и вообще хоть что-либо чувствовать. Поэтому заговорила Малика из своего заторможенного состояния ровно, практически нараспев.

— Прямо сейчас всё, что может болеть у человека, у неё болит. Тревожное сердце, привыкшее получать счастье извне, всеми силами пытается объяснить ей, что пришла пора спасаться. Оно в панике. А теперь представьте, что сообщает ей паранойя...  
— Тяжёлый случай, — резюмировала Налёка.  
— Но мы всё равно молодцы, — неожиданно оптимистично окончила Малика.  
— Ого, — Налёка даже обернулась к собеседнице и смерила её взглядом. — И откуда же такие выводы?  
— Ну... половинная доза всё ещё доза, так? Она должна была сколько-то утешить и ломку, и паранойю. А они... — только тогда Малика поняла, что все её соображения на этот счёт писаны вилами по воде, но пришлось договаривать, — это только моя гипотеза, но... они же усиливают друг друга, вот я и решила считать примерно, что они перемножаются. Когда множители уменьшаются линейно, их произведение — квадратично, то есть гораздо быстрее... особенно если для бытовых нужд... — Малика пыталась, как могла, изложить свои соображения понятным языком и при этом не сделать неверных утверждений, но необходимый баланс достигался с трудом. Неудивительно, что Налёка ничего не поняла.  
— Я ничего не поняла, — сказала Налёка, и Аяна кивнул подтверждающе.

— Смотри, — Малика огляделась и, не найдя ничего более подходящего, начала рисовать кончиком ногтя по собственной обгорелой коже («всё равно чешется»), оставляя на покрасневшем предплечье тонкие белые следы. — Представь, что уровни боли от ломки и паранойи — это две разные координаты, тогда их произведение — вот этот квадратик. Но если мы немного уменьшим значения обеих координат, вычеркнется не один прямоугольник, а вот эти три. Это довольно много, особенно если...

Когда с геометрическими пояснениями было покончено, Малика вынуждена была добавить:  
— Но, если честно, всё это не звучит убедительно под её крики.  
— Мы не можем стоять тут вечно, — Аяна был беспокоен. — Если быть честнее, нам стоит поторопиться. Кто-нибудь знает, как её утихомирить?  
— Технически мы всё ещё можем её связать... — призналась Налёка вынужденно.  
— ...но не станем этого делать, — закончил за неё Аяна, бросив на Малику короткий взгляд. — Другие идеи?  
— Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, что нужно делать, — виноватые интонации Малики пробирались даже из-под глубокого чувственного блока, обеспеченного ей милосердным организмом. — Никогда не имела дел с наркоманками.  
Аяна даже присвистнул:  
— И откуда же тогда, разрешите спросить, такие познания?  
— Читала, — отозвалась Малика удивлённо.  
— Лучше бы ты читала про то, что нам теперь делать...  
— Это уж точно...

— Я так понимаю, поговорить с ней сейчас не получится, — Аяна не потрудился спрятать сарказм, и женщины синхронно фыркнули. Ситуация не оставляла возможности не насмехаться — любая другая реакция стала бы разрушительной.  
— Боюсь, — добавила Малика, — она даже не сможет услышать нас. Понятия не имею, что творится сейчас в её душе, но вряд ли это приятно. И даже если она слышит, вряд ли понимает хоть слово. Хотя... — Малика задумалась, — может быть, интонации... а ещё чистые ноты. Особенно высокие...  
Это была лишь сырая смесь по ошибке озвученных мыслей, но Аяне этого хватило, чтобы сделать собственные выводы.  
— Малика, — сказал он твёрдо и серьёзно, — ты на чём-нибудь играешь?

Налёка посмотрела на партнёра беспокойно и даже слегка ошарашенно; открыла было рот, но передумала возражать раньше, чем успела сказать хоть слово.  
— П-прости?.. — переспросила Малика.  
— Я про музыку, музыкальные инструменты. Умеешь что-нибудь?  
— Н-немного на гитаре... и на флейте, той, которая самая простая, похожа на дудочку.  
— Блок-флейта есть, — сказал Аяна. — Сейчас.

Пока он отсутствовал в поле зрения, зарывшийся в багаж, Малика обернулась к соседке с безмолвным вопросом, но та только покачала головой.  
— На, — протянул флейту вернувшийся Аяна, — играй.  
— Что? — Малика вложила в вопрос всё своё непонимание, но отчего-то решила уточнить одно из вложенных значений, тем самым погребая в дальнейшем разговоре все прочие,— что именно играть?  
— Что угодно, — Аяна раздражённо дёрнул головой, расценив (совершенно правильно) маликин вопрос как препятствие потоку его действий, которые начали уже было поспевать за мыслью. — Делай что угодно, просто достучись до неё. Это не может так продолжаться.  
Малика робко кивнула, ощущая, что времени вполне понять происходящее ей не оставляют. Приложив флейту к губам, проверила строй, убедившись в процессе, что всё ещё помнит ноты. Заиграла.

Сперва она просто повторяла вслед Ладе её вопли; затем почувствовала ритм и закономерность и продолжила мелодию сама. Это не звучало приятно — больше походило на подобный ладиному крик, и чем дальше, тем глубже, но и истеричней становилась музыка. Благостная заморозка, дарованная телу Малики, постепенно сходила на нет, и она не знала уже, кричит ли Лада или она сама. Ей становилось всё хуже: разболелись раны, отказывало зрение, размывая мир в тусклые цветные пятна; слух отупел из-за вибраций дыхания, и лёгкие стали ощущаться заправленными песком. Наконец из глаз потекли слёзы, мешая дышать; Малика попробовала запрокинуть голову, но и это не помогло, — и она, оставив флейту, рухнула на скамью, чтобы яростно утирать глаза и возвращать себе расплывшуюся реальность.

Лада больше не кричала — только тихо плакала, лёжа на скамье напротив.  
— Вот, пожалуйста, — прошептала Малика, искренне сожалея об отвращении, прозвучавшем в её голосе.  
— Знаешь, — сказала Налёка, взглянув в её лицо в свете закатного, но ещё не обманчивого в должной мере солнца, — я никогда не видела, чтобы чьё-то обгоревшее лицо выглядело таким белым.  
У Малики не хватило сил на то, чтобы как-либо среагировать на адресованные ей слова. Она сползла со скамьи, чтобы добраться кое-как до открытой двери, и там распласталась на полу, оставив голову болтаться с другой стороны дверного проёма. После чего её наконец вырвало.  
Затем Налёка буквально влила в неё стакан воды, которой её спустя полминуты вырвало снова, и дальше она уже ничего не помнила.

  
Возможно, и был какой-то зазор между обмороком и сном, но даже если так, Малика его не запомнила. В любом случае долго проспать ей не удалось: посреди ночи её разбудила Налёка. Повозка стояла.  
— Малика, — спросила она негромко, — поедешь верхом?  
— Как... почему? — Малику переполняла слабость, и становиться наездницей ей хотелось в последнюю очередь. Даже раненные руки, которые должны были держать поводья, болели сильнее, чем всё прошлое время.  
— До́ре нужен сон, — произнесла Налёка виноватым голосом. — Хотя бы часа четыре. — Истолковав верно маликин вопросительный взгляд, пояснила: — До́ра — это наш возница.  
«Будем знакомы, господин возница Дора, — даже голос, которым Малика озвучивала мысль, звучал измождённо, — мы едем вместе уже часов двенадцать, и только теперь я выяснила ваше имя».  
— Если честно, — продолжала Налёка, — это и так была большая щедрость — отрядить нам третьего человека. Нам позволили ехать в таком составе только потому, что вы с Ладой умеете держаться на лошади. Предполагалось, что мы будем сменять Дору, а кто-то из вас — ехать верхом. Лошадь в поводу замедлит нас слишком сильно...  
— Я совсем не думала об этом, — призналась Малика. — И вы с Аяной, наверно, должны были спать таким же образом?  
— Да, но у нас большой опыт бессонных суток, — отмахнулась Налёка.  
— Понятно. — Малика хотела было взглянуть на Ладу, но противоположная скамья не была освещена луной, и разобрать хотя бы фигуру было невозможно. В любом случае должны были быть причины, по которым Налёка обратилась не к Ладе. — Дай мне минут десять, чтобы прийти в себя.  
— Вот, выпей, — Налёка протянула стакан, явно подготовленный заранее, — тонизирующая настойка.  
— Без опиума? — иронично уточнила Малика.  
— Без опиума, без яда, без любовных зелий... — начала перечислять Налёка, и уже на третьем пункте добилась от собеседницы фырканья, заменяющего смех. Обстановка была разряженной и даже несколько интимной — это успокаивало, и через некоторое время Малика решительно поднялась со скамьи. Но сделать шага не смогла, и спустя несколько секунд уселась обратно.

Налёка подвинулась к ней поближе, мягким объятием склонила голову спутницы на своё плечо. Были ли это чудеса эмпатии, или же стражница наблюдала уже кого-то в подобной ситуации, а может быть, побывала там и сама, — но её слова в точности соответствовали маликиным нуждам.  
— Поверь, я вижу, как тебе плохо. Но... это обычное «плохо». Такое, которое случается со всеми, много раз случалось и с тобой. Это безопасное «плохо». — Фразы, столь короткие, что могли бы быть адресованы ребёнку, разбавлялись короткими паузами — будто чайник оставляли ненадолго, чтобы дать завариться чаю. — Теперь ты покинула Оро. Ты больше не преследуема. То, что происходит сейчас, — не бегство, и подгоняет тебя не страх. Тебе может быть тяжело, может быть очень тяжело, но сейчас ты в безопасности. Может быть, нам нужно торопиться, но нам точно не нужно скрываться. Сейчас мы простые путники, которые просто едут в Гяал.

Малика даже не заметила, как под эти мантры выровняла дыхание и расслабила сжатые челюсти.  
— Я поеду, — сказала она. — Ты говоришь, четыре часа? Посмотрим, на что я способна.  
— Ночь светлая, а дорога почти прямая, — доложила Налёка. — Кроме того, я ехала на той же лошади, на которой ты добиралась до границы.  
— А они что, различаются? — удивилась Малика. — Я думала, они совершенно одинаковые.


	19. Глава 18: Ирония и сомнения на пути к Гяалу, столице Полыньи

Малика пристроилась на лошади позади повозки, где её мог развлекать шуточками Аяна.  
— Знаешь, Аяна, — прервала его Малика из своего раздумья, — а ведь вы с Налёкой прошлую ночь провели в карауле.  
— Не-а, — откликнулся стражник, — начало смены приходится на вечер. Так меньше шансов, что под конец караульный начнёт клевать носом.  
— Ох. Я даже не подумала...  
— И правильно. Подготовка у нас нешуточная... Неважно, я о том, что мы спали примерно тогда же, когда и вы.

Переписывая собственные представления о недалёком прошлом Аяны и Налёки, Малика не удержалась от широкого зевка, которым немедленно заразила Аяну. Почему-то это казалось смешным на фоне разговора — впрочем, благодаря Аяне окружавший всадников воздух был и без того заряжен искристой готовностью хихикать над ерундой.  
— А про подготовку ты, конечно же, не расскажешь?  
— Почему? Ничего особенного, просто учат долго бодрствовать. Методы самые простые: не дают поспать... Обычно выбирают людей, которые сами склонны к такому режиму, вот и мы с Налёкой из таких.  
— О... — бессмысленно откликнулась Малика.

Что-то её беспокоило в аяниных словах, но помутнённая голова отказывалась обрабатывать собственные запросы. К моменту, когда Малика собралась обратиться к Аяне за уточнениями, она не знала уже, касался ли её вопрос того, что она хотела выяснить изначально.  
— Человек может быть склонен к такому режиму?..  
Аяна добродушно ухмыльнулся — разумеется, разглядеть это в темноте было невозможно, но слишком уж хорошо это отразилось в его голосе:  
— Ты даже не представляешь, что может человек.  
— Пожалуй, — согласилась Малика, немного оживляясь благодаря близости вопроса к волновавшей её теме. — Никогда не любила дух соревновательности, поэтому и вопросом о пределах возможностей не задавалась.  
— Согласен, соревнования — та ещё дрянь, — на этот раз в голосе Аяны слышалось одобрение и даже, похоже, некоторая удовлетворённость маликиной точкой зрения, и Малика не сумела скрыть от себя самой, как была этими интонациями польщена. — У нас особо увлечённых даже выгоняли, потому что таким, как мы, важна не борьба, а кооперация. Да и не таким тоже... Вот ты же, наверно, не вывешиваешь на стену список лучших студентов?  
— Конечно, нет, — ужаснулась Малика, но добавила спустя короткую паузу, понадобившуюся ей для ленивого ассоциативного путешествия: — Хотя в университете нам выставляли оценки, по результатам промежуточного контроля.  
— О, — Аяна заметно заинтересовался, — и какие же у тебя были оценки?  
— Обычно средние... Только по педагогике всегда высокие, хотя этот предмет был полной чушью. Я преподаю уже шесть лет и продолжаю так считать.  
— Стало быть, собственный стиль? — усмехнулся Аяна вновь. — Индивидуальный подход? Так ты у нас хорошая преподавательница.  
— Не могу с этим согласиться, — дружелюбная ирония Аяны вновь была заразна не менее, чем приятна. — Вряд ли можно назвать хорошей учительницу, которая украла деньги собственных учеников и сбежала.  
— А, так вот откуда у тебя столько денег.  
— О боже, да вы обшарили нас до костей, верно? — конечно же, это не было новостью, зато было поводом поддразнить стражника.   
— И одежду, которую вы сняли, тоже осмотрели, — отозвался Аяна без тени смущения. Дразнилка, тем не менее, удалась — остро́ту он воспринял и оценил.  
— А ту, которую не сняли? — провокация в тоне Малики оказалась сильно подпорчена тем, что ей приходилось давить смешливую улыбку. Но старания эти выстрелили вхолостую — Аяна успел задуматься над чем-то другим.  
— Её не тронули — просто провели над вами сильным магнитом, — отозвался он уже рассеянно, пытаясь направить лошадь так, чтобы повозка не мешала ему разглядеть пейзажи впереди.

Хоть Малика и пыталась добавить в свой вопрос об интимных одеждах едкости, в действительности ей совсем не было неприятно — скорее спокойно и немного смешно в те моменты, когда, как ей казалось, внимание стражников к ним с Ладой становилось чрезмерным. Она уже давно вверила себя стражескому дуэту целиком. Всё равно её жизнь, свобода и будущее находились в их руках — потому не оставалось уже ничего личного, что она хотела бы скрыть. Она спросила себя, не выступили ли Налёка и Аяна для неё в роли «попутчиков», как она сама для Лады; и тут же ощутила, как она привязалась к ним — к первым людям, встреченным ею с самого начала побега, которые смогли обеспечить ей безопасность. Конечно, это были не совсем честные чувства — вряд ли она бы так быстро ими прониклась, встретившись со стражниками в другой, более спокойной ситуации, но сейчас она ни за что не хотела бы, как это положено с «попутчиками», расстаться с Налёкой и Аяной навсегда.

— Ну, тут мы с вами и расстанемся, — сказал Аяна. Он наконец выглядел, что хотел — мерцающий вдали слабый огонёк.  
— Поняла, — кивнула Малика.

— Так быстро?! — притворно возмутился Аяна. — А как же горечь расставания?  
— На месте, — честно призналась Малика, — но я рада, что вы отдохнёте. Мы, может, и не знаем, на что способен человек...  
— Почему это «мы»? — перебил её Аяна, неспособный, похоже, даже расстаться без шуток. — Разве я говорил это о себе?  
— Говорил, — Малика не удержалась от улыбки, невидимой в темноте, — твоё «ты» было философским, обобщающим «ты». Так что вот тебе моё философское «мы».  
— Значит, читаешь между строк, — хоть слова Аяны и подразумевали некоторую снисходительность (против которой Малика по-прежнему ничего не имела), в его голосе прозвучало искреннее уважение. — Мы с Налёкой не в первый раз это замечаем. Неужто этому тоже учат в университетах?  
— В каком-то смысле да, учат, — кивнула Малика. — Надеюсь, я не слишком помешала вашим подстрочным диалогам?  
— О, ни в коем разе, — ухмыльнулся Аяна, — госпоже беглянке до нас ещё расти и расти.

— В любом случае, — продолжила Малика уже серьёзно, — ты знаешь это место? Там мы сможем обменять лошадей?  
— Тех двух в упряжке — да. А ладины лошади не для того здесь оказались, мы же их перегоняем. Так что пусть отдохнут, и мы с Налёкой заодно выспимся.  
— Это здорово, но скоро зайдёт луна, — волнение окончательно протрезвило маликин разум. — Наш извоз... в смысле, Дора — он справится везти нас по темноте?  
— Вообще да, — задумчиво почесал нос её собеседник. — До восхода ещё долго, но светать начнёт куда раньше. Думаю, все мы сможем передохнуть часик, пока будем выбирать и перепрягать лошадей.  
— А что это за место? — Малика нервничала, по привычке неспособная делегировать компетентным лицам весь контроль. — Оно принадлежит вашему управлению?  
— А, нет, обычная пересадочная станция. Для таких, как мы, путешественников, едущих на запад.

«Сейчас мы простые путники, которые просто едут в Гяал». Даже единственное воспоминание об успокоительных словах Налёки окутывала маликино сердце теплом.  
— Правда, конечно, управление тут держит своих лошадей, — попытался всё испортить Аяна, но эта неудобная истина не смогла отнять у маликиного сердца мягкое одеяло налёкиной заботы. Важным было глобальное, а подобные мелочи можно было и пропустить мимо ушей — чем Малика и воспользовалась немедленно.

Станция представляла из себя бревенчатую избу с единственной комнатой, объединявшей в себе всё, в чём нуждалась изба. Прихожей не было — только вешалка для плащей, поскольку разгуливать по комнате можно было и в обуви. Правда, желающих заниматься этим было, надо полагать, маловато — об этом можно было судить по количеству стульев возле печи, явно расставленных с такой целью, чтобы каждый сидящий мог греть свои промокшие ноги. На этом и заканчивались детали, которые Малика сумела разглядеть при свете безошибочно зажжённой Аяной масляной лампы. Зато она смогла отметить, что не чувствует полагающейся в такой ситуации вони — должно быть, её собственные запахи вперемешку с запахами лошади и кожаного седла не сильно отличались от местной атмосферы.

Как бы то ни было, сейчас на станции были лишь они одни — одни на все четыре кровати и десяток низких, наверняка складных, но всё же не сложенных лежаков с грубой обивкой, которые, должно быть, шептали расположившимся на них путникам: «да чтоб ты провалился, если не уедешь отсюда побыстрее». Четырнадцать мест — это было явно многовато для этой дороги. Пусть она и была государственной, пусть даже и брала начало в столице — всё перевешивал тот факт, что вела она к столь маловостребованной северной границе. («Четырнадцать — это как если бы мы решили перегнать весь ладин табун, на каждую лошадь по седоку», — подумала Малика, одновременно, впрочем, усомнившись, что для подобных развлечений хватит места в стойле.)

Обилие спальных мест компенсировалось печальной недостачей — на станции не имелось ни следа смотрителя. Меж тем зажжённая лампа, установленная неподалёку от входа в деревянном полукольце, венчающем столб, была ещё полна масла более чем наполовину; печь исправно обогревала всю избу, умудряясь, однако, не перестараться — тонкое искусство для тёплой (хоть и предгорной) ночи ранней осени. Словом, всё здесь дышало недавним присутствием человека — и человека этого нигде не намечалось, даже после того, как тщательно Малика обшарила глазами все места, где он мог бы прилечь.

Интереснее было наблюдать за Аяной. Уверенно проведя усталую Налёку к кровати (и оставив у Малики ощущение, что кровать для этого он выбрал неслучайно), он подбросил в печь угля — в идеальном количестве, не позволив теплу превратиться в жару. Малика успела заметить, как он вышел из избы — видимо, распрягать, кормить и менять лошадей, — после чего была разбужена Аяной на одном из тех самых лежаков. По соседству дремал Дора (Малика почему-то заподозрила, что его даже не разбудили в процессе транспортировки), и его лицо, расслабленное во сне, даже при слабом и зыбком свете отнюдь не выглядело мрачным. Малика даже немного обиделась сама на себя за это наспех поставленное на вознице клеймо, поскольку и сама имела «лицо отдыхающей убийцы»; затем поняла, что от созданного ею образа Дора сейчас отличался в основном тем, что брови его больше не были болезненно сведены, — и оттого он выглядел теперь даже мягким.

В любом случае Аяна не позволил ей любоваться спящим юношей долго — он разбудил и возницу; Ладу же, спавшую на одной из кроватей, просто подхватил на руки, чтобы с нею отправиться к двери. Хват его выглядел так, будто он держал на руках мягонькую взрослую кошку. Пошатнувшееся пламя в лампе осветило ладино лицо, блеснувшее в ответ, и Малика увидела, что всё это лицо было мокрым и воспалённым от слёз, продолжавших, может быть, струиться по щекам Лады всё то время, что она провела во сне.

Аяна поражал бодростью, и было понятно, что, как только повозка отправится дальше, сон срежет его над выбранной им кроватью. Это освежающе торопило, и Малика принялась тереть закрывающиеся глаза даже слишком старательно. Дора не разделял её проблем с пробуждением: он проснулся моментально, услышав, как его зовёт по имени Аяна.

Обретённым после кулачно-глазных процедур зрением Малика отметила, что изба выглядела куда чище, чем ранее; пригляделась в поисках подробностей, но смогла лишь убедиться, что пол был тщательно выметен. Впрочем, этого ей хватило.  
— А-а... — протянула Малика с той же понимающе-вульгарной интонацией, с которой произнесла бы более подходящее ситуации «вот оно как, значит»; и только лишь ощутив воздух на своём языке, осознала, что по рассеянности озвучила этот отголосок невнятной своей мысли. В тишине, лишённой ржания лошадей, ей не пришлось даже понадеяться на то, что её слабый голос останется неуслышанным: успевший секундой ранее вернуться Аяна прямо от двери одарил её саркастичной улыбкой, задействовавшей лишь левую половину лица (Малика и сама имела неплохой опыт подобной мимики), и пожал плечами, продолжая таким образом невербальный диалог. Если Малика и правда, как полагал стражник, могла читать между строк, то сейчас она явственно считала не только ироническое «ну уж извини», но и очередное «лучше бы тебе об этом особенно не задумываться».

Но не задуматься у Малики не получилось даже в том помутнённом состоянии, в котором она брела к повозке, чтобы вернуться на мягкой скамье ко сну. Впрочем, ей пришлось признаться самой себе, что состояние её не позволяло систематизировать информацию, выделив главные вопросы. Поэтому она постаралась просто как можно тщательней пропитаться этим ускользающим беспокойством, которое можно было бы использовать позже и которое, по какому бы пути оно не пробегало, всегда сваливалось в тот же ров, в коем разлита была уверенность в одном.

Что-то странное, неизвестное ей происходило на восточной границе.


	20. Глава 19: Пересменка близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

Должно быть, Дора действительно торопил коней, поскольку было ещё светло, когда он остановил повозку возле одной из таверн под Гяалом. Тогда обнаружилось, что денег у возницы было не так много — как раз хватало на ужин на троих и маленькую комнату для пары. Малика решила было, что Дора собирается устроиться на полу, но оказалось, что он и вовсе не планировал спать. Вместо этого он распряг лошадей (уверенно потребовав от хозяина покормить их в долг), и, забрав у Малики довольно приличную сумму, верхом отправился в Гяал менять монеты. Не только пронаблюдавший это хозяин гостиницы — даже Лада, непрерывно жаловавшаяся на тошноту и боль, нашла в себе силы на слабое удивление — дескать, откуда такое доверие к незнакомцу; но Малика только отмахнулась. Она была раздражена, потому что Лада не знала, что им с Дорой и остальными довелось перенести ночью; сама же Малика не знала, что пришлось перенести Ладе, но из-за усталости не была уже способна ни на кроху сочувствия. К счастью, опыт общения не позволил ей скатиться в замкнутый цикл самообвинения, но раздражения это не отменяло.

В этот раз Лада только безнадёжно плакала, накормленная остававшейся половинной дозой наркотика, но Малика даже не попыталась оказать элементарную поддержку — единственное, на что она была способна, это жёстко, игнорируя жалобы и даже вскрики боли, игнорируя косые взгляды прочих гостей и обрывающиеся на середине жесты хозяина, которые должны были выразить протест, — игнорируя это всё, протащить Ладу вверх по лестнице и уложить в кровать. Сама Малика заснула рядом, не раздеваясь и не совершив попытки поинтересоваться состоянием соседки.

Заснула при остывающем солнечном свете, а проснулась при ярком лунном.

Дора не вернулся. Спутниц (в том числе и мучительно дремлющую Ладу) разбудил дуэт в форме. Обе были женского пола и, как стало возможно отметить, наблюдая припозднившихся с алкоголем постояльцев, вели себя со всеми с исключительной вежливостью, приятной даже несмотря на её отстранённость. Таким же выглядело и их отношение к Малике с Ладой, пока они не отошли от таверны метров на пятьдесят. Тогда одна из женщин хлопнула себя по колену и расхохоталась. Другая сперва попыталась себя сдержать, но наблюдение за партнёркой не прошло для неё даром, и она затыкала сочащийся изо рта хохот столь старательно, что из глаз её потекли слёзы сдерживаемого смеха. Оставалось только гадать, как обе они ухитрялись держать лицо до этого момента.

Хохочущая женщина заговорила первой. Речь её прерывалась попытками проглотить смех, но смысл Малика разобрать смогла:  
— Сбежала! Ты действительно сбежала! И теперь пойдёшь получать политическое... убежище... — смех всё же одолел её.  
Другая сопровождающая выглядела ещё хуже, потому что глаза её слезились, заставляя её непрерывно вытирать нос. Казалось, что и речь давалась ей хуже, однако слова оказались куда информативнее:  
— Понимаешь, ты успела стать у нас легендой. Мы пока не знаем, ищут ли тебя в Оро, но газета, описывающая в красках твоё коварство, уже вышла в Дарае. И она ужасно, ужасно смешная... А мы пришли тебя забрать.  
— В Гяал? — с надеждой спросила Малика, простая путница, которая ехала в Гяал.  
— Именно туда. Кстати, я Аду́ла, а это Лу́ка. Ты Малика, а это Лада, так?  
— Всё на месте... — откликнулась Малика довольно бессмысленно, но Аду́ле этого хватило. Она уже успела восстановить дыхание и утереть остатки слёз, чем, похоже, подала пример своей товарке, которая тоже начала приходить в себя.  
— Отлично, — сказала Адула.— Тогда едем.   
— Едем куда? — уточнила Малика.  
— Не особенно важно... Главное, что в Гяале вас ждут.

— Как это понимать? — вдруг подала голос Лада, о которой Малика уже успела забыть, хоть та и жалась в ознобе к её боку. — Кто нас ждёт? Почему мы должны с вами ехать?  
— Потому что они при оружии, Лада, — вздохнула Малика. — И обращаться с ним умеют, не то что мы.  
— Ой, да ладно вам, — расслабленно махнула рукой Лу́ка, успевшая, как оказалось, прийти в себя. — Что нам для вас сделать, чтобы вы поверили? Можем уровень доступа показать. Можем государственный секрет раскрыть...  
— Давайте, — сказала Лада.  
— Пожалуйста, давайте без этого! — воскликнула Малика одновременно с ней. По-настоящему перепуганная, обернулась к Ладе: — Послушай, а что, если они правда знают государственный секрет?

Знать государственный секрет, конечно, не хотелось никому.

Лада продолжала цепляться за маликину одежду, и оттого смотрела на Малику снизу, запрокинув голову. Прямо сейчас Малика раздражала Ладу не меньше, чем Лада Малику накануне. Луна, осветившая поднятое к небу лицо, вдруг очертила очень ясно все горькие морщины на ладином лбу; Лада опустила глаза, отпустила наконец Малику и только махнула рукой, и Малике вновь пришлось сдерживать стыд, который должна была спровоцировать эта несложная манипуляция.  
— Да успокойтесь вы уже, — Луке было слегка обидно из-за того, что реальная Малика оказалась недостаточно зажигательной. — Мы едем в посольство Оро беседовать с людьми, которые, скажем так, на нашей стороне. А теперь и на вашей. Там, вероятно, вам найдут применение.

— Деньги мы тебе вернём сразу обмененными, — продолжала она, обращаясь к Малике, — только вычтем затраты на ваше путешествие, еду, перегон лошадей... Лошадей, Лада, вернут тебе. Придумай пока, что ты будешь с ними делать в незнакомом городе.  
— Вот и славно, — выдохнула Малика. Больше всего ей понравилась часть про оплату: идея остаться в материальном долгу у управления или чего-либо столь же властного ей нравилась не больше, чем идея ослепить орского стражника осколками банки с перцем.

Лада тоже не стала возражать. Спросила только:  
— И как же мы поедем? Вы слишком быстро добрались до людей, которые ведут в поводу вторую лошадь.  
— А кто тебе сказал, что мы ехали из Гяала? — усмехнулась Лука, постепенно возвращая себе свою доброжелательную легкомысленность. — Впрочем, ты права. Вы поедете с нами, вторыми на сёдлах. Кого больше хочешь обнимать, меня или Адулу?  
— Адулу, — немедленно отреагировала Лада, обильно снабдив свою интонацию мрачной насторожённостью, и Малика вдруг поняла, что наблюдает, как к тяжело страдающей Ладе возвращается способность шутить.  
— Договорились, — сказала Лука, — тогда Малика со мной. Да, Малика?


	21. Глава 20: Наркотики в Гяале, столице Полыньи

Пока Лука с её коллегой объезжали почти монолитный фрагмент периферии, чтобы по сомнительного вида дороге отправиться прямиком в посольство, Малика наблюдала ночную жизнь города. Оная жизнь в основном концентрировалась в увеселительных заведениях, представленных в двух вариантах: скорее кабак, чем бордель, либо скорее бордель, чем кабак. Если вторые пользовались популярностью большей частью у мужчин, то аудиторией первых становились женщины. В Полынье должны были существовать законы, контролирующие торговлю опиумом — и Малика была уверена, что даже в наиболее благополучных районах законы эти нарушались на каждом шагу, подражая в этом заведениям Оро. Ранее ей было тошно углубляться в вопросы пороков — но в новой её жизни каждая крупица информации могла стать ценной. Однако всё, что она могла сделать в конкретный момент, — это прикинуть наспех возможное положение дел. Уверенности добавлял немедленно напрашивавшийся вывод, что распространение опиума легче организовать в «мужских» заведениях, где никого не удивит человек, сопровождаемый в одиночную комнату — а уж каким способом он планирует получить там иллюзию счастья, не заинтересуется никто.

Из подобного наркотического неравенства, если оно и правда имело место, следовало так много самых разнообразных вещей, что Малика чуть не задохнулась под их напором, пока не начала сортировать их и пересчитывать, лишь слабо надеясь не потерять ничего по дороге.

Первым делом, конечно же, стоило отметить деление на мужскую наркоманию и женский алкоголизм — ведь зависимость от опиума и алкоголя протекали совершенно по-разному. Алкогольная копилась долго, прежде чем женщина, будучи в среднем выносливей, чем мужчина, начинала представлять непосредственную угрозу для своей семьи и ближайшего своего окружения. Она могла начать пропивать деньги и худшим образом третировать собственную семью, в том числе избивать детей. Интересно было бы узнать, что именно чаще всего подавалось в кабаках: если это были сидр и пиво, то женщина, вероятно, с большей вероятностью начала бы страдать бытовым алкоголизмом, протекающим долгое время почти бессимптомно, а после начинающего угрожать лишь финансам семьи.

Совсем иначе представлялась Малике опиумная зависимость. Если женщина обыкновенно шла в кабак, желая забыть тяжёлый день и расслабить застывшие мышцы лица, будь то улыбка или нахмуренные брови, — то причины для такого опасного, безнравственного поведения, как покупка чужого тела, должны были быть более вескими, лучше скрытыми от самого покупателя. Будто ядовитые растения, разрастающееся в его сердце, клиента борделя поражали самые разные страсти. Это могло было быть желание хоть час чувствовать себя ценным, обманываясь фальшивой любовью; могла быть просто тоска бесящегося с жиру толстосума; это мог быть поиск опасных, осуждаемых приключений или же безнадёжность человека, парализованного грядущим или уже заставшем его крахом. Неуверенность, зависть, страх, ложь — таковы были истинные грехи, проявлявшиеся в готовности истязать другого за деньги.

Единственный визит должен был научить мужчину сладкому аромату, в котором растворялась вся его боль, прощались все его прегрешения. Он, конечно, знал про опиум, но знал и то, что в Полынье не было на него запрета — и приходил вновь, полагая, должно быть, что своё счастье он нашёл в чужих объятиях, а не в сладком запахе, сперва не таком ещё тягучем, чтобы пробудить разумную осторожность.

Так что же сделает человек, испытавший спустя время страшную боль ломки, как и ужасную перспективу остаться однажды без очередной дозы? Ведь это он, тот же, кто был однажды столь омерзительным, способным купить чужое тело. Только теперь мрачной тенью на него падал нескончаемый ужас, пока владелец публичного дома (незаменимый в своём монопольном сговоре) наблюдал его страдания и незаметно увеличивал дозу, чтобы однажды поднять и цену. Что же сделает человек, мучимый ломкой, ожиданием бесконечного страха и собственными пороками, проросшими сквозь лицо и горло и оплётшими всё его тело? Пойдёт ли он ударить бежавшую от него жену или дочь? — нет, он пойдёт, чтобы их убить, надеясь, что так освободит себя хоть на миг. Он не пойдёт, давно униженный, но всё равно желающий верить в своё превосходство, просить милостыню посреди улицы — разве что с бритвой в ножнах. Конечно, их было меньше, этих чудовищ, куда меньше, чем спившихся женщин, но Малика не удерживалась от того, чтобы бросить взгляд на шторы, скрывавшие изнутри мерцающий свет в окнах (ставни были раскрыты ради этой ночной рекламы), и, подсчитывая окна на втором этаже, холодела от мысли, что хоть бы и одна десятая посетителей однажды превратится в кровавых маньяков. Гяал был велик, при последней переписи в нём было насчитано чуть менее трёхсот тысяч жителей; но и Малика, умножая число увиденных окон на одну пятую (полагая, — вполне могло быть, что ошибочно, — что ещё где-то половина окон выходит во дворы), насчитала ровно шесть будущих кровавых убийц.

Неудивительно было, как велика была её радость, когда её наконец отвлекла от тяжёлых раздумий Лука, — причём первой сказанной ею фразой было «Я так и знала, что ты меня раздавишь своими объятиями», и лишь потом она добавила:  
— Мы приехали, дорогие сёстры.  
— Какие мы ещё тебе сёстры? — изумилась Лада.  
— Всякие разные, — непонятно отмахнулась Лука. Она слезла с лошади (Малика не поняла, нужно ли ей перебраться ближе к середине освободившегося седла, или же ждать, пока Лука полезет ради чего-нибудь обратно). Поднявшись на крыльцо, Лука молотком постучала в дверь, довольно несолидную для каменного строения, оглядеть которое должным образом мешала темнота. Малика попыталась понять, был ли этот стук каким-либо «особым», характерным; но звучал он скорее обыденной нетерпеливостью. Так или иначе, спустя некоторое время дверь распахнулась изнутри, освещая лицо Луки и спину маленькой старушки, которая немедленно начала хлопотать насчёт путниц и их лошадей. Конечно, хлопоты эти начались с дружелюбного «эй, вы долго там собираетесь скучать? Слезайте скорей!». Лука, сбежавшая обратно с крыльца, грациозным жестом подала Малике руку.


	22. Глава 21: Вторая принцесса Полыньи, встреченная в Гяале, столице Полыньи

Логику происходящего Малика понимала плохо. Зачем было поднимать их среди ночи в таверне, чтобы после уложить спать в гостевых комнатах, неизвестно откуда взявшихся в посольстве? И почему никто — от старушки, представившейся «тётей А́кой», до Лады — не выглядел удивлённым? Атмосфера спокойствия была столь тяжёлой, что Малика и сама промолчала на этот счёт, так и оставшись в неведении.

Как бы то ни было, тетя А́ка и другая женщина схожего возраста, назвавшаяся Бала́лой, переодели гостий в тёплые ночные пижамы — переодели в прямом смысле, частично сняв, частично срезав грязную одежду односторонними кинжалами, которые, как оказалось, они носили за голенью. До гигиенических процедур сложнее умывания (и, в случае Малики, — смены повязок) женщин не допустили, заявив, что первостепенную важность имел сон. Ладу увели было в другую комнату, но она отказалась спать без Малики — и Малике пришлось делить кровать с Ладой, а комнату — ещё и с Бала́лой, которой было положено присматривать за Ладой всю ночь.

В этот раз Малике было непросто уснуть — выказалось наконец возбуждение, мучившее её уже много дней подряд. В конце концов она выбралась из кровати, чтобы залезть на подоконник (ставни были раскрыты взамен ночнику), где, видимо, её наконец сморил сон. Разумеется, проснулась она в кровати, притом в одиночестве, — и оставалось лишь надеяться, что несли её от подоконника не тётя Ака и не Балала. И, конечно, не Лада.

Освещённая солнцем, комната казалась куда меньше, чем в ночи. Примерно половину её занимала широкая двуспальная кровать, которую Малика уже успела опробовать. Малика отметила, что, выбери она ночью путь к окну подлиннее, наверняка вре́залась бы в стеклянный письменный столик, который, к счастью, устойчиво держался на тяжёлых металлических ножках — ничего сложнее синяков (и, в случае Малики, боли в уже имевшихся ранах) заработать было нельзя. Кресел возле стола не было, и только пара впечатляющего размера бесформенных цветных мешков валялась возле него на полу.

Всё это выглядело очень привлекательно, но ни двери в уборную, ни элементарного колокольчика (таковы были представления Малики о богатстве) в комнате не обнаружилось. Зато входная дверь не была заперта; и стоило этой двери скрипнуть, подпевая возникавшей щели, как из соседней комнаты послышался крик не то тёти Аки, не то Балалы, — Малика не успела как следует запомнить голоса, — дескать, иду-иду.

Всё же это была тётя Ака (хотя Малика, всерьёз отвлечённая от реальности, успела сочинить увлекательную теорию заговора, ключевое место в которой отводилось коварному подражателю голоса). Допустив Малику до элементарного утреннего туалета, тётя Ака отправилась с ней за руку в неизвестном направлении, дополнив маликино одеяние лишь парой мягких туфель. Всё это начинало походить на сон больше, чем ожидалось, особенно когда, миновав паутинку коридоров, Малика оказалась в помещении размером с четыре комнаты вроде той, в которой она спала. Помещение было уставлено книжными полками, которые, в свою очередь, содержали в себе картонные папки разной толщины. Впрочем, стоило Малике слегка сконцентрироваться, как она обнаружила и полки с учебниками, которыми отчасти заинтересовалась: многие названия были ей знакомы, но часть распознать она не могла.

Рассеянность не позволила Малике понять, что, разглядывая полки, она была разглядываема сама мужчиной с чёрными волосами, но полностью седой бородкой, который выглядывал из-за одного из четырёх столов (остальные три пустовали). Мужчина был почти не виден за грудой папок, бережно прикрывавших его с двух сторон.

— Ладно, хватит, — голос его оказался неожиданно мягок и бархатист, — расскажите, пожалуйста, как вы здесь очутились.

Рассказ получился недолгим даже с учётом уточняющих вопросов, которые Холо́й (в процессе беседы мужчина наконец представился), видимо, особо любил. Завершил же он беседу именно так, как и ожидала Малика:  
— И как вы можете доказать, что вы не шпионка Оро?

Пусть Малика и предполагала, что услышит этот вопрос, подготовиться к нему она не успела; кроме того, будучи озвученным, вопрос до смешного походил на детские логические задачи, которые Малика любила щёлкать в старших классах. Неудивительно, что она ляпнула, не раздумывая:  
— Нужно спросить у меня о том, что шпионка не знает или скрывает... Или можно спросить у шпионки о том, чего не знаю я.

Холо́й коротко помолчал, после чего фыркнул коротким смешком, выглядя при этом так, будто не может поднять ладонь, дабы в неё расхохотаться.  
— Ну, лишних шпионок мы обычно не храним...  
— Что же вы тогда с ними делаете? — деланно взволновалась Малика.  
— Не беспокойтесь так, мы вас не тронем.  
— Это... Как бы сказать, — Малика тянула время, подбирая формулировку, — понимаете, у меня всё ещё есть шанс быть невинно осуждённой, так что вопрос для меня имеет жизненную важность. Поэтому, пожалуйста, спросите меня о чём-нибудь.

Ради такого Холой всё же вытащил из-под стола левую руку, и стало понятно, что одет он не по погоде тепло: видневшийся кусочек рукава был узким и жёстким, ладонь же была спрятана под перчаткой, обрезанной возле второго сустава, но явно не декоративной, а функциональной.

Всё это он продемонстрировал для того лишь, чтобы постучать карандашом по столу.  
— Знаете, а ведь мы полагаем, что принц Канис невиновен.  
— Это и дураку понятно, — Малика даже пожала плечами. — Рыжие волосы, белая рубашка, плащ... Слишком просто. Но где он тогда?  
— А как думаете вы?  
— Ну... Наверно, в любом месте, где не имеет возможности прочитать газету? Думаю, его споили во время очередного благотворительного путешествия.

На этом допрос неожиданно прервался: в комнату нежно пробралась невероятная красавица. Её тонкие губы, подкрашенные розовым, умели растягиваться в широчайшую, прекрасную улыбку (это умение она немедленно продемонстрировала). Обнаружив гостью, она приподняла полы длинного узкого платья, чтобы присесть в реверансе. Малика вовремя вспомнила, что этикет не подразумевает реверанса для людей без длинных платьев или плаща, поэтому лишь кивнула, для чего пришлось оторвать взгляд от этого миража. Было стыдно разглядывать женщину столь неприкрыто, но тяжелее стыда была необходимость отвернуться от мягких рук и бледных золотистых волос, каких не бывало у человека.

— Холой, скажи мне, пожалуйста, почему, как я ни войду, ты один во всей комнате и вновь кого-то допрашиваешь? — теперь, когда Малика не смогла бы уже оторваться от своего видения, даже насмешка в голосе женщины-миража звучала нежно.  
— Динка-химэ...  
— Для тебя — химэсама, — немедленно поправило его маликино видение.  
— Неважно... Малика, это вторая принцесса Динка.   
— Третья! — воспротивилась принцесса Динка, — не смей исключать моего брата из списка моих родственников!  
Холой продолжил, пропустив эту реплику мимо ушей:  
— Динка-химэсама, это политическая беглянка из Оро, Малика.  
— Уже вижу, — откликнулась принцесса, обернувшись на парализованную изумлением женщину. — Ладно, я зайду позже.  
Малика глядела ей вслед, в легко сплетёные косы, на волосы, которых не бывает у людей.  
— Кстати, — произнесла она медленно, будто в трансе, — как вы думаете, какой краской волосы лжепринца покрасили в рыжий?

— Ничего себе, — после паузы произнёс Холой. — Вот теперь это стало по-настоящему интересным, не находите?  
— Чего? — раздражённо переспросила Малика, тяжело переживающая уход принцессы, отчего голос её скатился в деревенский говор.  
— Неважно. Мы вас ещё позовём... возможно. Идите лучше переоденьтесь.

Только теперь Малика поняла, что предстала перед волшебной женщиной немытой, в ночной пижаме, и чуть не заплакала от обиды. На всякий случай она оглядела себя, как могла, но пижама безнадёжно оставалась пижамой.  
В любом случае нужно было хотя бы задать остававшийся вопрос.  
— Скажите, а что за обращения вы использовали?  
— А... Это было когда-то модно, но теперь не более чем шутка. Кажется, прилетело откуда-то с севера.  
— При... прилетело?  
— Ну, ветер принёс, — Холой пожал плечами.  
«Сначала звёзды, потом это, — ох уж этот север», — подумала Малика.  
— Ещё вопросы есть? — Холой уже вытянул папку из правой стопки («похоже, он действительно левша») и смотрел на Малику поверх неё.  
— Нет... да, — выпалила Малика, понимая, что такой шанс может больше и не представиться. — Можно мне ещё раз увидеться с принцессой?

Холой отвлёкся от папки.  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что для таких вещей требуется приглашение во дворец?  
— Д-да...  
— И что для подобного визита нужно иметь веский повод? Он у вас есть?  
— Нет... Его нет.  
— Так зачем же вы хотите встретиться с принцессой Динкой?  
— Понятия не имею, — честно сказала Малика, за что вновь была награждена испытующим взглядом.  
— Идите сюда, — наконец произнёс её собеседник. — Я начерчу вам карту.


	23. Глава 22: Необычное зрелище в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

Лада (которую Малика не видела с самого пробуждения, чем была более чем довольна) отметила бы, наверное, что в правильный, книжный момент принцесса нашлась в беседке за чтением книги. Правда, до беседки нужно было добираться на лошади, на которую Малику усадили в небольшом стойле на краю города. Карта Холоя охватывала только городской путь до стойла; она была крайне подробна и включала отметины на удобных ориентирах, и всё равно Малика умудрилась пару раз заплутать: непривычным было более ориентироваться на городские улицы и постройки, чем на высоту, ручьи, силуэты гор. Нужна была собственная, чувственная карта города, и Малика обещала себе, что вскоре её выстроит; но нужно было и понимание местных карт и самого представления о пути. Постижение его Малика пообещала себе начать с зубрёжки местоположения опорных пунктов. Откуда-то внутри неё всё было залито тяжёлым убеждением, что времени на размеренное знакомство с новой жизнью не будет.

Зато с тем, чтобы от стойла отправиться на доверенной ей лошади к северо-западу, никаких проблем ожидаемо не возникло. Там располагалось загородное поместье второй принцессы Динки, слащаво похожее на глазированный торт, и там же поодаль дороги была выстроена (уже со вкусом, хоть и не без ожидаемого вьюна) четырёхугольная беседка, не имевшая скамей — одни лишь тряпичные мешки, подобные тем, в которые Малика рисковала вре́заться ночью.

Мысли Малики смешались, и ей пришлось искусственно разделять их.

Первым, наименее сиюминутно важным вопросом, который всё же не шёл у неё из головы, стали мешки для сидения. Таковых не было ни возле границы, ни в повозке, ни на первой перевалочной станции; по поводу последнего посещённого трактира Малика ничего сказать не могла — тогда им с Ладой было не до разглядывания помещений. Поэтому теперь было непонятно, в какой момент мешки заменялись обратно скамьями, была ли это разница территориальной или денежной, — и другие вопросы, которые Малика пыталась задавать себе, лишь бы не поднимать взгляда.

Весь прочий интерес был направлен на принцессу Динку. Как она могла мириться с этим ужасным зданием? В том, что у принцессы есть вкус, Малика была уверена. Подобная уверенность означала одно: Малика, успевшая увидеть принцессу лишь мельком, заочно приписала ей характер и другие черты. Однако сил, да и желания, готовиться к разочарованию у Малики не было.

Кроме того, книга, которую Малика успела отметить ещё издалека — о чём она? Чем интересуется принцесса? Над чем работает?

И наконец, как же Малике набраться смелости, чтобы поднять голову на подобное божественное создание?

Она подняла голову и чуть не расплакалась от счастья.

Принцесса успела снять свой парик, и чёрная, в несколько миллиметров, стрижка обрывалась возле невыносимого изгиба шеи. Конечно же, в обыденной жизни принцесса не сутулилась, поэтому Малика понимала, что ей довелось увидеть нечто очень редкое. Было и другое: подперев кулаками обеих рук скулы, принцесса Динка от скуки и сосредоточения (противоречивших друг другу, но несомненных) надувала щёки, чтобы перекатывать пузырь воздуха во рту.

— А-а-а...— протянула она, откидываясь на спину; раздражённо хмурясь, поболтала ногами в промежутке между мешками; огляделась, ища что-нибудь, что заменило бы ей скуку, и наконец увидела Малику, застывшую в благоговении. Малика ей отлично подошла.  
— О! — радостно воскликнула принцесса Динка, — ты-то мне и нужна! Пойдём перекусим?


	24. Глава 23: Опасные разговоры в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

— И что же, — спросила Малика, измождённая принцессиной красотой достаточно, чтобы растерять всю свою сословную вежливость, — горожане не узнáют Динку-химэсама без парика?

Перекус по желанию принцессы превратился в поздний и оттого сытный завтрак (Малика, евшая в последний раз предыдущим вечером в таверне, высоко оценила эту предусмотрительность). Вместе с ними почему-то завтракал появившийся из-за двери мрачноватый возница Дора, брови которого вновь были сведены так болезненно, что Малике хотелось самой массировать пожествевшие мимические мышцы, пока те не расслабятся. Как бы то ни было, на этом роль Доры в завтраке оканчивалась: он не участвовал в разговоре и только молча наблюдал, будто конспектируя беседу женщин у себя в голове.

Дворцовое внутреннее кафе отличалось от обычного разве что отсутствием прайс-листа. Оно оказалось маленькой комнатой (очевидно, не единственной в своём предназначении), заваленной всё теми же мешками вместо кресел. Малика села на такое впервые — и ощутила сквозь ткань, как приятно разбегается под её весом крупный песок. Удобно не было: похоже, эта нелепое кресло требовало каких-то навыков балансирования в нём. Принцесса Динка, понаблюдав некоторое время, как беспомощно копошится гостья на незнакомой мебели, не выдержала и проделала всю работу сама: и встряхнула мешок, возвращая в прежнюю форму, и усадила на него Малику с такой решительностью, что ни времени, ни желания воспротивиться у последней не оставалось — да и чего ради. Лишь после этого принцесса соизволила ответить на заданный ей вопрос:

— Могут узнать, могут не узнать, мне-то что за дело? Главное в том, что они узнáют меня в парике.

Оказалось, что в кресле нужно либо полулежать, либо смириться с тем, что таз располагался куда ниже колен. Впрочем, были и другие доступные позы: например, принцесса Динка, разобравшись с креслом Малики, шустро забралась в своё, валявшееся напротив, вместе с ногами, которые она скрестила перед собой. Малика немного позавидовала, но осталась сидеть, как её усадили, в страхе нарваться лишними телодвижениями на августейшее недовольство.

Она даже не поняла сперва, почему у неё так дёрнулась губа от принцессиной реплики.  
— Принцесса Динка, вы, должно быть, знакомы с принцем Канисом?  
— Я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, — кивнула принцесса, и Малика равнодушно отметила, как нескромно её собеседница уходила от ответа на второстепенный, но всё же заданный вопрос, притворяясь, что читает меж строк. — Но и вы должны понимать, что принцесса — это амплуа. Если я на людях надеваю парик, я становлюсь принцессой. Думаю, принц Канис тоже понимал, что это значит, но вот мог ли он снять свои рыжие волосы — вопрос более интересный.  
— Угу... интересный, — по-настоящему Малику интересовал только заказанный ею толстейший кусок мясного пирога, который ей как раз принёс симпатичный официант, роскошные волосы которого большей частью удерживались в пучке двумя деревянными палочками. На конце каждой из них висело по бубенчику.

Принцесса милостиво придвинула к Малике столик, спасая её от очередной неловкости, и Малика осторожно принялась за свой кусок. В это время сама принцесса Динка, получив свой яблочный штрудель (надо было полагать, что, как и в обычном кафе, популярные блюда здесь готовились заранее и разогревались по мере необходимости), вместе с ним откинулась на спину, чтобы есть полулёжа. Малика поняла, что у подачи на толстой деревянной доске есть смысл, отличный от художественного — в таком положении блюдо было легко уронить, а этот материал спасал от последствий в виде острых осколков и лишних трат.  
— И какое же амплуа сейчас у Динки-химэсама?  
— Я тян, — ответила Динка-химэсама с такой спокойной серьёзностью, что Малика не поняла даже, шутит принцесса или нет; но признаваться в незнании слова, постыдно, как в младшей школе, не хотелось (вообще Малика чувствовала, как бегство срывало с неё шелуху взрослой жизни). В этой беспомощности Малика решила уточнить:  
— Я имею в виду, чем вы сейчас занимаетесь?  
— Это государственная тайна, — всё так же непроницаемо откликнулась принцесса Динка, но завершила неожиданно, добавив притом искорок и в голос свой, и в улыбку: — А что, Малика, хотите со мной?  
— Тоже быть тян? — ответила на автомате ошарашенная Малика, чем отлично пошутила, судя по реакции принцессы и даже Доры, не сдержавшего улыбки. Было неловко и приятно, хотя саму шутку ей разъяснили лишь несколькими часами позже. Вообще Малика отметила, насколько охочи до смеха практически все (кроме Доры) люди, встреченные ею в Полынье.  
— В каком-то смысле да, — ответила повеселевшая принцесса. — Ну так что, по рукам?  
Принцесса ужасно нравилась Малике, поскольку растапливала перепуганное сердце подобно словам Налёки о «простых путниках, едущих в Гяал». Даже шутки о государственной тайне не прибавили боли.  
— Думаю, Динка-химэсама переоценивает способности простых окраинных учительниц.

Вообще-то периферия столицы, как бы то ни было, вряд ли могла считаться «окраиной» в рамках страны, и потому, намеренно вплетая в реплику это слово, Малика слегка сконцентрировалась на нём. Этого хватило, чтобы—  
— Чёрт возьми! — Малика безошибочно выбралась из кресла, почти взмыв из него вверх, зато тяжело ударилась голенью обо стол. — Мои родители! Они же тоже прочтут газету!


	25. Глава 24: Странная гостья в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

Мать Малики была слабограмотной и могла прочитать письмо, пусть и не без труда. Поэтому писала Малика крупными «ясными» буквами. На всём освоенном побережье существовал единый, хоть и различающийся акцентами, язык, и две разных письменности: «быстрая» (иногда «высокая»), в которой наклонные буквы переливались одна в другую, и «ясная» — между прямыми её буквами оставались расстояния, да и сами буквы были крупней и угловатей. Такие буквы иногда даже высекали топором над дверьми в избе, а в городе бывали заведения, над которыми и вовсе не висело рисунка — одни только буквы. Должно быть, так заведения фильтровали желающих их посетить, в свою очередь желая добиться самых грамотных и, значит, богатых гостей. Малику, очень даже грамотную и не очень богатую (её уроки оплачивались пожертвованиями), от подобных фильтров тошнило, и самой ей зайти внутрь не захотелось ни разу.

Как бы то ни было, прямо сейчас Малика писала «ясными» буквами короткое письмо для матери (втайне радуясь, что от неё не ждут «высокой» прописи — ведь стоило напрячь руку, и порезы откликались болью). Родители её проживали в городе Гранки́, и расстояние от Гяала до Гранко́в показалось бы смешным при первом взгляде на карту; на самом же деле города были разделены не только границей меж разными странами, но и толстым слоем породы. В норме пи́сьма передавались с торговыми повозками, но времени на это не было, — и Малика, посоветовавшись с Дорой и с принцессой Динкой, пришла просить об услуге гонца по имени Рачён. Покои его отчего-то располагались прямо во дворце, что казалось Малике странным ровно до момента, когда дверь открыл тот самый официант, которого она видела в кафе — на этот раз, к её сожалению, без палочек с бубенцами. После этого, конечно, всё стало в два раза страннее, зато самой Малике стало не до того — она наконец поняла, что у неё по-прежнему нет местных денег. Более того, у неё не было при себе вообще никаких денег — успев привыкнуть к отсутствию трат, она ушла от Холоя и тёти Аки без кошеля.

К счастью, это маленькое недоразумение разрешила принцесса Динка, возникнув у Малики за спиной и пообещав гонцу нужную сумму из собственного кармана, добавив, что вычтет с Малики «листиками» — валютой Оро. Обмен был хорош, а вот сумма великовата — но времени прицениваться не было. Малика отдала своё послание, по просьбе Рачёна сопроводив его примерным описанием внешности её родителей — на случай, если кто-то другой возжелает представиться ими.  
— Дорого, Малика? — сочувственно спросила принцесса.  
— Да, — честно призналась Малика, — но есть вещи и подороже.  
— Может быть, вам помочь в поиске работы? — обольстительно негромкий голос пришёлся Малике куда-то в основание шеи, поскольку принцесса была ниже её. Рука скользнула под руку, чтобы остановиться на плече. Рачён, для чего-то продолжавший рассматривать маликино письмо, прошёл вон из комнаты мимо них, будто не замечая.  
— Ну и шуточки здесь у вас, — вздохнула Малика и повернулась к принцессе лицом. Рука разочарованно скользнула по рубашке вниз и далее к подолу платья своей владелицы. Малика, с некоторым трудом отцепив взгляд от этого свободного падения, пояснила: — Я ишу работу по специальности.  
— Тогда вы можете научить меня, — откликнулась принцесса Динка с такой скоростью, что было очевидно: она ждала этих слов и мысленно отрепетировала ответ. Малике стало ещё неуютнее, и не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что амплуа навязчивой фанатки принцессе тоже невероятно шло.  
— Это уже не театр, это цирк, — пожаловалась Малика в воздух пустующего просторного холла.  
— Это согласие? — немедленно отреагировала «фанатка».  
— Нет, — вздохнула Малика, — не думаю, что мне есть чему учить ваше высочество.  
— Ну почему же, — победительно меняя тон на прежний, сказала принцесса, — я понятия не имею, почему корень из двух иррациональное число. Я даже не знаю, что такое «иррациональное».  
Непонимание, возмущение и лестность ненадолго лишили Малику речи (она ещё помнила, какой вопрос ей задали пограничники), и за этот короткий период безмолвия она успела забыть выразить неудовольствие подобной слежкой. И, когда воздух вернулся в её лёгкие, первым, что она сказала, было:  
— Но о том, что такое корень из двух, вам известно?  
— Меня немного учили геометрии, — с готовностью ответила принцесса, всеми силами старавшаяся не прервать Малику в её воле к просвещению.  
— Тогда, возможно, вы слышали и про цепные дроби...  
Следующие два часа прошли для Малики как в тумане.

За ними проследовал обед; за обедом принцесса нелестно отозвалась о маликином внешнем виде («либо вы, дорогая, этой ночью трупы ели, либо сами была трупом, а вас кто-то ел») и отвела её отдыхать в маленькую гостевую спальню. Спальня была бедна мебелью: не имелось даже шкафа, лишь полуторной ширины кровать, не подключенный к водопроводу умывальник и стул — самый настоящий, самый обычный стул, а не бесформенный мешок. Оглянувшись на дверь, Малика села на стул и посидела на нём некоторое время, вспоминая реальность такой, какой она была ей привычна. Окончив спустя некоторое время это воссоединение с миром, она немедленно отпустила себе грех этой маленькой слабости.

Спать Малика не собиралась, но это перестало иметь значение в момент, когда она проснулась. Было около шести вечера, и свет за окном уже ослаб. Ослабла и сама Малика, и все её решимости; всё тело было налито сладкой тяжестью и истомой.

Конечно же, кто-то украл у феи туфельки: выданные Малике в посольстве казённые штаны пропали со стула, на который были так аккуратно уложены. Собственной обуви Малика тоже не нашла, но обнаружила нежнейшие белые полусапожки, призванные дополнять пижаму. Самой пижамы, правда, нигде не наблюдалось. Малика сперва думала укутаться в простыню, но потом её волной накрыло раздражение: раз уж она оказалась в такой ситуации не по своей воле, значит, и смущаться нужно было не ей. Поэтому она влезла в свою новую обувь и вышла за дверь как была, в рубашке, дополняемой единственно лишь короткими бельевыми панталонами.

На этот раз никто не собирался реагировать на один лишь скрип открываемой двери. В холле было пусто, хотя у Малики и было подозрение, что за каждой из дверей кипела жизнь — не менее своеобразная, чем жизнь кабинета, оккупированного Холоем. Зато прямо напротив её двери имелся питьевой фонтанчик, которым она немедленно воспользовалась.

Холл простирался направо либо же указывал на пролёты лестницы, возле которой стояла Малика. Для выбора направления не имелось никаких обоснований, поэтому она предпочла лестницу безосновательно. Припомнив, что вплоть до завершения обеда ни разу в замке она не поднималась и не спускалась на другие уровни, она сделала вывод, что нужен ей был первый этаж — стало быть, направление вниз (вероятно, сонливость не позволила ей в тот момент догадаться посмотреть в окно покинутой спальни). Лестница, правда, заканчивалась спустя половину пролёта. Это оказалось более чем уместно: благостная сонная тяжесть всё так же была разлита по телу, и можно было сесть на последних ступеньках, не слишком честно сказав себе, что всё возможное сделано.

«Итак, что мы имеем? — спросила себя Малика. — Я сижу у основания лестницы в незнакомом поместье потенциальной правительницы чужой страны, и у меня нет денег и штанов. И больше всего меня беспокоит необходимость сладко потянуться, поскольку удовлетворить её мне лень».  
Принцесса Динка, за полдня приведшая Малику в это странное положение, была, безусловно, великим человеком. Малика искренне надеялась на шанс ещё полюбоваться ею; а вот держать её под руку, совместно обедать, да и просто разговаривать — от всего этого мироздание могло бы Малику и упасти.

— Здравствуйте, вы что-то хотели? — вежливо обратился к Малике сухой старичок, облокотившийся на перила вместо трости, которую он переложил в левую руку. Трость вызывала сомнения: либо Малика задумалась слишком глубоко, либо же стука ранее слышно не было. Старик подошёл к ней совершенно незаметно для неё.

Но и это не заставило Малику шелохнуться в её мрачном равнодушном спокойствии.  
— Отлить, — ответила она недружелюбно, — и принцессу.  
Старик прошаркал немного назад (трость ударилась об пол с уместным, довольно громким звуком), чтобы оглядеть Малику целиком. Кивнул с понимающим взглядом, и Малика наконец ощутила стыд и за свой внешний вид, и за поведение, совершенно непристойное для гостьи, которая к тому же явилась сама, без приглашения, а получила ласковейший приём и помощь в деле, важном лишь для неё.   
— Думаю, что я могу сопроводить вас к вашим целям, — старик легко поклонился, прижав руку к груди. Жест этот просто воплощал вежливость.  
«Вот и ещё одно универсальное оружие», — подумала Малика.


	26. Глава 25: Трудоустройство в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

— О, приношу свои извинения, — сказала принцесса Динка, — мы рассчитывали, что вы воспользуетесь халатом. — На этот раз принцесса валялась на мягком ковре, сплетя пальцы за затылком. На Малику она отреагировала только после того, как та подошла к ней вплотную.  
— Я не видела никакого халата, — покачала головой Малика. Она не имела представления о том, насколько глубоко они с принцессой зашли в игре «я знаю, что ты знаешь». Например, прямо сейчас принцесса подавала под ложно вежливыми словами издёвку, но и это не было тем, что она чувствовала. Можно было бы представить, что эта издёвка принадлежит человеку, который страшится раскрыть искренние свои чувства, но и таковой принцесса Динка не была, следовательно, использовала амплуа. А вот что она хотела сказать своим выбором новой роли, Малика уже даже не попыталась понять.

Ей выдали халат.  
— Спасибо, — сказала Малика, — но я бы хотела вернуть себе свою одежду. Мне пора возвращаться.  
— Куда? — принцесса села на коврике и потянула Малику за рукав, усаживая рядом с собой; улыбнулась ей ласково и покровительственно, как ребёнку. Это сбило Малику с толку, но она успела в короткие сроки оправиться и ответить:  
— Надо полагать, в посольство: в последний раз свои вещи я видела там. Даже если меня не пустят внутрь, хотелось бы их забрать.  
— А если их заберут за тебя? — продолжила принцесса Динка сахарным голосом.  
— Принцесса Динка-химэсама...  
— Не надо смешивать, — прервала её адресатка, — выбери что-нибудь одно.  
— Хорошо. Принцесса Динка...  
— Не-ет, — притворно капризно и отчего-то победительно (возможно, сказывалось удовольствие загнать кого-нибудь в угол, пусть даже и в таких мелких вопросах), — я хочу «Динка-химэсама».  
— Динка. — Малика выдохнула. — Химэсама.  
— Да-а-а-а? — с удовольствием отозвалась принцесса, запрокинув голову, чтобы смотреть на Малику будто бы снизу вверх — притом отчётливо чрезмерно: в сидячем положении разница в росте не ощущалась совсем.   
— Динка-химэсама, если вы хотите оставить меня здесь или куда-то увезти на ночь, пожалуйста, сделайте это. Я не шпионка Оро, о чём с удовольствием расскажу под любыми наркотиками.  
— Ва-а-ау, — пропела маликина собеседница, — так вот что тебя волнует, я и не подумала. Ты хотела попросить тебя не пытать?  
— Да, — ответила Малика спокойно, очень даже спокойно для человека, которой вдруг стало необычайно жарко в проветриваемом помещении (а также для человека, к которой только что перешли на «ты», не спросив согласия). — Я очень боюсь боли.  
— Значит, теперь я могу тебе просто пригрозить? — голос принцессы так и не изменил своей сладости.  
— Можешь, — Малика произнесла и пришла в ужас, осознав, что только что не только согласилась на шантаж, но и скопировала «тыканье» превосходящей силы. Принцесса не отреагировала никак, но верить, что она не заметила, не приходилось: горящие глаза её и сосредоточенность позволяли понять, что сейчас она замечает всё. 

Беседа ползла в крайне неприятном направлении, поэтому Малика, сколь бы отчаянным ни было её положение, решила с этого момента тоже попробовать тянуть одеяло на себя.  
— Так что, ты хочешь, чтобы тебе вкололи наркотик? — сделала неожиданный вывод принцесса Динка.  
— Ну уж нет, — пробормотала Малика, — это к моей спутнице, пожалуйста.  
— А где твоя спутница? — голос принцессы стал ещё слаще, и на этот раз Малику не просто бросило в жар — одновременно ей тяжело похолодело, хоть и не было понятно, как эти два чувства сочетаются.  
— Ты знаешь лучше меня, верно?  
— Малика, — голос принцессы вдруг посерьёзнел.

— Малика, в Дарае ты занималась благотворительностью, верно?  
— Ну, последнюю рубашку не отдавала. Мне и самой хватало на жизнь.  
— Теперь не будет, — сказала принцесса.  
— П-почему? — Малика аж поперхнулась: представить, что в столице процветающей Полыньи не могло набраться должное количество купчих, желающих узнать математике, было сложно. — Я и не предполагала, что буду немедленно купаться в роскоши, но чтобы выпускница университета не смогла устроиться на работу...  
— Неважно, — принцесса просто закрыла маликин рот рукой, отчего Малику передёрнуло — виной этому была неожиданность, но не было ясно, как трактовала это принцесса. — Ты взяла с собой женщину, которой больно и плохо, заставила её перенести тягчайшие страдания, а теперь просто оставила её, радуясь, что смогла ускользнуть незаметно.   
— Хмм, — принцесса ещё не закончила свою речь, но Малика посчитала необходимым прервать её, — я могу рассказать всё то же самое другими словами, и смысл будет противоположный.  
— Как если бы ты везла её в другую сторону? — фыркнула принцесса. — Разве ты сама не давала волю эмоциям, когда говорила о ней?  
— Давала, — пробормотала пристыженная Малика куда-то в пол. В привычных обстоятельствах она бы справилась с тем, чтобы не испытать вину за собственные чувства, но сейчас была слишком ошарашена ситуацией.  
— Как бы то ни было, Малика, мы намерены её лечить.  
— Что?! — Малика отреагировала так быстро, что выдох её был похож на всхлип.  
— Лечить. Мы признали наркотик, поэтому наркоманы — не преступники, а больные.  
— Пока они не стали преступниками, — понимающе продолжила Малика. Вопреки её ожиданиям, загорелась она не только мыслью о помощи Ладе, но и удовольствием от подхода к решению проблем — внутреннего, затрагивающего сердце проблемы, а не внешнего, уничтожающего лишь последствия, пока эти последствия не уничтожили страну.

Принцесса Динка встала и подошла к окну, оказавшись тем самым к Малике спиной. За окном с позиции Малики было видно лишь голубое, балансирующее на краю с серым, но всё ещё чистое небо. Принцесса заговорила вновь, и голос её, направленный в стекло и камень, звучал глуховато:  
— У нас есть бесплатные клиники, и мы лечим всех, кто к нам обращается — пусть для этого нам и приходится постоянно достраиваться. Мы не спрашиваем ни гражданство, ни даже имя.  
— Но..? — Малика, впрочем, уже подозревала, что скрыто за этим самым «но».  
— Там привязывают к кроватям, — сказала принцесса Динка самым будничным тоном, и стало понятно, что для неё эти заботы тоже насыщенны какой-то эмоцией. «Либо была там недавно, либо болезнь близкого», — решила Малика.  
— Мы будем лечить твою Ладу от её недугов. Всех её недугов, — уточнила принцесса. — Мы будем с ней бережны, поскольку всех нас будет очень беспокоить её состояние. За ней будет присматривать врач с высшим образованием.  
— А я буду за это платить, — согласилась Малика. — Пожалуйста, Динка-химэсама, трудоустрой меня.  
— Сделано, — без иронии сказала Динка-химэсама. — Этой ночью оставайся здесь, потом придумаем, где тебя лучше расположить.  
— Динка-химэсама... — всё-таки броня Малики дала слабину, и она чувствовала себя ужасно уставшей. — Ты мне не расскажешь о моей новой профессии?  
— Для тебя это практически работа по специальности, — принцесса прошествовала до двери и уже взялась за ручку.  
— Что я буду делать?  
— Узнаешь позже.  
— Что будет, если я не справлюсь?  
— Зависит от того, каким именно образом не справишься.  
— Сколько мне будут платить?  
Принцесса усмехнулась, толкнула дверь.  
— Ну, теперь, когда ты согласилась, на жизнь тебе хватит. А вот насчёт последней рубашки я бы так уверена не была.


	27. Глава 26: Допрос в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

— Итак, наша дорогая вторая принцесса опять...  
— Третья!  
— ... наша дорогая вторая принцесса опять приволокла нам бездомную кошечку. — Грузный мужчина отчитывал принцессу Динку, будто она была ребёнком, укравшим пирожок. — Принцесса, вы прекрасно знаете, что у нас нет вакансий. Так что здесь делает эта женщина?

Все трое участников разговора сидели за одним столом, но лишь мужчине достался обычный стул вместо мешков. Малике и принцессе Динке стол приходился по грудь. Это искусственное возвышение было таким примитивным ходом, что Малика попыталась его игнорировать, хотя, конечно, разум плохо спасал от эмоционального волнения.

— Он врёт, — неожиданно сказала принцесса Динка, обращаясь к Малике. — На самом деле нам ужасно не хватает людей.  
— Людей, — мужчина нашёлся моментально и даже успел произнести своё слово с нажимом, — людей, а не котят.  
— Не волнуйся, Малика, — принцесса всё ещё игнорировала третьего участника разговора, предпочитая ему молчащую «бездомную кошечку», — ты идеально подходишь.

— «Добрый следователь, злой следователь», — не выдержала «кошечка».  
— Откуда знаешь? — немедленно среагировал «злой следователь», умудрившись при этом даже не выйти из роли. — Принцесса Динка, с ней точно что-то нечисто.  
— Я просто читала, — удивилась Малика.  
— И где же? — спросил её возвышающийся перед ней мужчина, имитируя ехидное торжество будущего победителя так старательно, что Малика чуть не прыснула.  
— В университетском учебнике по педагогике. Нам задавали несколько глав, но я на всякий случай выучила весь.  
— На какой ещё случай? — уточнил «злой следователь», стараясь не терять в неожиданной ситуации угрожающих интонаций, которые нацелил (совершенно правильно) не на разум допрашиваемой, а на её эмоции.  
— Мало ли, зададут вопрос на экзамене, — пожала плечами уже слегка расслабившаяся Малика.  
— И как, задали? — совершенно неожиданно, со сладким липовым интересом спросила принцесса Динка.  
— Нет, — ответила Малика, искренне расстроенная воспоминанием о труде, который некому оказалось оценить. — Посмотрели на меня и поставили высшую оценку.

За этим последовала короткая пауза, будто все трое сомневались, что ещё можно было сказать.  
— И как вам учебник? — уже обыкновенным, даже будто бы слегка заинтересованным тоном спросил мужчина.  
— Полная ерунда, — уверенно откликнулась Малика.  
— Вот как?  
— Местами неприменимо идеалистичен, местами просто жесток.  
— То есть? — короткие вопросы и вежливый интерес мужчины звучали так, будто Малике давали возможность выговориться, и её защита дала слабину.  
— То есть, не устанавливать время, к которому нужно сделать задание? Вместо этого заставлять учеников соревноваться в их успехах? Чушь.  
— Ага, вот как. — Мужчина поёрзал на стуле, будто рассчитывая, что другая поза поможет ему вспомнить необходимое. — На всякий случай... Какой учебник это был?  
— Второй, — ответила Малика, немедля ощутив стыд и за свою эмоциональную реплику, и за политику Оро.

Последовала новая пауза, за время которой Малика успела пожелать себе провалиться под землю. Всё же ситуация не способствовала душевному равновесию.  
— Второй? Сейчас уже вышел четвёртый, — с каким-то раздражением сообщил мужчина, вернувшись резко к прежним своим интонациям. — В чём дело? Вы не так молоды, как мне показалось?  
— Когда я училась, уже существовал третий, — призналась Малика, — но Оро отказался его закупать для университета. Сослались на нехватку денег в казне.  
— Вот, значит, как.

Мужчина встал со стула и прошёлся по комнате. Его голени по ширине сильно уступали бёдрам, и оттого выглядел он как-то неустойчиво.  
— Понимаете, Малика, никто не сможет быть шпионом в орском университете. Точнее, быть хорошим шпионом.  
— К чему... — начала было Малика, и её тут же перебили.  
— В Оро ещё не успели понять, что знание — это не только письмо и счёт. В Оро сделали ставку на распространение грамотности, а не на высокую науку.  
— Честно говоря, в этом смысле политика Оро мне нравится больше, — пробормотала Малика. Она чувствовала себя пришибленной, и, кроме того, до сих пор не понимала ни смысла, ни внутренней связи этой речи.  
— Знание дороже, чем закулисные секреты, — продолжал мужчина, полностью проигнорировав реплику собеседницы, — но в Оро об этом пока не догадались, и поэтому в орском университете у нас было целых два студента на момент выхода третьего учебника, — мужчина на секунду замер, обращаясь к собственной памяти, и преуспел, —это был 2101 год, 2594 в вашем исчислении. Вероятно, к тому моменту наши студенты уже завершили курс педагогики, поскольку об учебниках и словом не обмолвились.  
— И что же... — предприняла Малика ещё одну попытку разбавить поток выливаемой на неё информации.  
— Мы не сочли это важным. Нет, более того: мы просто не догадались обратить на это внимание.  
— Почему? — Малика наконец поняла, что она ощущает — это было тянущее, обидное беспокойство, которое и заставляло её раз за разом пытаться найти в словах мужчины связующую нить, а не бросить эту затею, будто позволяя выговориться. — Выход нового учебника — важный момент. Вы должны были поинтересоваться.  
— Мы не заподозрили необходимости. Понимаете, Малика...  
Мужчина вздохнул.  
— Понимаете, Малика, Оро закупало образцы третьего учебника. Это я как раз отлично помню.


	28. Глава 27: Проверка гипотезы в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

Мужчина наконец представился, и звали его Ган.  
— Не знаю, о чём вы слишком высокого мнения — о нас или о своём университете, — говорил он, — но мы это упустили. Сообщение между странами далеко не такое хорошее, как вам может показаться, а Оро крайне подозрительно насчёт шпионажа. В некоторых вопросах нам это только на руку, но университет... Не каждый способен туда поступить, а из поступивших не каждый сможет задержаться.

Ган нервно расхаживал по комнате, стараясь, однако, не отдаляться совсем уж от своих собеседниц. Малика наблюдала это зрелище с некоторым удивлением: отчего-то она могла ожидать такого поведения от тощих и жилистых мужчин вроде Доры, но прямо сейчас Ган рушил её стереотип, в который никак не хотел уложиться гармонично.  
— Я понимаю, — сказала она, — если юноши будут многим интересоваться, особенно в ущерб учёбе, они могут навлечь на себя подозрение. А отправить на их место другого разведчика будет сложно. Не только из-за необходимой подготовки, но и из-за обострённого после подобных событий внимания Оро.

Будь перед Маликой Аяна или Налёка, они бы сделали комплимент подобным выводам — неожиданно она ощутила себя послушной лошадкой, ждущей сахарка. Но Ган не был ни Аяной, ни Налёкой, и без сахара в этот раз пришлось обходиться.  
— Приятно, что вы понимаете хотя бы это, — буркнул он, остановившись прямо перед Маликой, — но это не повод меня перебивать.  
— Вы сделали паузу, — возразила она.  
— Вот как, — Ган попытался было осмотреть Малику придирчиво, но кресло-мешок сложило её втрое, и демонстративного внимательного изучения с изменением направления взгляда не получилось. — Пререкаться с авторитетами вас тоже научили в университете?  
— В университете меня учили математике и педагогике, — Малика была уже порядком раздражена, и к тому же подозревала, что покорность в ответах не приблизит её к успешному трудоустройству. — Может быть, одна из этих наук включает в себя пререкание, но мне это неведомо.  
— Ган, утихомирься, — вдруг сказала принцесса.

Ган повернулся к принцессе и сузил глаза, отчего стал выглядеть так, будто кипел от ярости; но Малика была уже почти уверена, что и это его выражение лица — фикция.  
Принцесса Динка продолжала:  
— Насколько я помню, мне предоставлена частичная автономия в вопросе выбора подчинённых. То, что я решила показать тебе Малику, не означает, что ты можешь отказать мне в моём праве её нанять.  
— Гос-по-жа принцес-са, — по слогам, сквозь зубы, будто скрывая огромную злость, почти прошипел Ган, — с вами я ещё побеседую.  
На этих словах он развернулся и вышел в дверь, так удачно оказавшуюся прямо за его спиной. Малика поняла, что всё это время он отягощал беседу, демонстративно отделяя женщин от выхода.

Принцесса Динка пару раз хмыкнула, прежде чем рассмеяться сквозь сомкнутые губы.  
— Итак, нам с Ганом наконец довелось проверить нашу гипотезу.  
— Какую ещё гипотезу? — Малика, несмотря на дневной сон, чувствовала себя столь усталой, что даже не повернула до конца голову к принцессе, удовольствовавшись лишь тем, что захватила её облик косым взглядом. Она вдруг поняла, что всё это время продолжала сидеть в белом халате и комплектующих его тапках — определённо это был день неудачно подобранной одежды, и день этот длился и длился так бесконечно, что даже теперь закат лишь намечался за окном.  
— Гипотеза состоит в том, — ответствовала принцесса Динка, — что даже если человек знает, какую психологическую атаку против него применяют, она всё равно действует.  
— О господи, — сказала Малика, — я чувствую, вы не дадите мне спуску.


	29. Глава 28: Слёзы в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

Когда Ган вышел, в комнате, отчего-то ставшей слишком большой, Малика явственно ощутила, насколько близко к ней находилась принцесса. Та и не думала менять своего положения, хотя причин сидеть по одну с Маликой сторону от маленького стола у неё не оставалось. Неожиданная апатия внутри Малики всё же проиграла волнению, но всё равно она отчего-то предпочла не поворачиваться к принцессе лицом, а разглядывала лишь искоса. Этого взора оказалось достаточно, чтобы осознать наконец, как сильно принцессино одеяние было схоже с собственным маликиным. После обеда принцесса переоделась и сейчас была наряжена в тёплую белую рубаху; Малика осторожно покосилась вниз, под стол — и точно: на ногах принцессы были точно такие же, как у неё, мягкие белые полусапожки. Было ли это признаком дневного сна, или же намерением поддержать Малику в её домашнем образе, или вовсе случайностью — но Малика почувствовала себя невероятно тронутой. Уже даже не было неприятным думать, что всё это очередная игра с её эмоциями — хватало того, что в любом случае это было сделано для неё.  
«Итак, меня обработали» — резюмировала Малика собственные ощущения.

— Скажи мне для начала, — заговорила она первой, — как так вышло, что вторая — ох, то есть третья — принцесса Полыньи руководит шпионажем?  
— Не шпионажем, а разведкой, — поправила принцесса Динка.  
— Вот как? Но только что при мне вы называли это шпионажем.  
— Мы больше не будем, — широко и радостно, совсем не соответственно реплике, улыбнулась принцесса, и Малика поняла, что уже забыла смотреть искоса и глядит принцессе прямо в лицо — точнее, на лицо, мечась взглядом между тонкими и широкими губами, ясными, бледно-бледно серыми глазами, ровно обритым уголком виска, — и даже мягкая светлая кожа сама по себе приковывала взгляд.

Любование было столь неприкрытым, что принцесса Динка, ощутив на себе маликин взгляд, истолковала его верно и моментально.  
— Не бойся, — сказала она, — это макияж. Я подновила его, пока ты спала.  
— Зачем? — не поняла Малика.   
— Конечно, чтобы тебя очаровать.  
«Что со мной не так?» — думала Малика. «Или, наоборот, что со мной так? Почему я понадобилась этому государству? Могу ли я принести хоть какую-то пользу этой невероятной женщине?»  
— Принцесса Динка...  
— Динка-химэсама.  
— Динка-химэсама, можно я сейчас немного поплачу?  
— Надеюсь, от счастья? — серьёзно спросила принцесса.  
— Конечно, от счастья, — ответила Малика ей в тон.

Откинуться назад в кресле Малике удалось, хоть она и не знала, сумеет ли после встать. А вот слёзы, которых она действительно ожидала, не текли. Зато теперь она могла смотреть в белый и приторный сводчатый потолок, а не на невыносимую принцессу.  
— Итак, меня взяли? — спросила она.  
— Разве я не сказала тебе об этом часом ранее?  
Динка-химэсама оставалась всё такой же сладкой, слаще этого глупого потолка, слаще запаха мака, из которого добывали опиум. Малика чувствовала, что впервые за всё время путешествия почву окончательно украли из-под её ног, и она способна лишь бессильно барахтаться в потоках ветра, пролетающего над маковым полем. Всего за несколько дней жизнь протащила её через самые невероятные свои броды и ущелья, изваляла в грязи и к грязи приделала стрекозиные крылья, и наконец бросила лежать здесь, неспособную даже заплакать, вблизи этой невероятной сладости.  
— Динка-химэсама... зачем вам столько опия?  
— Какого ещё опия?  
— Того, который вы прячете в креслах.  
Не только глаза Малики были сухими — пересохло и в горле, и оттого голос выходил глухим и хрипловатым.  
— Ты что, словила приход? — удивилась принцесса Динка, но даже эта грубая речь в сладких устах не вернула Малику в чувство.  
— Нет, — усмехнулась Малика, всё так же обращая голос в потолок, — думаю, с этим даже собака не справится. Я давно подозревала, а теперь почти уверена.  
— А почему? — серьёзно спросила принцесса.  
— Понятия не имею, — во второй раз за этот бесконечный день со всей искренностью ответила Малика. Но на этот раз она смогла добавить: — Думаю, что будь у меня столько информации, сколько есть у вашей уборщицы, и я смогла бы это доказать.  
— Нашей — это чьей?  
— Вашего шпионского управления.  
— Разведывательного, Малика. Разведывательного управления.  
— Не читай мне нотации, — буркнула Малика, уже совсем не соображая, что говорит. Но принцесса лишь засмеялась — со всей лёгкостью, не подразумевая более никаких психологических игр. И Малика почувствовала, как её глаза наконец увлажняются.


	30. Глава 29: Опоздание в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

Поскольку Малика лежала на спине, влага не забивала её носослёзный канал, а лилась через внешние уголки глаз, позволяя и дышать, и говорить так же ровно, как прежде.  
— Так почему Динка-химэсама работает в разведывательном управлении?  
— Мне неплохо платят, — охотно откликнулась принцесса.  
— Ого, — Малика ни на секунду не задержалась, чтобы дать волю своему удивлению, отчего реакция её вышла весьма безэмоциональной, — я-то считала, что принцессам положено ездить в зефирных каретах и есть пирожные, купленные на собранные с крестьян налоги.  
— Ну, в чём-то ты права, — согласилась принцесса Динка, — разведывательное управление существует на собранные налоги, и даже не только с крестьян. И если я попрошу у мамы денег на пирожные, она, наверно, даст.  
— С зефирной каретой я, полагаю, тоже не прогадала? — Малике разглядывала потолок столь долго, что начала догадываться о его предназначении.  
— Если ты про за́мок, то я сама не понимаю, как это работает, — принцесса хихикнула, — мне кажется, это самое подозрительное здание из всех принадлежащих короне. Но разведывательное управление базируется здесь уже больше шестидесяти лет, и из всех, кем мы интересовались, лишь единицы, кхм, интересовались нами.

Слёзы в маликиных глазах закончились, и она, стерев остававшиеся рукавом халата, поёрзала, чтобы повернуться к принцессе лицом.  
— Выходит, у тебя репутация принцессы, не имеющей вкуса?  
— Ах, нет, — махнула рукой принцесса Динка, — это всего лишь репутация принцессы, которой, бедняжке, достался в качестве поместья безвкусный замок. Построен-то он был до меня. И, кхм... украшен — тоже.  
— Динка-химэсама... — бессильно протянула Малика. — Сегодня вы с Ганом здорово сыграли на моих нервах.  
— Что это, шантаж? — отозвалась принцесса с деланным изумлением.  
— Да, — подтвердила Малика. — Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что я делаю это для Лады.  
— Не беспокойся, — вздохнула Динка-химэсама, — я, конечно же, о ней не забыла. С сегодняшнего дня все твои усилия будут уходить на её лечение.  
— По рукам, — кивнула из своего горизонтального положения Малика.  
— Что-то ты припозднилась, — широко и насмешливо улыбнулась принцесса, — ты уже давно согласилась.

Отрывать взгляда от принцессы Малике не хотелось.  
— Значит, мы расходимся по спальням? — спросила она.  
Принцесса Динка понаблюдала, как Малика, не дождавшись подтверждения, выбралась из кресла, и лишь потом окликнула её:  
— Постой.  
Малика охотно плюхнулась назад.  
— Да?  
— Расскажи, что ты за сегодня успела понять.  
— С удовольствием, — Малика начала, следуя заразной привычке, загибать пальцы.

— Во-первых, у Динки-химэсама есть средний брат, о котором не принято говорить, потому что он наркоман. Его даже исключили из цепи наследования. Динка-химэсама не скрывает эмоций, когда что-либо напоминает ей о нём, и я не знаю, почему.  
— Хватит говорить обо мне в третьем лице, — откликнулась принцесса Динка очень одобрительным, впрочем, тоном.  
— Поняла. Далее: либо разведывательное управление, либо корона в целом накапливают у себя опиум. Например, в этих самых креслах. Не уверена, зачем, возможно, хотят монополизировать торговлю им. Надо полагать, пример Оро показался им... вам чем-то привлекательным.  
— На этот раз могла бы оставить третье лицо, — согласно ответствовала принцесса.

— Ого, — Малика поглядела на собственный кулак с отогнутыми мизинцем и безымянным пальцем, — кажется, я была слишком высокого мнения о себе. Больше никаких значимых выводов я не сделала.  
— Просто расскажи, что показалось тебе странным, что вызвало подозрения.

Малика слегка задумалась. Очевидно, вопросы про официанта-гонца Рачёна и пожилого мужчины с беззвучной тростью не были тем, что ожидала услышать принцесса.  
— Ага, вот... Ты прямо при мне пообещала Холою к нему зайти, но в итоге оказалась в замке раньше меня. Не думаю, что ты заскочила к нему на минуту, пока я блуждала по городу. Ты либо пришла зачем-то посмотреть на меня, либо... — Малика запнулась, увидев, как расширились глаза принцессы.  
— О чёрт, — сказала принцесса. — Надеюсь, ещё не слишком поздно.


	31. Глава 30: Первое задание в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

Горничная, представившаяся Шесо́, была похожа на подростка, переживавшего гормональные перемены и стремительный рост конечностей. Руки и ноги Шесо́ были тонкими и неловкими, а щёки были обсыпаны мелкими прыщами. Недостаточная плавность линий заставляла её выглядеть довольно грубо, и от этого воздушное хлопчатое платье казалось неуместным на её теле. Впрочем, у Малики было подозрение, что любое или почти любое одеяние, купленное в магазине готовой одежды, не сядет на фигуру Шесо должным образом.

Шесо привела Малику в ту же комнату, в которой Малика спала днём. Теперь там, помимо мебели, образовался стол с питьевой водой, фруктами и сыром, а также чаша с водой для умывания — водопровод до этой комнаты не дотянулся.

Несмотря на дневной сон, спать Малике хотелось ужасно, — но в то же время эта перспектива страшила, будто сон мог встать на её пути: или оборвать ту тоненькую ниточку, которая только-только успела связать её с принцессой, или, быть может, отнять завоёванное трудоустройство, или же вынудить отказать Ладе в лечении. Прошедший день был столь долог и неправдоподобен, что сам казался сном, и теперь Малика боялась его потерять.

Вдруг она поняла, что чувствует себя плохо, очень плохо; судя по всему, Шесо знала об этом заранее, потому что сама сняла с Малики халат и мягкой настойчивой силой уложила её в постель. Взяв со стола уже имевшийся там пузырёк, всё содержимое она влила Малике в рот — кисленький вкус позволял понять, что и здесь не обошлось без ивовой коры. Только тогда Малика поняла, что у неё снова жар.

Был вечер двенадцатого числа осени; затем Малика помнила только тяжесть, тошноту и жажду, пока не проснулась среди ночи — в мокрой от пота постели, с набравшими влаги, растрёпанными повязками, — и всё же уже вполне здоровой и даже соскучившейся по любым занятиям.

В рассеянном голубом свете ночника можно было рассмотреть лицо женщины, которая спала на возникшей рядом раскладушке. Это была Шесо. Будить её Малике не хотелось, но тоска по любой деятельности спустя некоторое время пересилила.

От Шесо Малика узнала дату: начинался шестнадцатый день.

— Разведчики должны уметь многое, — поучала её Шесо, — и всё же у нас не приветствуется отказ от сна. Вы должны быть в состоянии делать свою работу.  
Но Малика чувствовала себя готовой свернуть горы; по опыту она знала, что подобная решимость вполне могла вскорости окончиться, но прямо сейчас не пользоваться ею было невыносимо.  
— Я уже слишком долго спала, — сказала она, — я буду только мучиться, если не найду себе занятия.  
— Отлично, — Шесо казалась удовлетворённой маликиным ответом, — тогда начнём прямо сейчас.  
Она зажгла лампу, и Малика, озираясь в маленькой комнате, наконец заметила в углу письменный стол, которого тоже не было ранее. На левой его половине лежала стопка бумаги толщиной не меньше пары сантиметров.  
— Это всё по делу о «Малике из Дараи», — пояснила Шесо. — Вам ничего не нужно делать, только ознакомиться.  
— Давай уже на ты, — вспомнила Малика.

Шесо поставила лампу на стол, и Малика, сняв со стопки верхний документ, прочитала название: «Рыжая краска».


	32. Глава 31: Недоверие в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

Пока Малика читала документ, Шесо успела переодеться — в полумраке это выглядело так, будто она сменила одну ночную рубашку на другую. Правда, теперь облик Шесо дополняли узкие штаны из эластичной ткани и мягкие закрытые туфли без каблука. Малика не стала спрашивать, что случилось с прежним образом: было понятно, что Шесо, уподобляясь принцессе, становится горничной только когда носит соответствующий наряд, буквально пошитый из стереотипов.  
Вместо этого Малика спросила другое:  
— Шесо, разве хна — это не легенда?  
Шесо лишь пожала плечами.

Документ содержал, во-первых, подробное описание экспериментов по созданию нитяных париков — из их результатов делался вывод, что при прыжке с верёвкой, который продемонстрировал лжепринц, любой парик должен был с большой вероятностью слететь. (Более всего Малику поразило, что испытания прыжком проводились прямо внутри главного дворца, и ей оставалось лишь покачать головой, настолько впечатляла вседозволенность разведки.) Затем следовало перечисление всевозможных комбинаций доступных красок для волос. Вариантов было немного. Охра отклонялась как способная осыпаться, оставляя следы, да и не дающая необходимого оттенка: принц Канис часто появлялся на публике, и резкое изменение цвета его волос с рыжего на охряной не осталось бы незамеченным. Оставались растительные краски — марена и легендарная хна. Марену, применённую и к природным тёмным волосам, и к обожжённым растворами кислот, признали неспособной давать необходимый оттенок — тёмный или светлый, яркий или нет, цвет её оставался красным. Вывод, который делал составитель документа, заключался в том, что преступник либо имел от природы яркие рыжие, как у принца Каниса, волосы, и не поленился отрастить их длинными; либо же он, потравив волосы кислотой, окрасился легендарной хной.

Малика отложила документ, не зная, чем впечатлена больше: объёмом проделанной работы или тем, что в отчётах головной разведки ей довелось встретить упоминание хны.

Чем южнее был город, тем больше в нём водилось слухов о легендарной хне, позволяющей сделать белые от кислоты волосы рыжими. Росла хна на самом юге побережья, где кончалась цивилизация центра и начиналась другая, неизведанная. Однако, согласно слухам, довезти краску до Оро не удалось никому: краска портилась в считанные часы. Составитель документа полагал, что преступник, если он пользовался краской, сумел провезти и вырастить в Оро ростки хны; либо же он выкрасил волосы в южных селениях, прежде чем вернуться.  
— Честно говоря, — вздохнула Малика, — я начинаю сомневаться, что преступником был не принц.  
Она оглянулась и обнаружила, что говорила в пустоту: Шесо успела исчезнуть из комнаты. Всё так же неизвестно кому пожав плечами, Малика вернулась к бумажной стопке, которая, лишённая документа о краске, казалась теперь куда тоньше.

Всего документов было четыре. Второй включал в себя две газеты Оро, в каждой из которых упоминалась Малика («надо же, успели выпустить ещё одну с нашего отъезда»). Из тона и призывов статей делался логичный вывод: в Оро ещё не знали, что Малика бежала в Полынью. Малика отметила это вздохом облегчения; но, с другой стороны, не было понятно, в какой момент её, политическую беженку, выставят как щит перед каким-нибудь политическим же жестом Оро.

Следующий документ являлся длинной сводкой маликиных расходов, и Малика похолодела, просматривая его: даже с учётом продажи ладиных драгоценностей (о которых Малика успела забыть) от маликиных денег оставалась примерно четверть. Пришлось облегчённо вздохнуть ещё раз — на этот раз из благодарности принцессе, обеспечившей незваной гостье трудоустройство.

Наконец, четвёртая бумага содержала подробности осмотров Лады в разных состояниях, а также анализов её крови. Выводы оказались неожиданно утешительными: Лада была по всем шкалам почти здоровой — по крайней мере, для женщины, не заинтересованной в долгожительстве и, соответственно, не слишком соблюдающей режимы питания и сна. Должно быть, Ладу частично спасали регулярные конные путешествия, заменяющие элементарную зарядку.

Как бы то ни было, этот документ заставил Малику нахмуриться. Она обернулась и поняла, что угадала — Шесо действительно успела вернуться и усесться на раскладушку, которую, похоже, совершенно не собиралась уносить.  
— Шесо, — спросила Малика, — я действительно должна только ознакомиться с этими документами?  
— Да, конечно, — равнодушно откликнулась экс-горничная.  
— Ух, хвала небесам.

Ложь давалась Малике легко с самого детства — достаточно было лишь сыграть роль другой, воображаемой Малики, которая говорит искренне. На самом же деле прямо сейчас основная её личность испытывала недоумение и едкую досаду: было неприятно, что ей поручили «ознакомиться» с документом, в котором она не поняла ничего, кроме сделанных выводов. Курс химии в университете был сложен и преподавался лишь тем, кто знал её на уровне среднего образования, и Малика к таковым не относилась.  
— Шесо, а кто принёс мне эти документы?  
— Это была я.

Малика переползла обратно на кровать, сидя прислонилась к спинке. Ей не нравилась невозможность в этот раз удержать всё под её собственным контролем. Она не знала, можно ли верить составителям сводки, которую она даже не могла прочесть; она не знала, можно ли верить Шесо, которая принесла документы. Она вдруг поняла, что не может верить никому. «Даже принцессе», — шепнул внутренний голос, который она без труда погасила. Она поняла, что ей, в общем-то, всё равно, какие интриги замышляет принцесса — всё равно она была готова выступить под принцессиным флагом.

«Я скучаю, — вдруг поняла она. — Я очень, очень хочу снова увидеть принцессу».


	33. Глава 32: Мезальянс в поместье окрест Гяала, столицы Полыньи

Всё же Малика задремала вновь, но проснулась спустя пару часов, когда комната осветилась солнцем. Шесо спала на своей раскладушке поверх одеяла, поменяв рубашку обратно на ночную, но не потрудившись разобраться с остальной одеждой и даже обувью. Будить соседку вновь Малика посчитала крамольным, а другого выхода из положения она не знала: было бы странно, запомни она дорогу в прошлый раз, учитывая, что она путала лево и право (да и сам концепт такого ориентирования понимала плохо). Словом, единственным выходом оставалось сидеть и ждать.

Впрочем, ситуация быстро разрешилась, оставив Малику с победным чувством отсутствия вины за любое деяние, будь то тормошение спящей или самовольное покидание комнаты. Всего-то стоило тихо скрипнуть приотворённой дверью, и Шесо моментально открыла глаза, после чего с некоторой осторожностью («такая высокая и тоненькая — ясное дело, у неё пониженное кровяное давление») привела себя в сидячее положение.  
— Куда это ты? — спросила она.  
Вопрос прозвучал довольно недружелюбно — должно быть, из-за внезапного пробуждения. Шесо, видимо, и сама это почувствовала, поскольку добавила очень мягко, скрашивая впечатление:  
— Я тебя провожу.  
В этот момент Малика ощутила, что от её самоуважения остались жалкие крохи, поскольку желаемый маршрут её был почти идентичен предыдущему: уборная — мытьё — перевязка — принцесса, где бы та ни находилась.

В принцессе ей отказали, заявив, что в замке её нет, а где есть — Шесо не знала. Вместо этого Малика обнаружила себя, наконец переодетую в нормальную одежду, пьющей чай в компании своей спутницы в одной из «дворцовых кофеен». Помещение было таким же маленьким и уютным, как прошлое, но с другим видом из окна. Собственно, вид и заинтересовал Малику более всего: окно выходило на ту самую беседку, где они с принцессой встретились во второй раз.  
«Старость подступает, — мысленно вздохнула Малика, — раз я становлюсь настолько сентиментальной». И вдруг поняла, что забыла задаться ещё одним вопросом.  
— Что же она тогда читала? — проговорила Малика зачем-то вслух.  
— О ком это ты? — переспросила Шесо.

Малике пришлось сознаваться:  
— Я видела здесь принцессу Динку за чтением книги.  
— Что?! — воскликнула Шесо и зачем-то сунулась смотреть в то же окно, будто пытаясь найти там свидетельство этому самому чтению.  
— Да, и ей было довольно скучно... В этом есть что-то странное?  
— Нет... Принцесса читает все книги, которые выходят в государстве — кроме научных, они для вас. Но ничего нового не было уже месяца, — Шесо коротко задумалась, — наверно, четыре...  
— Значит, она взялась что-то перечитывать? Да ещё и что-то скучное.  
— Всё-таки ты права, это очень странно.

— А впрочем, — продолжила Шесо, неожиданно отринув от окна, — вероятнее всего, ты приняла за книгу подшивку газет.  
— Это возможно, — сказала Малика. Было тоскливо это понимать, но она ничего не знала о принцессе. — Шесо, а сколько принцессе Динке лет?  
— Двадцать шесть. А сколько лет Малике-сан?  
— Малике-сан... — Малика успела уже примерно ознакомиться со списком наиболее частых северных постфиксов, но определённо не понимала некоторых нюансов их употребления. — Мне тридцать один год.  
— Как ни крути, а это мезальянс, — хихикнула Шесо.  
— Ясное дело... стоп, что?  
— Что? — гротескно отыграла недоумение Шесо, в рамках роли переходя на «вы». — Разве вы не думаете о принцессе с тех самых пор, как впервые её увидели?  
— Посмотрела бы я на человека, который сумел это миновать, — усмехнулась Малика.  
— Не беспокойтесь, вы наверняка встретите его сегодня.  
Доверившись этим словам, Малика не стала пытаться заранее выведать имя.

В роли официанта почему-то выступал Дора, отрицательно помотавший головой в ответ на предложение присоединиться. Униформы на нём не было, что его отличало от идеально аккуратного Рачёна.  
— Бедный мальчик, — прошептала Шесо, наклонившись к Малике, — совершенно не знает, чем себя занять.  
— Гиперактивность? — сочувственно и тоже шёпотом спросила Малика.  
— Да, он так страдает каждый месяц в конце цикла.  
— В конце чего? — не поняла Малика, и сообразила лишь под укоризненным взглядом Шесо. — Вы хотите сказать...  
— А вы не знали? Дора — мужчина в женском теле.  
Малика бросила сочувственный взгляд на закрывшуюся дверь.  
— Бедный мальчик, — повторила она за Шесо.

Только закрывшаяся за Дорой дверь открылась снова, являя женщинам изящнейше одетого в чёрное обладателя заколок с бубенцами.  
— А вот и человек, о котором я тебе говорила, — на этот раз в полный голос, ничуть не скрываясь, произнесла Шесо. — Вот кто не думает ни о ком долее часа без существенных причин.  
Рачён вежливо кивнул и опустил перед Маликой металлический поднос, на котором лежали два письма.


	34. Глава 33: Приватная переписка в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

— Вы позволите? — обернулась Малика к Шесо. Та кивнула и поднялась, чтобы выйти вслед за Рачёном, оставляя письма наедине с адресаткой. Такая щепетильность даже смущала: Малика появилась во дворце недавно, и её не удивил бы хоть минимальный присмотр со стороны. Вероятно, борьба велась за её, маликины, очки доверия. Эпизод с Аяной и Налёкой, в руки которых она отдалась без особых раздумий, теперь был тесно связан в памяти с безысходностью и тяжестью побега, и от воспоминаний Малику мутило, как похмельную. С другой стороны, не было теперь и другой составляющей алкогольного помутнения — счастья от человеческой близости.

Малика нахмурилась, и нож для писем в её руке замер. В чьих руках эти письма побывали? Был ли это один лишь Рачён? Или кто-то ещё? Откуда ей было знать.

«Динка-химэсама, приди и сними с меня тяжесть ответственности, чтобы я могла вечно следовать твоим указаниям и повторить все твои ошибки», — мысленно взмолилась она.

Первое вскрытое ею письмо было родительским, и оно на удивление слабо отличалось от предыдущих их писем. К счастью, Рачён успел достичь Гранков быстрее, чем газета с обвинениями была получена и перепечатана в городской типографии; на этот раз мать и отец Малики, Го́лка и Мун, просто больше обычного сетовали на редкость встреч, которые теперь стали и вовсе невозможными. Точно так же, как прежде, они отказывались и сами променять место жительства с Гранков на столицу, пусть на этот раз речь и шла о столице другого государства. Малика даже засмеялась за чтением, пока по щекам текли слёзы — настолько близко было это письмо к десяткам аналогичных. И всё же, действительно, от встреч с родителями приходилось отказаться, и, видимо, надолго. Оставалось лишь мысленно поблагодарить их за обыденность тона, которая позволила Малике на минуту забыть обо всех её приключениях.

Второе письмо было коротким, задорным и одобрительным. Подписано оно было двумя именами: Аяной и Налёкой.

Принцесса Динка влетела в кафетерий, умудрившись вздуть подолы и узкой блузы, и короткой юбки (будь принцессины волосы длиннее, они, конечно, тоже развевались бы в искусственно созданном воздушном потоке). Малика попыталась привстать для приветствия, но тут же была обрушена назад в кресло свалившимся на неё телом. При этом лицо Малики оказалось впечатанным в гру́ди, что она нашла весьма приятным.  
— Мо-я Ма-ли-ка вы-ыздоровела! — пропела принцесса, даже не думая менять положение.  
— Динка-химэсама... — должно быть, голос Малики звучал сдавленно и глухо, поскольку, заслышав его, принцесса Динка всё-таки удосужилась слезть с новоявленной коллеги и даже усесться рядом — но с таким наигранно чинным видом, будто в любой момент она была готова повторить атаку дружелюбием. — Фух... Динка-химэсама, вы со всеми так обращаетесь?  
— Если честно, то да, — ответила заместо принцессы кукольная девочка, успевшая за время, отведённое объятиям, незаметно появиться в проходе. Одета она была подобно Рачёну, но обходилась с костюмом-двойкой совсем иначе: орский хлопковый пиджак, которому, видимо, нелегко оказалось сладить с пышной грудью и тонкой талией, был распахнут, а рукава его засучены до локтя; гяалское тканое шейное украшение почему-то крепилось не поверх горловины рубашки, а под расстёгнутый ворот, прямо на шею.  
— Могу себе представить, — хмыкнула Малика, — учитывая вашу потрясающую фигуру.  
— Соло́мка — моё золотце, — подтвердила принцесса Динка, не выпуская, впрочем, маликины руки, в которые успела вцепиться.  
Соло́мка наконец пробралась в дверной проём целиком, продемонстрировав тем самым серебристый поднос с двумя дымящимися чашами.  
— Жидкая и тёплая еда для недавно очнувшихся от лихорадки, — пояснила принцесса. — И для меня за компанию.

Некоторое время они ели в тишине, и Малика постепенно оттаивала от своих (как ей теперь казалось, нелепых) предосторожностей, от недоверия и постоянного напряжения. Но через некоторое время она поняла, что её мозг отказывался позволить ей полностью расслабиться, постоянно сообщая те или иные запросы.  
— Динка-химэсама, — начала она осторожно, — всё это время я была уверена, что Налёка и Аяна принадлежат разведке.  
— С чего бы? — удивилась принцесса. — Пограничники — военные, просто натренированные чуть иначе. Мы с ними тесно сотрудничаем, но всё же каждый из нас должен делать свою работу.  
Малика покачала головой.  
— В первый раз я заподозрила это, когда кто-то из них произнёс слово управление с особым акцентом.  
— Это интересно, — согласилась Динка-химэсама, — возможно, порой речь действительно шла о нас. Так сразу не скажешь, — спустя некоторую задержку она пожала плечами, будто забыла конец фразы. — В любом случае, пограничникам сейчас делегирована возможность проводить собственное расследование. Разумеется, под нашим присмотром.  
— На восточной границе с Оро? — понимающе уточнила Малика.  
— На любой границе с Оро, — поправила её принцесса.

Малика убрала щекочущую прядь волос под повязку.  
— И поэтому Налёку с Аяной так легко отпустили с нами? Они понадобились здесь?  
— Ну, в каком-то смысле.   
Малика немного подождала, но её собеседница не собиралась продолжать. Напротив, она широко зевнула, немедленно заразив зевком и Малику.  
— В каком именно? Они за нами присматривали?  
— Конечно, они это делали... Но ещё они везли музыкальные инструменты.  
— ...Что?  
Принцесса выглядела разморённой от горячей еды, и ответы её выходили ленивыми.  
— Ты же сама играла на блок-флейте, помнишь? — Динка-химэсама вела себя так, будто являлась непосредственной участницей событий той ночи.  
— Лучше бы не помнила, — Малику передёрнуло.  
— Кстати об этом... у меня для тебя есть ещё одно письмо, — принцесса начала шарить в карманах юбки.  
— И как же давно королевская наследница работает почтальонкой?  
— Уже и не припомню... Вот.

Лист бумаги был сложен вчетверо, чтобы поместиться в карман, и, конечно, слегка помят от принцессиной активной любвеобильности. Развернув письмо, Малика увидела единственную строку, выполненную со всей аккуратностью каллиграфическим пером:  
«Я знаю, что ты обо мне не забыла».  
Малика выдохнула и прижала письмо к груди.


	35. Глава 34: Проверка определения в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

— Итак, ты прочитала документы, которые тебе принесли. Остались какие-нибудь вопросы?  
— Не без этого, — охотно кивнула Малика.  
— Задавай.  
— Тебе? — Малика так опешила, что на всякий случай проморгалась, дабы убедиться, что перед ней именно принцесса.  
— Мне, а кому же ещё? Ты теперь под моим непосредственным начальством.  
— Непосредственным?!

Малика задохнулась собственным восклицанием. Ей не приходилось работать под чьим-либо началом, но можно было предположить, что люди, состоящие в подобной связи, должны были как минимум часто видеться.  
— Непосредственным, — кивнула принцесса Динка, — и удивляться здесь нечему. Разведка — не такая уж большая организация. Например, у тебя прямо сейчас подчинённых нет...  
— А нужно, чтобы были?..  
— Было бы неплохо, учитывая, что ты вскоре окажешься в центре событий. Оро может потребовать у Полыньи тебя отдать, и, пока взгляды будут направлены на тебя, ты сможешь приобрести некоторую популярность. Которой ты, конечно, поделишься со мной... — принцесса замолчала и ответила на тяжёлый взгляд Малики своим удивлённым.  
Малика помолчала — мрачное подозрение сжимало ей горло.

— Динка-химэсама, — наконец заговорила она, — думаю, здесь не найдётся работы для меня. Я не верю, что ты недостаточно популярна.  
— Но не в других государствах! — немедленно и звонко откликнулась принцесса. — Ведь ты у себя в Оро даже не знала, что я существую, верно?  
— Ты права, — неловкость, которую ощутила Малика, заставила её прятать взгляд, — даже если Динка-химэсама упоминалась в газетах, она не делала никаких политических заявлений. Скорее всего, я просто отфильтровала твоё имя вместе с другой информацией. — Малика покачала головой, пытаясь забраться глубже в собственную память, но лишь терпела неудачи одну за одной. — Помню только твою старшую сестру, Фо́о.  
(«Если бы я ещё хоть однажды воспользовалась приглашением на бал, я бы ни за что тебя не забыла», — добавила Малика мысленно.)

— Вот видишь, — продолжала принцесса, — теперь я стану символом борьбы за справедливость. Если, конечно, буду таскать тебя за собой, как недокормленного котёнка.  
— Опять я оказалась котёнком, — вздохнула Малика. — Я одного лишь не могу понять... Зачем тебе это? Разве ты не нарочно оставалась в тени?  
— Вернуться в тень в наших кругах несложно, — согласно отозвалась принцесса, — а временное светлое пятно можно будет отлично использовать в наших интересах.  
— Как?  
— А это мы с Ганом ещё решаем, — принцесса улыбнулась своей широкой, искренней и неуместной улыбкой, чем добила Малику окончательно.  
«В конце концов, — подумала Малика, — я и не собиралась ей перечить. Мне не всё равно, что со мной сделают, но пока что я жива, здорова и полезна. Ещё неделю назад я не могла даже надеяться на подобный комфорт».

Они вернулись к обсуждению документов.  
— Для начала я хотела бы кое-что уточнить, — Малика наконец уделила внимание зудящему своему беспокойству, для чего ей пришлось ненадолго отвести взгляд. — Ты подобрала меня буквально с улицы, хотя я ничем не успела себя зарекомендовать. Я не имела ни шанса доказать свою верность интересам Полыньи. И даже если бы имела — я нахожусь здесь так недолго, что, может быть, просто не нашла ещё повода передумать.  
— И что же ты хочешь этим сказать? — поза принцессы сообщала Малике противоречивую информацию: скрещенные ноги и кисти, сцепленные на животе, не мешали создавать ощущение искренности, открытости и уязвимости.  
— Я хочу сказать, что не знаю, какими путями оказались здесь остальные.  
— То есть ты спрашиваешь у меня, кому ты можешь доверять?  
— Именно так. — Закрепляя слова и в разговоре, и в собственных мыслях, Малика повторила за принцессой: — Я спрашиваю, кому я могу доверять.  
— Да доверяй всем, — без единой паузы, единого колебания расслабленных интонаций ответила принцесса.  
— Ого, — также без всякой паузы откликнулась Малика.

Принцесса выбралась из кресла, чтобы пройтись вдоль стены до угла комнаты. Путь был недалёкий, поэтому столь же размеренно она прошагала обратно и вновь уселась, прежде чем заговорить. Однако разговор оказался неожиданно лёгким.  
— У нас не так много людей, Малика. Мы не можем позволить себе роскошь играть в «мафию» — нам бы сделать свою работу и отоспаться.

Всё же принцессе явно не сиделось на месте — она отправилась бродить по комнате снова, заставляя Малику поворачивать голову вслед её шагам. Несмотря на эту беспокойную принцессину активность, голос её звучал мягко и увещевающе — было понятно, что эту лекцию она уже читала множество раз.  
— Так что просто делай свою работу. Нужно прочитать чей-то отчёт — прочти и доверься. Нужно прочитать двадцать отчётов — прочти десять, но не теряй внимания; а затем ложись спать. Предательство всегда влечёт за собой несостыковки, которые ты заметишь, если будешь делать своё дело и высыпаться.  
— «Предательство» — довольно жёсткое слово, — вставила Малика негромко. — Оно плохо сочетается с твоим спокойствием на этот счёт.  
— И всё же это ровно то слово, которое используется в таких ситуациях, верно? — принцесса повернулась к Малике, чтобы поймать её взгляд.  
— Ровно то слово, — согласилась Малика.  
— Сон помогает увидеть то, что можно проследить, бодрствуя, — продолжила принцесса. — Незаметная, но постоянная маленькая ложь засядет у тебя в мозгу. Ты будешь беспокойна, даже если не заметишь этого сама — но сон прояснит твои чувства.  
— Хорошо, это была эзотерическая составляющая вопроса, — Малика воспользовалась короткой паузой в речи собеседницы. — Но я понимаю, что без хорошего сна моё внимание к деталям поутихнет.  
— Вот и всё, — ответствовала принцесса. — Будь внимательна ко всему и высыпайся, и ожидай этого же от других. Вот и вся задача на доверие.  
— Ладно, — отозвалась Малика, — но я хотя бы смогу знать, кто, кроме меня, держал в руках доставшийся мне документ?  
— Можешь спросить, — принцесса пожала плечами.  
— Динка-химэсама, — Малика откинулась назад в кресло в лёгком раздражении. — Глупо задавать такие вопросы людям, которые не спросили об этом же перед тобой. Достаточно третьего лица, чтобы потерять эту информацию.  
— И что же ты предлагаешь? — сощурилась принцесса.

Это и правда слегка раздражало и смущало, будто одна из тех задач, которые решались прямой проверкой определения — важнейших, впрочем, задач. Тем не менее Малика чувствовала себя неуютно от примитивности идеи о том, что информацию, которую можно потерять в процессе передачи из уст в уста, бывает достаточно записать.  
— Ну... наверно, формуляр? Где будет указываться имя временного владельца.  
— Значит, сделаем, — без всякого колебания тона согласилась принцесса Динка.  
— Имя и собственно время, которое документ у него провёл... Стоп, что?  
— Сделаем, — повторила принцесса. — За пару дней сможем ввести в оборот для бо́льшей части неархивных бумаг. А архивные пусть и лежат в своём архиве, достанут — пометим. — Несмотря на деловой тон, принцесса не скрывала волнения: она раскачивалась на собственных ступнях, как на лодочках, то и дело привставая на цыпочки. — Будем вшивать за последней страницей, чтобы не забывалось... хотя это и без меня придумают.  
— Неплохо у вас тут, — сказала Малика. — Вот дарайский университет, например, ни разу на моей памяти не откликнулся на инициативу снизу.  
— Всё для удобства моих дорогих коллег, — широко улыбнулась принцесса Динка.


	36. Глава 35: Комбинаторика в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

Быстрое решение задачи вскружило Малике голову:  
— Принцесса, я должна признаться, что мне не нравится наш разговор.  
— Моей Малике не нравится со мной разговаривать? — жалобно мяукнула принцесса.  
— И кто тут теперь котёнок? — Малика прыснула было смехом, но быстро посерьёзнела вновь. — Знаешь, Динка-химэсама, было бы неплохо, если бы ты вела себя со мной так, как планируешь вести на публике. Это позволило бы мне привыкнуть... Ты же не собираешься со мной сюсюкать прилюдно?  
— А нельзя? — удивилась принцесса.  
— ...Я думала, что задаю риторический вопрос, — призналась Малика.

— В любом случае, — продолжала она, — мы только что имели возможность наблюдать причину, по которой мне не нравится наш разговор.  
— Опять я во всём виновата, да? — принцессино наигранное горе заставило Малику коситься на неё с подозрением. — Я могу что-нибудь сделать, чтобы моей Малике-чан понравилось?  
— Да, — кивнула Малика, не пытаясь, впрочем, своим уверенным тоном окончить затеянную игру в котят. — Можешь. Принеси мне, пожалуйста, бумажный лист и ручку.  
— Так точно, Малика-сама! — принцессе нужно было продемонстрировать резвость, которая подтвердила бы реплику, и она это сделала, с силой откинувшись в кресле назад и... кувырком выбравшись из кресла со стороны спинки. Узкая блуза опасно затрещала, не получив, впрочем, в ответ ни секунды принцессиного внимания. Более важным для неё было дёрнуть за подвесную ручку возле двери. Когда она преуспела, где-то вдалеке, должно быть, звякнул колокольчик.  
— Вау, — выдохнула Малика, — мои стереотипы о богатых людях работают. У вас есть механическая внутридворцовая дальняя связь.  
— Малика, — принцесса оглянулась на неё с плохо описуемой, но выразительнейшей мимикой, — это был всего лишь колокольчик.  
— И что? — буркнула новоявленная почитательница колокольчиков. — Чему хочу, тому и удивляюсь.  
— Да всё в порядке, — принцесса не сдержала смеха, — просто представила, что было бы, ляпни ты подобное в какой-нибудь статусно возвышенной компании.  
— Так я и так в твоей компании, разве нет?  
— Это потому что я здесь одна. Наедине-то мы все нормальные люди...  
— А не наедине?  
— Всякое бывает, но обычно напиваемся, как свиньи, — смешливо фыркнула принцесса.

Это было неожиданно: не так Малика представляла себе светские рауты.  
— И ты тоже напиваешься? — спросила она. Впрочем, нельзя было сказать, чтобы воображение подводило её в этом вопросе — наоборот, представить принцессу пьяной было очень и очень нетрудно.  
— Я ни разу, — призналась принцесса. — Вообще-то я не люблю такие вещи. Ни разу в жизни не напивалась так, чтобы потом не помнить произошедшее.  
— Ты тоже любишь держать всё под контролем, правда? — глаза Малики загорелись.  
— Да! И ты?  
В ответ Малика лишь подалась в своём кресле вперёд, к принцессе. Та тоже протянула правую руку, и ладони встретились в воздухе с громким хлопком. Обе женщины после короткой паузы рассмеялись, довольные собой и друг другом.

В дверях появился как всегда безукоризненный Рачён с неизменным серебряным подносом в руках. На подносе присутствовали чайник и две чашки, лист с меню и деревянное блюдо с яблочным штруделем.  
— Рачён, принеси нам, пожалуйста, бумагу и ручку, — скомандовала нисколько не удивлённая принцесса. Загадочный официант кивнул и удалился. Принцесса принялась за штрудель.  
— Кхем... как это могло произойти? — Малика не понимала сама, удивительно ей или (по инерции) смешно. — Расскажи, пожалуйста, мне очень любопытно.  
— Гляди, два колокольчика, — кивнула принцесса в сторону двери. Малика обернулась, чтобы увидеть, действительно, две подвесных ручки разного размера. Похоже, в прошлый раз сосчитать их помешала загородившая зрелище принцесса Динка.  
— Комбинаций полно, правда? — продолжала принцесса. —Я только что использовала навык «вызов штруделя».  
Малика уткнулась лицом в ладонь, ради сохранения комического эффекта скрывая и сдерживая смех.  
— Честное слово, мне не хватает Лады, — сказала она, утирая заслезившиеся от запертого в горле смеха глаза. — Думаю, это по её литературной части.

— Это всё, конечно, хорошо, — неожиданно посерьёзнела принцесса, — но я всё же хочу услышать, чем тебя не устраивает наша беседа.


	37. Глава 36: Преимущества письменной речи в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

— Для начала я спрошу, — заговорила Малика после короткого раздумья. — Знаешь ли ты, что я собираюсь сказать?  
— Думаю, что да, — принцесса кивнула.  
— Значит ли это, что наш разговор имел целью меня протестировать или обучить?  
Принцесса поморщилась.  
— Малика, ты слишком стараешься. Мне было приятно с тобой поболтать, — принцесса впилась в штрудель. — Если разговор можно использовать для сбора данных, это хорошо, но развлечься приятной беседой — тоже отличное времяпрепровождение.  
Малика хмыкнула:  
— И всё-таки ты сказала Рачёну принести ручку и бумагу.  
— Ты попросила — я заказала, — пожала плечами принцесса Динка. — Давай уже перейдём к сути.

Малика промолчала в ответ, напрягая память — не лучший её навык; взяла ручку.

— Итак, — заговорила она, сверившись с наброском, — «расследования пограничников и как мы с ними связаны». Затем «музыкальные инструменты»; «письмо от Лады». Далее, «отзывы на прочитанные документы», которые я не успела предоставить; и наконец, «светские рауты, на которых все напиваются» — об этом ты тоже не рассказала мне ничего.  
— Ты забыла самый важный пункт — выздоровление моей Малики, — лучезарно улыбнулась принцесса Динка.  
— И ещё мы поговорили о доверии, — согласилась Малика. — Это был лучший кусок нашего разговора.  
— Только не плачь пока что, — быстро ответила принцесса. — Слёзы — это хорошо, но они обычно мешают вести беседу.  
— Тогда пока не буду, — улыбнулась Малика. Даже то, что принцесса отметила её плаксивость, казалось лестным.

— Итак, — начала принцесса, — отдай мне лист.  
Она лишь бросила взгляд на составленный Маликой список, и за это короткое мгновение успела сморщить лоб — не то от действительной сосредоточенности, не то от привычки лицемерить.  
Положив листок на стол, она продолжила:  
— Насчёт музыкальных инструментов никакой загадки нет. Видишь ли... Полынья — богатая страна. Мы просто скупаем все попавшиеся нам на глаза.  
Малика выхватила бумажный лист у принцессы из-под носа, чтобы поставить точку возле пункта об инструментах. «Полынья скупает их все», — подписала она точку, волнуясь под взором замолкшей ради такого случая принцессы. Рядом с этой новой надписью она поставила другую точку, чтобы подписать её одним словом: «Зачем?»  
— Зачем? — повторила она вслух.  
— Ну же, — улыбнулась принцесса, — догадайся сама.

Малике оставалось лишь почесать нос в раздумьях.  
— Слишком много вариантов, — призналась она, — не хотелось бы что-то упустить. Нужно начинать с начала.  
— С какого ещё начала? — принцесса Динка, продолжая демонстрировать чудеса гибкости, наклонилась к низкому столу; сплела пальцы уложенных на стол рук, чтобы на них расположить подбородок. Лицо принцессы пылало чувственной, почти непристойной жадностью. — Расскажи мне, где здесь начало.  
Малика была здорово смущена столь бурной реакцией, поэтому заговорила сперва неуверенно, негромко и с паузами.  
— О музыкальном инструменте можно думать в двух разных ключах. Во-первых, это сложный предмет, который был изготовлен — когда-то, где-то, кем-то, из чего-то. Это вопросы рыночные, они вне моей компетенции.  
— Стоп, — скомандовала принцесса Динка, одновременно подняв руку, будто прилежная ученица. — У тебя же всё равно есть какие-то соображения?  
— Конечно. Для начала стоит понять, почему вы возите их через северную границу. Слабо верится, что все любимые вами мастера сконцентрировались на севере Оро... А, погодите-ка, — Малика вспомнила, что хотела поддержать игру в учительницу и ученицу, — вопросы, не касающиеся темы, вы можете задать после урока.  
— Ура, — хихикнула принцесса, вновь превращаясь в экзаменаторку. Малика смутилась:  
— Я сделаю заготовки фраз, подобных этой, и выучу их.  
— Правильно, — кивнула экзаменаторка, — но этого недостаточно. Учись вести разговор так, чтобы всегда иметь возможность сделать шаг назад.  
— И к-кто же меня научит?  
— Для начала выполни то задание, которое дала себе сама, — в голосе принцессы откуда-то прорезалось неуместное великодушие, и Малика поняла, что прямо сейчас принцесса чувствует себя так, будто полностью контролирует разговор. Это немного злило, ведь похвастаться аналогичным Малика не могла — но и причин менять линию поведения не было. В раздражении она отчеркнула ручкой низ листа, чтобы завести новый список из двух пунктов: «научиться ориентироваться в низине» и «правильно вести разговор».  
— Малика, — обратилась принцесса ласково, — а ты ведёшь списки списков?  
— Конечно, — кивнула Малика. — В Оро не такая уж дорогая бумага, к тому же можно перерабатывать газеты.  
— Я спрашивала не совсем об этом, но это не так важно, — принцесса вздохнула. — Пожалуйста, продолжай.

Малика сверилась со списком — на данный момент она находилась в пункте «Полынья скупает их все. Зачем?». Она быстро проглядела остаток списка. Судя по всему, разговор предстоял длинный.  
— Динка-химэсама, тебе не кажется, что написать отчёт было бы лучшим решением?  
— Хочешь — пиши, — пожала плечами принцесса. — Но ведь тогда у нас будет меньше поводов увидеться, разве нет?  
— Это ужасно, — согласилась Малика, — но также будет меньше и шансов отвлечься на пустую болтовню. Ведь я пока не выполнила своё задание.  
— Ты про фразы, возвращающие к теме?.. Можешь поискать, но это сложная работа.  
— Стало быть, ты не разочаруешься во мне, если я не справлюсь?  
— Стало быть, не разочаруюсь, — кивнула принцесса. — Иди, пиши свой отчёт.  
— Я сделаю для него формуляр?..  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста.  
Малика было встала, но тут же уселась обратно в кресло.  
— Динка-химэсама, есть ещё кое-что, что я хотела бы сделать здесь.

Невозмутимый Рачён вернулся со своим серебристым подносом.  
— Динка-химэсама, — Малика задохнулась собственным изумлением, — у тебя есть специальный навык заказа сразу двух яблочных штруделей?


	38. Глава 37. Конкуренция в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

Из крошечной, будто одноразовой, комнаты Малику переселили дальше по коридору. Новая комната держалась на четырёх столпах, коими были: большая двухместная кровать; комод, дополненный зеркалом и умывальной чашей; лишённый содержимого открытый бассейн, который, видимо, должен был считаться личной ванной; и наконец, в юго-восточном углу — широкий письменный стол.  
Письменный стол сопровождался парой стульев, а прямо за ним располагался массивный книжный шкаф, крепившийся к стене. Он был пуст. На само́м столе лежала придавленная дощечкой-грузом папка, полная чистой бумаги.

Было понятно, что всё помещение было заточено под этот стол: свою позицию он занимал с расчётом на то, что праворукий человек не будет бросать тень на собственное письмо (солнце обходило побережье с юга; для вечерней же деятельности возле стола висела лампа). Кроме того, достаточно было лишь обернуться, чтобы взять необходимую книгу — для этого стол и загнали в угол, поскольку ставить книжный шкаф посреди комнаты было небезопасно. Бассейн и кровать были расположены так, будто человек, выбравшись из-за стола, первым делом плюхнется в заказанную заранее горячую воду, а затем заберётся в свою тёплую постель, чтобы в ней уснуть.  
— Похоже, — сказала Малика вслух, — я только и буду заниматься, что написанием отчётов.

В итоге написание отчёта отняло меньше времени и больше бумаги, чем Малика рассчитывала. Прошив проволочной скобой документ и приложенный формуляр, она рассмотрела результат своего творчества, подержав его на вытянутых руках, и поняла, что страшно голодна.  
На этот раз в комнате имелось по колокольчику возле стола и кровати (слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы заняться комбинаторикой, подобно принцессе Динке), но Малика не успела звякнуть ближайшим ранее, чем услышала стук в дверь.  
— Войдите.

Дверь открыла женщина, чьи чёрные волосы были срезаны у висков, но по спине струились до самой поясницы. Собственно, первые несколько мгновений Малика и не могла ничего видеть, кроме как эти прекрасные волосы цвета воронова крыла. С опозданием она поняла, что на то и был расчёт — приковав внимание к своим волосам, женщина защищалась от всяких попыток разглядеть другие её черты. «Стало быть, парик», — решила Малика.  
— Принцесса Динка приглашает вас присоединиться к обеду, — длинная струящаяся юбка заставила гостью сделать приветственный реверанс, на что Малика, снова напомнив себе об этикете, лишь вежливо кивнула, встав из-за стола. Она снова была в брюках. Этот контраст между нежным реверансом и сухим кивком заставлял Малику задуматься о приобретении юбки. В её гардеробе в Дарае не имелось ни одной, поэтому она слегка даже опешила от этой пришедшей на ум идеи, но смущение быстро компенсировалось желанием взять уже выбор собственной одежды в свои руки. Только теперь она осознала, что с самого дня побега ни разу не подобрала себе наряд самостоятельно.

Малика последовала за девушкой в парике.  
— А вы..?  
— Меня зовут Шо́лки, — ответила загадочная красавица, — сегодня имею честь быть вам представленной. Как и вы, я работаю под прямым началом принцессы Динки, но всё больше в городе. Контролирую муниципальные организации Гяала изнутри.  
— Будем знакомы. Я Малика. Не имею понятия, в чём заключается моя работа, — отчиталась Малика.  
— Не беспокойтесь из-за этого, первые дни так у всех. Новых членов всегда нужно сперва вводить в курс дела, а вы и вовсе были гражданкой Оро. Наверно, потребуется пара недель...  
— Больше всего меня беспокоит... — Малика смутилась, будто вновь была едва оперившейся студенткой, не знающей, как предлагать свои услуги, — эти пару недель, мне их оплатят?  
— Обязательно, — ответила Шо́лки, — не волнуйтесь об этом. Я слышала, принцесса Динка завербовала вас, шантажируя деньгами? Мне очень жаль, что она оказалась столь неразборчива в методах.  
— Вы хотите сказать, обычно в разведку приходят сами? Вот так подходят на рынке к стражникам и спрашивают: а где, дяденька или тётенька, здесь берут в разведку...  
— Мы на месте, — сказала Шолки.

Как и в прошлый раз, столовая походила на немного увеличенную и более цивильную версию «внутреннего кафе». Принцесса Динка уже покачивала взволнованно ногой, сидя на отодвинутом от обеденного стола стуле. Завидев Малику и Шолки, она радостно помахала им рукой. Малика и Шолки ещё не успели усесться, когда принцесса так же поприветствовала новых гостей. Малика оглянулась, чтобы увидеть в дверях уже знакомого старика с тросточкой (которую он нёс в руках, никак не применяя) и девушку, чей рост и комплекция напоминали аналогичные показатели Шолки. Мгновением позже Малике пришло в голову, что и пропорции лица у новоприбывшей похожи на шолкины.  
— Шолки, — сказала Малика, оборачиваясь к своей длинноволосой спутнице, — сними, пожалуйста, парик.  
— Как скажешь, — откликнулась Шолки, и Малика поняла, что ещё один рубеж между «вы» и «ты» был по её неосторожности преодолён.  
Как оказалось, стрижка Шолки по длине и цвету совпадала с короткими прядями парика, обрезанными у висков («удобно, должно быть» — подумала Малика); новоявленная же гостья имела русые волосы, короткие и пушистые, — но на этом различия заканчивались.  
— Здравствуйте, сестра-близняшка Шолки, — Малика вежливо кивнула, сокрушаясь о реверансе, — я Малика.  
— Здравствуйте, Малика! — звонко ответила та, усаживаясь за стол напротив, — я Нади́но.  
— Вот и ладушки, — сказала принцесса так довольно, будто ей только что показали интересное шоу, — присаживайтесь. Я так понимаю, Малика, с Анзо́й ты знакома.  
— Анза́?.. — Малика огляделась растерянно, чтобы остановить взгляд на старике — единственном, кто оставался не представленным. — Будем знакомы, Анза. Мне жаль, что в прошлый раз я повела себя невежливо.

Анза и принцесса, судя по их мимике, оба собирались сказать что-нибудь, чтобы вернуть тону беседы расслабленность, но это не понадобилось: вмешалась третья сила в лице Соломки, открывшей дверь.  
— Ого, — сказала она, — все на месте. Правда, принцесса?  
— Да, сегодня больше никого не планируется, — кивнула принцесса Динка, обращаясь, впрочем, не к Соломке. — С остальными, Малика, познакомишься по ходу дела.  
— К-какого дела? — занервничала Малика. Принцесса, однако, оставалась спокойной:  
— Разных дел, — отмахнулась она, занятая изучением меню. — Не бойся, слишком многого от тебя не потребуют... О, гляди, сегодня они приготовили говяжье сердце. Соломка, там от него что-нибудь ещё осталось?  
— Да его никто и не ест, кроме тебя, Динка-химэсама.  
— Глупцы, — отозвались принцесса Динка и Малика хором.

Глаза их встретились.  
— Я не знаю, рада я или в ярости, — сказала принцесса Динка.  
— Это меню слишком мало́ для нас двоих, — сказала Малика.

— Ау, — встряла меж ними Соломка, — вы меня слышите? Это же чёртово сердце чёртовой коровы. Вы вдвоём и половины его не съедите.  
— Всё равно я это запомню, — с угасающим энтузиазмом прошипела принцесса Динка.  
— Да и я не забуду, — согласилась Малика. — С этого дня ты — моя конкурентка.


	39. Глава 38: Делегирование ответственности в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

— Итак, — начала принцесса совершенно внезапно, умудрившись, однако, одним этим словом утихомирить все осторожно заведённые «маленькие разговоры», — сегодня у нас шестнадцатый день осени.  
— Так и знала, — вздохнула Нади́но, — что ты не просто поесть вместе меня позвала.  
— Это потому что сегодня отличный день! — Принцесса и правда светилась радостью. — День, в который наша новая коллега наконец переборола свою лихорадку, вызванную истощением. С большим удовольствием вам её представляю, — продолжала она. — За десять дней Малика смогла бежать из политического преследования в Полынью, прихватив с собой свою подругу-наркоманку, добраться до Гяала, понравиться паре пограничников и мне, и, наконец, устроиться к нам на работу.  
— Не то чтобы последний пункт можно было считать моим достижением... — пробормотала Малика. «И правда, всего десять дней прошло, — добавила она мысленно. — Я определённо очень везучая. Не расслабиться бы от этого везения больше, чем нужно».

Стол постепенно покрывался тарелками с едой, которые привозила на передвижном столике Соломка.  
— Малика беспокоилась, что не знает, чем ей предстоит заниматься, — напомнила принцессе Шолки.  
— О. Неужели? — принцесса оглянулась на Малику, имея при этом такой вид, будто у них с Шолки имелся против Малики заговор.

Потенциальная жертва заговора не выдержала и прыснула смехом. Принцесса Динка, несколько секунд понаблюдав за смеющейся подчинённой, протянула с притворной детской обидой:  
— Но ведь я уже дала тебе задание. Оно тебе не понравилось?  
— Смотря какое, — остановиться оказалось не так просто, и Малика продолжала хихикать. — Если ты про отчёт об отчёте, то я его уже написала, а насчёт ведения беседы я подумаю перед сном.  
— И где же отчёт? — спросила принцесса.  
— Какое ещё ведение беседы? — заинтересовалась Шолки.  
— Отчёт остался на столе в комнате, которую мне выделили, — доложила Малика, — а насчёт бесед — позвольте, я продемонстрирую. — Она притворно откашлялась, сумев даже ради этого прервать своё хихиканье.  
— Динка-химэсама, теперь, когда мы выяснили, где находится мой отчёт, не могли бы мы вернуться к обсуждению дальнейшей моей деятельности?

Последовала короткая пауза.  
— И... что? — спросила Шолки.  
— О-о-о, — протянула её более догадливая сестра и даже изобразила саркастичные аплодисменты.  
— Искренне за вас рад, — мягко произнёс Анза.  
— Смысл в том, — пояснила Надино всё ещё недоумевающей сестре, — чтобы не позволить собеседнице увести разговор в сторону, а настоять на теме, которая тебе важна.  
— Ну, в данном случае всё было легко, — Шолки слегка задумалась.  
— Это правда, — ответила Малика, — но я и не претендовала на владение этим навыком.  
— Мне такой тоже нужен, — почти пропела Надино. В отличие от своей серьёзной сестры, она отыгрывала беспечную наивность — выглядело это так, будто близняшки идеально дополняют друг друга.  
— Эм... Шолки, Надино, — Малика слегка замялась, — вы, наверно, иногда меняетесь местами во время работы?  
— Бывает! — радостно воскликнула Надино.  
— Выходит... — Малика разволновалась уже всерьёз — выспрашивать вещи, которые вполне могли оказаться государственной тайной, было жутковато, но и остановиться она отчего-то не могла, — выходит, могут быть люди, не знающие, что вас двое?  
— Это не так сложно — мы росли вместе и можем повторять друг за другом поведенческие паттерны, — пояснила Шолки. — Главное — провернуть всё так, чтобы, если кто-то нас раскроет, мы могли бы просто сказать ему: нас всё это время было двое, неужто ты не заметил?  
— Звучит неплохо! — Малика снова развеселилась.  
— Но, Малика, — принцесса подёргала её за рукав, — ты ведь тоже всегда продумываешь, как будешь вести себя в худшем случае.  
— Конечно, — обернулась Малика, — именно поэтому мне было приятно услышать, что мои коллеги тоже так делают.  
— Шолки, Шолки, — обратилась Надино к сестре громким шёпотом, — нас только что похвалили.  
— Ура, — в тон ей прошептала Шолки, сразу же лишаясь амплуа «серьёзной сестры». Малика снова захихикала.  
— Теперь я вижу, — сказала она, — вы и правда могли бы поменяться местами.  
— Неужели ты в них сомневалась? — всё тем же громким шёпотом вопросила принцесса, и маликино хихиканье переросло в полноценный смех, который она так старалась удержать, прикрывая рот ладонью, что из глаз её потекли слёзы. Даже Анза улыбался с одобрительным видом, будто хваля женщин за то, что их шутка его достигла.

Слегка успокоившись, Малика совершила ещё одну попытку:  
— Мне нравится наше веселье, но не хотелось бы забыть про подарок, который мне сделала дорогая Шолки.  
— Ты имеешь в виду мой вопрос? — моментально сориентировалась Шолки.  
— Да, — Малика обернулась к принцессе, — мне неловко было бы допрашивать Динку-химэсама о том, в чём же будет заключаться моя работа, поэтому Шолки заговорила об этом за меня.  
— Знаешь, — ответила принцесса, — ты сейчас совсем не выглядела как человек, которому неловко меня допрашивать.  
— Так кем будет работать Малика? — пропела Надино из-под своей маски невинности.  
— А, это... Разве я не говорила? Я собираюсь таскать тебя с собой туда, где нас заметят. Например, на осенний бал.  
— Бал в честь равноденствия? — Малика опустила взгляд и вздохнула. — Это плохой подарок на день рожденья.  
— Не волнуйся, — утешила её принцесса Динка, — на этот раз будет весело. Ведь тебе не придётся там отдыхать. У нас будет полно работы.  
— В любом другом контексте это звучало бы неприятно, — усмехнулась Малика, — но в данном случае я рада это слышать.

— Рад вас поздравить с обретением новой цели, — мягко улыбнулся Анза.  
— Цели..? — Малика на секунду задумалась. — Кстати говоря, Динка-химэсама... Ты начала с того, что сегодня шестнадцатый день осени, так?  
— Так. А что?  
— Я надеюсь, ты не скажешь что-то вроде «Малика, тебе нужно научиться танцевать» и не поставишь меня на каблуки...  
— Делать мне больше нечего, — фыркнула принцесса Динка. — Но вот прояснить тебе политическую ситуацию и рассказать, кто есть кто среди гостей, кто-нибудь должен.  
— Поняла.  
Отчего-то принцессе не хватило этого ответа, и она наградила Малику полным подозрений взглядом.  
— Ну же.  
— Что — ну? — не поняла Малика.  
— Кто будет тебя учить?  
— Разве не принцесса это должна реш—  
— Тогда угадай, — перебила её принцесса.  
— Ну, — коротко задумалась Малика, — материалами меня снабдит Холой. А вот проводить уроки будет кто-то не из разведки, поскольку у вас, как ты говорила, полно дел. Но уроки эти должны, наверно, оставаться тайными, поэтому учителем будет кто-то из уже вовлечённых лиц. Скорее всего, это будут люди, которым разведка уже доверилась. Значит, вероятнее всего, это будут пограничники, либо работники посольства.  
— «Наверно», «скорее всего», «вероятнее всего»... — недовольно поморщилась принцесса. — Никто не снимет с тебя ответственность за твои слова, если ты скажешь «наверно».  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Малика, — постараюсь отучиться использовать эти обороты.  
— Сделай одолжение... Как бы то ни было, ты ответила верно. О потенциальных гостях тебе расскажут подчинённые Холоя, а с общей политической ситуацией ознакомят Аяна и Налёка. Ну и с городом заодно.  
— Ой, — сказала Малика и огляделась, ища поддержки. Но все присутствовавшие внимали разговору с видимым интересом и желания встревать не демонстрировали. — Понимаешь, Динка-химэсама... Аяна и Налёка, они...  
— Что — они? — переспросила принцесса и тут же догадалась: — Ты так много написала о них в отчёте, что не сможешь смотреть им в глаза?  
— Смогу, — призналась Малика, — но довольно неискренне.  
— Но они же в любом случае сегодня к тебе приедут?

Малика поёжилась.  
— Динка-химэсама, их письмо было упаковано в конверт. Запечатанный.  
— Тебе неуютно, когда кто-то строит догадки и о тебе, верно? — принцесса расплылась в довольной улыбке. — Привыкай, теперь так будет всегда... Но в данном случае волноваться не о чём. Я сама предложила им прогуляться с тобой по городу.  
— Ого, — удивилась Малика, — спасибо тебе. Выходит, и в вопросе отдыха я теперь себе не принадлежу?  
— Сегодняшний день — исключение, — строго ответила принцесса. — Далее всю ответственность за то, как, где и с кем ты отдыхаешь, тебе придётся взять на себя.  
— Динка-химэсама, — Малика подавилась воздухом, — ты хочешь сказать, что делегируешь мне обязанность распоряжаться собственной жизнью?  
— Я не говорю, что мне это приятно, — поправила принцесса Динка. — Просто это эффективно. А ты надеялась, что я продолжу принимать решения за тебя?  
— Да, — честно кивнула Малика. — Но ты оказалась ещё невероятнее, чем я могла подумать.


	40. Глава 39: Пальцем в небо в Гяале, столице Полыньи

Город Гранки вырос возле крупнейшего на всём побережье разлома из тех, что тянулись вдоль широт, в яме, окружённой с оставшихся трёх сторон света пахотными землями. Должно быть, осваивавшим эти земли приглянулось затенённое место, где удобнее всего было копать колодцы.

Город Дарая был единственным городом на всём побережье, где горы практически смыкались с морем, образуя диковинный рельеф и безумный перепад высот.

Словом, всю жизнь Малике не было нужды помнить, где право, а где лево. Поэтому нынешнее путешествие ей давалось нелегко.

В городе не было прохладно, но не было и изнуряющей жары, подобной дарайской. Город был влажен, но не жестокой приморской влагой, а пресной, низинной — в этом ему было, конечно, далеко до Гранков, и всё же истосковавшейся Малике слабо повеяло домом.  
— В моём родном городе, — внезапно вспомнила она, — любого заболевшего отселяли в специальную избу на отшибе, ниже по течению.  
— И что, — заинтересовалась Лука, — потом сжигали?  
— Говорят, что да, — призналась Малика, — но на моей памяти такого не было.  
— Сырое было место, да? — рассеянно уточнила Налёка, блуждая взглядом по рыночным рядам.  
— Да, — сказала Малика, — но нас, к счастью, не окружала крепостная стена, как здесь.

Они втроём упоённо исследовали местный центральный рынок, расположившийся прямо за территориями дворца, меж главных дорог. Влажность усиливала и без того тяжёлые запахи, но Малика готова была терпеть их как ради дела, так и ради удовольствия наконец выбраться в город, не мучаясь жарой.  
— Аяна не смог пойти, — сообщила незадолго до этого Налёка, явившаяся в принцессино поместье, — зато Лука захотела присоединиться.  
— Это я, — пояснила Лука, хотя Малика и так её узнала, — ты не против?  
У Малики не было ни желания, ни возможности быть против, и все трое об этом прекрасно знали.

Поэтому теперь она поглядывала на спутниц, пытаясь угадать, какие же цели заставили их выступить в роли экскурсоводок. Налёка была одета в штатское (как и Лука, но насчёт наличия у неё униформы Малика сомневалась), но совершенно не стеснялась непрерывно выискивать что-то неведанное — следовательно, не боялась, что её спутают с «ищейкой».  
— О, а вот и оно, — сказала Налёка, мигом разрушая тайну, — моя любимая швея. Опять переместилась.

Малика нахмурилась. Перемещать палатку, имея уже постоянных покупателей, было делом убыточным. Причин этому могло быть две: либо тебе очень нравилось чужое место, либо кому-то очень нравилось твоё. И, хотя казалось очевидным, что Налёка не оставит кого бы то ни было «любимую», пусть и швею, в беде...  
— Налёка, — обратилась она к стражнице осторожно, — а почему она переезжает?  
— А, это, — отмахнулась Налёка, — не волнуйся. Она просто немного странная. К тому же иногда собачится с соседями и местной стражей.  
«Ого, — сказала Малика себе, — смотри, целых две причины, не попадающие в твою классификацию. Похоже, ты опять слишком высокого мнения о себе».

Вслух же она сказала:  
— Я хочу юбку. С длинной полой.  
— Надо же, — отозвалась Налёка, — ты хотя бы умеешь такое носить?  
— Никогда не пробовала, — Малика смутилась, — неужели это так сложно?  
— А вот и нет, — встряла Лука, — научишься за пару дней. У меня же получилось.  
— Ты плохой пример, — поправила её Налёка, пребывавшая в размеренном благодушии, — ты выходишь с кинжалами против меча, у тебя ловкость в подкорку зашита.  
Малика ужаснулась:  
— Что, даже при таком раскладе тебе пришлось учиться два дня?  
— Наоборот, — ответила за Луку Налёка, — она никак не могла понять, что, пока на ней длинная юбка, она ограничена в своих пируэтах.

Любимую швею Налёки звали Ма́нна. Она продавала готовую одежду, при необходимости перешивая её на месте под размеры покупательниц и покупателей.  
— Мода — интересная вещь, — вслух рассуждала Лука, пока Ма́нна вершила свою магию. — Мешанина из желания соответствовать климату и желания продемонстрировать свой социальный статус. Девушки и юноши ходят в неудобной обуви, предназначенной для бальных танцев — в знак того, что они якобы допущены до королевского бала. Но в то же время они укрывают светлой тканью всё своё тело, чтобы не сгореть на солнце. Они вставляют в волосы красивые заколки, но сами волосы туго собирают на затылке, чтобы не мучить себя жарой.  
— Признайся, — сказала Малика, пока Манна делала отметки на оказавшемся широковатым поясе юбки, — ты ведь только что сама это выдумала.  
— Ну да, — согласилась Лука, — в этом есть что-то плохое?  
— Видимо, — Налёка хихикнула, — наша дорогая Лука ни разу не находилась в подобном месте достаточно долго, чтобы успеть задуматься о чём-нибудь таком.  
— Нет, — широко улыбнулась Лука, принимая остро́ту, — просто ваше присутствие заставляет меня философствовать.

Налёка сложила перешитую под маликину фигуру одежду в свой рюкзак и расплатилась — маликиными деньгами. Самой Малике выдали лишь её старый кошель с мелочью. «Неужели вы боитесь, что я сбегу?» — спросила она. «Нет, — ответила Лука, — ты просто не знаешь некоторых особенностей местного карманничества».

Население Гяала, с учётом построек, разросшихся по другую сторону крепостной стены, составляло, согласно последней переписи, порядка трёхсот тысяч жителей. Лишь около сотни жили по внутреннюю сторону стены, но в последние два дня осьмицы жители не только пригорода, но и окрестных деревень набивались со своими товарами внутрь крепости, заполняя рынки. Здесь можно было как купить свежей рыбы, так и добыть опиум, и проиграть шулеру в азартной игре. И хотя воняла из всего этого лишь рыба, отвращение у Малики вызывала не она.

Женщины остановились, чтобы посмотреть издалека обрывок прекрасного танца белесой девочки с красной лентой, после чего попытали счастья в первой попавшейся таверне. Мест, конечно же, не нашлось, и пришлось довольствоваться купленным в сомнительной лавочке напитком из корня цикория, который Лука перелила в свою флягу.  
— Специально таскаю пустую ради таких случаев, — пояснила она, встретив маликин вопросительный взгляд. — Здесь это обычное дело. На, выпей. Скоро выберемся с рыночной площади, и сможешь отдохнуть.  
— Зачем мы вообще сюда шли? — Малика и правда успела здорово вымотаться. — Неужели только за одеждой?  
— А что, этого тебе мало? — хмыкнула Налёка. — Или ты думала делать заказ дворцовой портной? Не очень-то похоже на слова человека, ещё не получившего аванс.  
— Ты права, — потупилась Малика.  
Лука хихикнула.  
— Налёка, конечно, своё дело знает, но на самом деле мы просто хотим показать тебе город. И так уж вышло, что рынки — важная его часть.  
— Например, особенности местного карманничества, — вдруг вспомнила Малика.  
— Это-то запросто. Вон там, например... А нет, уже не видно. Ладно, ещё успеется.  
Это, конечно, только раздразнило Малику.


	41. Глава 40: Греховность в Гяале, столице Полыньи

Взяв западнее, женщины постепенно выбрались с территории рынка. Шумы его были ещё слышны, когда им открылся расположенный чуть ниже нежный, почти слащавый зелёный сквер, грустноватый в своей готовности немедленно пожелтеть и пожухнуть, едва начнутся холода.  
— Серьёзно? Незастроенная территория по эту сторону стены? — поинтересовалась Малика неожиданным для неё самой хриплым шёпотом.  
— Не смеют, — пояснила Лука, — это церковное.

Это лишь сильнее Малику впечатлило:  
— Религиозное учреждение, обладающее такой властью?.. Я, конечно, читала про двубожие в Полынье, но чтобы просто так занять кусок земли внутри городской стены...  
— Ты недооцениваешь церковь, — покачала головой Налёка, — а ведь они хорошие ребята.  
— Занимаются тем же, чем ты, и многими другими вещами, — поддержала её Лука.  
— Тем же, чем я?.. Шпионажем, что ли?  
— Да нет же. Я про то, чем ты занималась раньше.

По Луке не было понятно, рассмешил её маликин вопрос или раздосадовал.  
— Они дают начальное образование малоимущим неграмотным людям и детям этих людей. И это не всё. Они выдают бездомным ночлег, еду и одежду в обмен на работу на церковных землях...  
— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, — Малику передёрнуло, — но это называется «рабство».  
— Называй как хочешь, — пожала плечами Лука, — но, поверь, ни один бездомный ещё не предпочёл этой работе нищенство.  
— Вызывает уважение, — признала Малика. — И чем же церковь занимается ещё?  
— Прямо сейчас здесь пустовато, но шесть дней в осьмицу это место кишит детьми, которых не с кем оставить. Ну и, наконец... Церковь — это церковь. Она дарует людям облегчение тайной исповеди.  
— Звучит не очень хорошо из уст разведчицы.  
— И правда. Поэтому я всегда исповедуюсь своему непосредственному начальнику.

Но получить должного удовольствия от шутки Малика не успела.  
— Что за... — на этом закончилось всё, что она успела выговорить, прежде чем погрузилась в мучительную давящую темноту.

Очнулась она в объятиях Луки, которая, видимо, успела подхватить оседающее в обмороке тело. Пробуждению поспособствовал резкий запах нюхательной соли, пузырёк с которой Налёка поднесла к маликиному носу . «Какая запасливая», — мысленно одобрила Малика. Обмороки не были для неё большой редкостью, но реальность в последнее время не давала ей шанса приобрести нюхательную соль самостоятельно. Кроме того, на фоне прочих событий она просто забыла об этой своей слабости.  
Но главным было откровение, которое наконец достигло её мозга. И откровение это зудело, отказываясь ожидать, поэтому она спросила сперва:  
— Лука, — она говорила слабо, забыв к тому же выразить сперва благодарность или даже совершить попытку встать ровно, не опираясь на свою спасительницу, — ты же, наверно, хочешь в церковь?  
— Не каждый день перепадает такая ненапряжная работа, как сегодня, — призналась та. — Вы же позволите мне?

— Итак, — начала Налёка, — теперь, когда ты спровадила Луку, можешь задавать свои вопросы.  
— Скажи мне для начала... Аяна сейчас в городе?  
— Нет, он патрулирует дорогу. Ту, по которой мы приехали. Почему ты вдруг интересуешься?  
— Помнишь, ты говорила, что третьего человека вам выделили неохотно? В смысле, для сопровождения нас с Ладой.  
— Было такое...  
— О каком третьем шла речь? Ведь не о Доре?  
Последовала короткая пауза.  
— Об Аяне, — призналась Налёка. — Предполагалось, что Дора останется в Гяале, а я вернусь к границе со свежими новостями. Но в итоге мы с Дорой оба застряли здесь, а Аяна присоединился к патрулю и курсирует между Гяалом и северной границей. Сегодня он планировал встретиться с тобой, но, надо думать, положение изменилось. Я пока не знаю, что произошло.  
— Но кое-что ты знаешь, — Малика покачала головой. — Знаешь, почему вы не вернулись сразу же к прежним своим обязанностям.  
— Да?  
— Да. Это было вашим наказанием. За учинённый произвол.  
Налёка вздохнула.  
— Это настолько очевидно, что не требует проговаривания, Малика.  
— Просто скажи мне, зачем вы это сделали? Почему? В конце концов, за что?  
— Гордыня, — невозмутимо пожала плечами Налёка. — Остальное я обязательно расскажу тебе позже.  
Малика сделала два шага назад.  
— А ведь тогда ты не вела себя столь равнодушно.  
— Какой смысл переживать теперь? Выбор уже был сделан, и последствия его уже настигли нас.


	42. Глава 41: Сёстры сестёр в Гяале, столице Полыньи

Конечно же, налёкино спокойствие было лживым, но продолжать уличать собеседницу в её грехах Малике не хотелось.  
Они дождались Луку.

Малика никогда не любила ни головоломки, ни детективные анекдоты, поэтому выбрала временно абстрагироваться от мыслей об ужасной ошибке, совершённой сторожевым дуэтом на пути к Гяалу. Остались лишь сухие знания о том, где сейчас находились трое бывших сопровождающих. Знания эти отлично дополняли картину, которая, впрочем, уже успела сложиться в маликиной голове. Эта картина была изготовлена из звона ещё на тот момент не обмененных орских монет.  
— Лука... Твой непосредственный начальник, которому ты «исповедуешься» — это Дора?  
Лука согласно кивнула.  
— Не волнуйся, если чего-то не знаешь. Думаю, Динка-химэ просто хочет знакомить тебя с остальными постепенно, чтобы ты успевала наблюдать и делать выводы.

Они посидели на скамье в сквере, ожидая извозчика, и Малика выразила Налёке свою уверенность, что в силах продолжать путешествие.   
— Скоро начнёт темнеть, — негромко сказала Налёка. — Нам нужно успеть объехать город.  
— А как же посмотреть на ночную его жизнь? — осторожно спросила Малика.  
— В следующий раз. Разве принцесса Динка не велела тебе высыпаться?

В воздухе стояла густая от жа́ра и влажности вонь конского навоза, который был в обилии разбросан по дороге — стало быть, лошади появлялись на этом клочке дороги нередко. Поэтому Малика не удивилась тому, что не прошло и десяти минут, прежде чем они взобрались на повозку.  
— Значит, Лука, ты религиозна? — спросила она, не соизволив даже повернуться к собеседнице — внимание её было полностью пожертвовано городу, дрожащему в тон цокоту копыт и встреченным булыжникам.  
— А что, — усмехнулась Лука, — у тебя аллергия на церковь? Что это был за обморок?  
— Понятия не имею... — Малика поспешила избавиться от вопроса, который не казался ей интересным. Вместо этого она продолжила свой допрос.  
— Какому течению принадлежишь?  
— Нижнему, — отозвалась Лука, и Малика кивнула удовлетворённо. Нижнее течение, хоть и дальше отстояло от распространённого в Оро бытового язычества, вызывало у неё куда больше симпатий, чем претендующее на академичность верхнее. Впрочем, помнила о двубожии она немного:  
— Ты как-то раз назвала нас с Ладой своими «сёстрами», что это значило?  
— А, это... В церкви, действительно, можно обратиться к другому человеку «сестра» или «брат». Но по большей части это просто шутка, и смысл её в другом. — Лука поёрзала на неудобном сиденье. — Такое «сестринство» означает, что теперь мы настоящие знакомые, а не случайно пересеклись на улице. Знаешь о теории шести сестринств? Ты мне сестра, твои знакомые — сёстры моей сестры...  
— Ага, ты имеешь в виду самый короткий соединяющий вас путь в графе знакомств, — немедленно сориентировалась Малика.  
— ...Что?  
— Ну, например, я твоя сестра, а принцесса моя сестра. Выходит, она для тебя — сестра сестры.  
— Нет, ведь с ней я тоже—  
— Поэтому я и говорю про кратчайший путь... Ладно, забудь, ничего важного.  
— Воистину, — фыркнула Лука, — мне хотелось бы однажды разобраться, как работает твоя голова.

Этой головой Малика смогла лишь отрицательно покачать. Ей нужен был другой, взвешенный граф. Он должен был быть полезен: единственного ребра в нём ей хватило, чтобы наконец осознать, в каких отношениях находились Лука и Дора.  
Это был граф, по которому перераспределялись деньги.

— Так что говорит эта твоя теория?  
— Что достаточно шесть раз перейти от сестры к сестре, чтобы добраться до любого другого человека. Например, до короля Оро.  
— Невелика нужда...  
Что-то заставляло Малику чувствовать себя неуютно, но вместо поиска источника своих ощущений она предпочла отшутиться:  
— Дай угадаю: эта теория прилетела с севера?  
— Не знаю, — Лука осталась серьёзной.


	43. Глава 42: Субординация в Гяале, столице Полыньи

Малика нервно тискала собственные ладони, сцепляя и расцепляя пальцы.

Комната в гостинице, которую они сняли, была невелика, но роскошна (Малика первым делом убедилась, что оплата включена в сопутствующие заданию расходы — то есть ляжет на крепкие плечи управления). Определённо комната была рассчитана на пару любовников, поскольку центральным её артефактом была двуспальная кровать, на которой женщины планировали устроиться втроём. Но истинная роскошь творилась за тёмно-синей занавеской, за которой можно было найти всё, что касалось таинства человеческой гигиены.

Это только подстёгивало маликино раздражение, ведь пожаловаться ей было не на что. Здесь она могла не только в блаженстве вымыться и завернуться в свежую рубашку — здесь присутствовали и такие редкие для гостиниц вещи, как абразивный порошок для чистки зубов, прокладки на случай менструаций и презервативы — качественные, из кишок. Словом, пожаловаться Малике было не на что. Более того, на самом деле она была рада перспективе ночевать в весёлой компании. Оставалось признать, что истинная причина её раздражения была проста: что-то пошло не в соответствии с её приблизительным планом дня.

«Эх, сейчас бы написать отчёт», — подумала она, насмехаясь над самой собой. С опозданием она заподозрила, что ей, должно быть, стоило просто начать вести дневник. Прогулка по лавкам позволила ей выяснить, что бумага в Полынье была примерно вдвое дороже, чем в Оро — то есть всё ещё оставалась достаточно доступной для горожан среднего заработка. («Хотя эта разница довольно-таки омерзительна», — подумала она тогда.)

Налёка плюхнулась на кровать последней, растолкав в разные стороны успевших уже устроиться под тонкими одеялами Малику и Луку.  
— Ну-ка, Малика, с какой я от тебя стороны?  
— Это зависит от того, на спине я лежу или на животе, — немедленно отреагировала Малика. Это было простое знание, не требующее запоминания.  
— Ляг на спину, — скомандовала Налёка, и Малика повиновалась. — С какой стороны теперь?  
— Справа, — ответила Малика, постаравшись сократить время раздумья («какой рукой я держу перо?») до минимума. — Но я обычно сплю на животе.  
— Это неважно, не время спать, — похоже, горячая вода, разморившая Малику и Луку, имела на Налёку, напротив, бодрящее действие. — Давайте вести бессодержательные беседы, как настоящие подруги.  
«Подруги», — повторила Малика мысленно. Услышать это слово она не ожидала.

К институту дружбы Малика относилась со всем положенным уважением и была к нему, насколько возможно, приобщена. А возможности были. Несмотря на то, что из родного города она уехала, а университетские товарищи постепенно пропадали со связи, увлекшись работой или наукой, всё же она была далеко не одинока. Она была в добрых отношениях с соседями и их детьми, которые порой (с согласия родителей) бегали с её мелкими поручениями. Кроме того, её любили студенты, и у окрестных торговок она пользовалась уважением.  
Задумавшись об этом на секунду, Малика вдруг осознала, что уже давно не имела ни с кем равных отношений. Статус позволял ей лить в чужие головы собственный мёд — грехом было бы не воспользоваться. Закономерно, что теперь она обнаружила одеяло перетянутым на себя.  
«Интересно, все выпускники университетов это чувствуют?» — подумала Малика.

Но Лука и Налёка были другими. Они подобрали Малику совсем беспомощной, да и сейчас она была от них зависима — словом, говорить о равенстве по-прежнему не приходилось, и ранее болтавшаяся внизу чаша весов теперь подскочила. Малике следовало помнить своё положение и не делать ничего неуместного — вроде попытки выяснить, в каком же смысле они подруги. Нужно было соблюдать хотя бы подобие субординации и... дистанцию.

— И о чём же бессодержательном ты хочешь поболтать?  
— Например... Расскажи, что ты написала обо мне в своём последнем отчёте.  
— Хмм... У тебя удивительные представления о бессодержательном. Примерно как в пыточной камере.


	44. Глава 43: Недоверие в Гяале, столице Полыньи

Отражать колкость Налёка не стала — выходит, и впрямь ожидала ответа на свой вопрос. Малика помолчала, пытаясь максимально избавить свой рассказ от художественной шелухи, которой она имела обыкновение увлекаться. Итог, однако, вышел странным:  
— Налёка, у тебя есть любимая кровать?

Отчего-то Налёку это совершенно не смутило, и она откликнулась без всякого промедления:  
— Та, на которой мы лежим, меня вполне устраивает.  
— Нет, — Малика села — от смущения прежняя поза начала казаться ей неуютной. — Я не об этом. По дороге в Гяал, ночью, когда мы меняли лошадей на станции. Там было четыре кровати. Они были одинаковые, но... Аяна не уложил тебя на ближайшую. Он будто знал, какую выбирать.  
Только теперь, когда ей пришлось это произнести, Малика осознала, насколько сказанное звучало глупо. Запаниковав, она начала было готовиться к стыду, который ей неминуемо пришлось бы испытать.

Но Налёка не рассмеялась — только присвистнула удивлённо. Более смешливая Лука захихикала и ткнула Налёку в бок — и Малика вдруг поняла, что смеются не над ней, а над рассказанной ею короткой историей, будто над анекдотом.  
— Вот это наблюдательность, — Налёка тоже села, слабо сцепленными руками обхватив колени. — И что, ты сделала какой-нибудь вывод?  
Малика дышала тяжело, переживая облегчение от потенциального стыда. Когда она заговорила, голос её звучал уже твёрже:  
— Да. Это означало, что ты часто там бываешь. Ваши с Аяной слова про работу сутки через двое — ложь.  
— Ой-ой, — Налёка покачала головой. — Похоже, меня напрямую обвинили во лжи.  
— Это я напрасно, — кивнула Малика. — Лада помнит, помимо вас, лишь одну стражескую смену. Она даже не назвала их имён... Но вы же не могли бросить их бессменно бодрствовать, чтобы смотаться в столицу.  
— Спасибо, что веришь в нас, — усмехнулась Налёка. — И как же ты решила эту задачу?  
— Ну... наверно, у вас бывают регулярные отпуска, и длятся они примерно столько же, сколько Лада употребляет полученную дозу. После она возвращается и снова встречает вас. Либо же другую пару её знакомых. — Малика выдохнула. Решение казалось идеальным: простым и бытовым, без особых причуд, но освобождающим место для другой загадки.  
Она взглянула на Налёку и не увидела ни тени улыбки на её лице.  
— Я хочу чаю, — неожиданно заявила Налёка.

Чай пили на балконе, неловким образом устроив рядом со столиком дополнительный третий стул. Налёка сидела напротив Малики, внимательно расматривая то чашку, то собственные пальцы. Третий, с трудом втиснутый стул достался Луке, и, наблюдая, как она ищет, куда бы поместить не влезавшие под стол ноги, Малика поняла вдруг, что с самого начала кроватной беседы Лука не произнесла ни слова. Конечно, разговор шёл о событиях, которые Лука не наблюдала, и всё же было жутковато при мысли о том, с какой лёгкостью Малика забыла о ней на добрый десяток минут. «Наверно, это особый навык наёмных убийц» — подумала Малика. Ей в действительности не было известно, какую работу выполняет Лука, но обольщаться по этому поводу не стоило: два кинжала и ловкость, о которых упоминала Налёка, наводили на определённые мысли.  
Впрочем, поручиться за свои выводы Малика не могла. И, похоже, именно о её навыках суждений вот-вот должна была пойти речь.

— Малика, — начала Налёка, — предположим, я скажу, что всё, что ты о нас с Аяной напридумывала, ошибочно, и мы действительно только и делали, что сутки через двое торчали на самой скучной границе.  
— Предположим, — согласилась Малика хрипловатым голосом: беспокойство, которое она испытывала, привело в тонус даже горловину.  
— Поверишь ли ты мне?  
— Не уверена.  
— Почему?  
— Ну как почему? — Малика слегка расслабилась, будто студентка, вытянувшая хорошо изученный билет. — Эта неожиданная поездка, то, как быстро её организовали, как легко вас отпустили... Это всё странно до нелепости.  
— Но ведь первое время ты так о нас не думала?  
— Не думала, — кивнула Малика уже уверенно, — у меня просто не было времени собрать мысли в кучку.  
— Вот видишь, в разных ситуациях твоё доверие работает по-разному.  
— Это очевидно...  
— И возмутительно.  
Налёка всё ещё не показывала Малике взгляда. Напротив, она выбралась из-за стола, чтобы прислониться к парапету балкона.  
— Ты видишь маленькие ошибки, и это очень хорошо. Но ты не замечаешь того, что нитью протянулось вдоль всего твоего пути.  
— Ты хочешь сказать... Меня обманула Лада?  
— Пойдёмте-ка обратно в спальню, — сказала Налёка. — Холодает.

На этот раз Налёка вела себя так, будто девичник был окончен, и она собирается спать. Но, прежде чем закрыть глаза, она нашарила маликину руку и успокаивающе сжала её в своих. Этот жест заботы так контрастировал с жестокостью налёкиных слов, что сердце Малики пропустило удар.  
— Малика... Лада обманула и тебя, и себя, и нас. Просто у нас было больше времени, чтобы это заметить.  
— Но как тогда...  
— Малика. — Налёка жёстко остановила Малику в её слабом желании не то разобраться в происходящем, не то оправдать свои суждения. — Нет в её рассказах никаких «Налёки» и «Аяны». Лада узнала наши имена тогда же, когда и ты.  
— Ч... что ты говоришь? Я не понимаю, — голос Малики позорно истончился, обретя жалобную окраску.  
— Малика, Лада на самом деле не знает никаких других стражников. Все мы для неё Налёка и Аяна. Она не различает лиц.


	45. Глава 44: Сон в Гяале, столице Полыньи

— Итак, — начала Малика, — давай представим, будто мы стоим в замечательной позе: мой меч поднесён к твоему горлу, и я очень хочу услышать ответы на некоторые вопросы.  
— Так точно, госпожа, — ответила Налёка, — спрашивайте.  
— Спрашиваю. Почему никто мне не рассказал этого о Ладе?  
— И мне, — неожиданно подала голос Лука.  
— Вот это да, — поразилась Малика, — я думала, что тебе известно абсолютно всё.  
Лука маликины слова проигнорировала, и после недолгой паузы заговорила Налёка. Руки её больше не комкали маликину ладонь, о чём Малика слегка сожалела.

— У меня нет никакого пространного ответа на твой вопрос. Всё просто, мы собирались рассказать тебе, когда вы с Ладой накрепко и надолго расстанетесь. Раз уж она решила тебя обманывать, мы позволили ей идти до конца. Наша поездка и без того была нелёгкой, внутренние разборки нам были ни к чему.  
— Действительно просто, — удовлетворённо ответила Малика, — просто, коротко и по делу. Жаль только, ты забыла упомянуть, чьей милостью поездка оказалась такой трудной.  
— Давайте спать, — предложила Лука, и обе её соседки охотно согласились.

Но Малика не могла уснуть — слишком сердита была на саму себя. Лада спасла ей если не жизнь, то свободу, и всё же слепо верить безумице и наркоманке не стоило. Малика начала искать в памяти моменты, отношение к которым срочно требовалось переменить. Вереницу трагических смертей, которая отчасти определяла Ладу, Малика трогать не стала, законсервировав её в специальной ячейке своей памяти: проверять эту историю не было ни времени, ни денег, ни — в ближайшей перспективе — смысла.

Должно быть, Лада могла запомнить жителей деревни по другим признакам — голосу, росту, одежде. Но чего она точно не могла — так это видеть выражения лиц. Обманывали ли её соседи? И что случилось бы, встреть она незнакомку?

Ответ на последний вопрос Малика знала хорошо. «Оружие есть?»  
«Так вот почему она запретила мне стричься» — вдруг осознала Малика. Это была комическая нота знания, которое свалилось на неё тяжёлым грузом. И этот груз никак нельзя было облегчить за одну ночь — приходилось теперь засыпать прямо под ним. Малика закрыла глаза и начала считать до четырёхсот, нежно визуализируя каждое число. Последним, что она вспомнила позже, было 14 в рабочей одежде маляра.

Ей приснилось, что она Лада, и ей нужно срочно найти принцессу Динку на неком балу. Пару раз она замечает мелькнувшие золотистые бледные косы, но не может выбраться из мешанины кружащихся пар. Когда она наконец достигает места, где, по её прикидкам, должна была находиться цель, она вдруг понимает, что принцесса сняла парик, и больше Малика никогда не сможет её увидеть и узнать.

Что-то смутило её в этом осознании, и она смогла понять, что она Малика, а не Лада — и, стало быть, находится во сне. Это был кошмарный сон, и она попыталась проснуться, но не выходило — тогда она взяла с ближайшего столика нож и с силой воткнула его в ладонь. От боли она прямо в сценарии сна начала падать в обморок, и в остатках мутнеющей реальности увидела, как сквозь танцующих к ней пытается пробраться настоящая Лада. Затем картинка исчезла окончательно.

Очнулась она в холодном поту и среди ночи, как и полагалось просыпаться от кошмара. Попробовала осмотреть перевязанную ладонь («левую» — сказала она себе мысленно голосом Налёки), для того приблизив её к лицу; но не преуспела: рука успела затечь, и, видимо, неосторожным движением во сне Малика и обеспечила себе приснившийся ей всплеск боли. Пришлось разминать руку, чему Малика была рада: это заставило её немного задержаться в реальности, а не провалиться обратно досматривать свой кошмар.  
«И вот это, значит, должно было прояснить мои чувства? То, что я стою на ветхом мосту и боюсь быть брошенной, можно было понять и без всяких снов». Идиома про мост напомнила Малике её злодеяние, которое она совершила в начале побега, и от этого напоминания ей почему-то стало ещё более дурно.

В сон клонило со страшной силой, но засыпать ради нового кошмара не хотелось. Она зажгла от ночника переносную лампу, с которой спустилась вниз. Где-то на середине пути стали слышны звуки затянувшейся пьянки. Малика даже слегка побеспокоилась за пьющих: утро первого дня новой осьмицы должно было стать для них особо тяжёлым. Впрочем, не было гарантии, что они работали по обыкновенному графику из шести рабочих дней и двух выходных. Это могли быть как карточные мошенницы (работа которых начиналась вечером), так и шахтёрки в отпуске.

Спустившись, Малика увидела, что нарушительниц тишины было всего трое, и они, действительно, выглядели людьми тяжёлой физической работы. Тогда она припомнила себе, сколь много её гипотез оказались неверными.  
«Никто не снимет с тебя ответственность за твои слова, если ты скажешь «“наверно”», — вспомнила она слова принцессы Динки.

Чтобы исключить подобные ошибки, нужно было видеть вещи ясным взглядом, не затуманенным привычкой, ко всему подходить с чистым сердцем. Малика оценила свои силы и поняла, что не может пока что даже приблизиться к этому идеалу. Более того, она сомневалась, что станет способна на это в будущем. Может быть, об этой слепоте и был её сон? Такое предположение, конечно, оскорбляло Ладу, но вероятнее было, что Лада лишь послужила мотивировкой для сюжета.

Неожиданно Малику сковал ужас, заставив замереть на последней ступени лестницы: ей вдруг показалось, что она и сама не узнает больше принцессу без парика. Что случилось бы с ней, если бы она, как Лада, перестала различать лица?

И вдруг огромным облегчением её настигло понимание, что она помнит не только черты принцессиного лица (которые как раз всплывали с трудом: лица Малика различала, но запоминала плохо), — помнит и чёрные волосы с аккуратным треугольником виска, и изгиб шеи, который, стоило принцессе Динке расслабить позу, начинал напоминать стебель нарцисса. Она помнила голос, помнила задорное баловство, помнила нежные руки.  
«Слава богу, — подумала Малика. — Я непременно её узнаю».

Наконец спустившись, она попросила у слегка задремавшей хозяйки бумаги и ручку. Шёпотом она добавила, косясь на трёх женщин, единственных веселящихся в ночи: «Те леди — кто они?» И так же шёпотом ей ответили: «Это шахтёрки в отпуске. Пожалуйста, не сердитесь на них — работа у них тяжёлая».

Малика забрала бумагу и уселась за свободный стол писать не то отчёт, не то дневниковый рассказ. Очнувшись спустя время лицом на столе, она заставила себя подняться в комнату (не забыв даже об исписанной бумаге), и уже там свалилась досыпать, нещадно подвинув перекатившуюся во сне Налёку.


	46. Глава 45: Опасения в Гяале, столице Полыньи

— Сначала ей выколют глаза, — сказала Малика, — и ничего интересного не найдут.  
Это были первые слова, которые Малика произнесла этим утром, поскольку проснулась она в такой задумчивости, что не осознавала практически, что происходит вокруг неё, и не слышала, о чём щебетали друг другу Лука и Налёка. Заговорить с ней они не пытались, но усадили её за стол, когда пришло время завтракать. И там, за столом она наконец осознала, в каком направлении следовало мыслить.  
— Почему не найдут? — переспросила Лука. Её лицо демонстрировало крайнюю заинтересованность и любопытство, и Малике на короткое время стало тесно в груди от мысли о том, что Лада никогда эти выражения разглядеть не сможет.

— Потому что глаз — безделушка, шарик с линзой внутри. Ты можешь сделать такой сама.  
Лука наклонила голову вбок, демонстрируя непонимание.  
— Если бы всё было так просто, у нас не было бы одноглазых и незрячих, — фыркнула Налёка.  
— Верно, — согласилась Малика. — Мы умеем пародировать глаз, но мы не можем вставить его в глазницу так, чтобы он начал видеть.

— И что? — спросила Лука.  
— И... остаётся вопрос: почему вообще перестаёт видеть вырванный глаз? Ведь если бы это был просто шарик, вставленный в глазницу, то он продолжал бы видеть, будучи вынутым.  
— Разумеется, — сказала Лука, — дело в связи. Когда тебе вырывают глаз, ты теряешь связь.  
— Связь с чем?  
— С тобой.  
— А кто такая я?..

Налёка подняла на Малику ненавидящий взгляд:  
— Ты уверена, что у нас достаточно денег, чтобы позволить себе задаваться на досуге подобными вопросами? Потому что этот был—  
— Постой, — оборвала её Малика, — это вопрос не философский. Это вопрос к анатомам, тем, кто вскрывает трупы.  
На пару секунд повисшая тишина заставила Малику заподозрить, что разговор, который она ведёт, неуместен, но она уже не могла остановиться — аргумент, который должен был потопить это утро в болоте неуюта, уже был ею придуман.  
— Лука, двубожие диктует нам, что в человеке есть бессмертная душа. Если я вырву человеку глаз, где останется душа — в теле или в вырванном глазе?  
— Ну ты даёшь, Малика, — Налёка отвернулась от стола к парапету, оставив напиток из цикория недопитым.  
Луку, однако, не смущало то, куда постепенно ползла беседа:  
— Конечно, душа останется в теле.  
— Хорошо. А что насчёт... если тело разрежут пополам?  
— Отправится к праотцам, разумеется, — ответила Лука мрачно. — Но вопрос я поняла. И как, у всемогущей науки есть на него ответ?  
— Считается, что да, — кивнула Малика.  
— Что? — Налёка повернула голову к беседующим. — Ты же не пытаешься нам сказать, что наука нашла душу?  
— Боюсь, что нет. Но она нашла кое-что другое.

— Если провести рукой вниз вдоль позвоночника и остановиться возле ягодиц, — заговорила Малика, собравшись с духом, — после чего массировать найденную точку быстро и сильно, можно ощутить, как подступает удовольствие, знакомое многим взрослым людям. Почему же так происходит?  
— Ого, и правда, — сказала Лука.  
— Ох, — Малика изобразила смущение, — я не думала, что вы станете проверять это при мне.  
— Ну интересно же, — сказала Налёка. — Так почему?  
— Всё потому, что удовольствие, которое мы получаем в постели, таится не в органах, которых мы касаемся. Считается, что особые тонкие волокна ведут от этих органов к цепочке узлов, скрытых внутри позвоночника. Это называется нерв. Все наши ощущения хранятся в нём. Нерв — это то, чем чувствует человек.  
Малика выдохнула — ей было тяжело излагать что-либо, что не касалось напрямую её специальности. Цена ошибки была невысока внешне, но внутренние судьи ещё долго спорили бы о подходящем наказании.

Ни Налёка, ни Лука не откликнулись, и Малике не нужно было даже смотреть, чтобы вообразить выражения их лиц. Она без того представляла, что думают её собеседницы, и думали они следующее: «Ничего не понятно, но разбираться лень».  
— И какое же это имеет отношение к нам? — поинтересовалась Лука.  
— К нам с вами — никакого, — честно призналась Малика, — а вот к людям, которые, наверное, уже пытаются исследовать болезнь Лады — самое прямое. Глаза человека соединены толстыми шнурами нерва с другим объектом. Вы, должно быть, слышали о мозге.  
— Я слышала, что никто не знает, зачем он нужен, — доложила Налёка.  
— Есть, опять-таки, гипотеза... — Малика снова тяжело вздохнула — сложно было пробираться сквозь дебри собственной малой грамотности. — Предполагают, что, как наше удовольствие ютится возле копчика, так и зрение в действительности происходит внутри мозга. Глаз лишь подаёт сигнал, и этот сигнал по толстому нервному шнуру отправляется в мозг, чтобы там превратиться в картину.

— Занятно, но непонятно. И бесполезно, — вынесла вердикт Лука.  
— Конечно, — охотно согласилась Малика. — Я только хотела сказать, что, может быть, ладина слепота не связана с тем, что её глаза плохи. Если теория верна, то, возможно, изъян находится прямо в её мозгу.  
— Послушай, — уточнила Налёка, которая тоже не больно-то загорелась научной концепцией, — разве тебе не сказали, что с ней будет работать выпускник университета? Если это смогла придумать ты, то сможет и он, верно?  
— Вот именно, — Малика закрыла глаза, чтобы окружающий мир не мешал ей произнести то, что до́лжно. — Лада очень, очень интересная. Каждому, кто сможет понять, что происходит, захочется посмотреть, что же у неё там, в мозгу. Я боюсь, что её убьют.


	47. Глава 46: Точка зрения в Гяале, столице Полыньи

Лука распрощалась с Маликой и Налёкой ещё раньше, чем они дождались извозчика. Малику мутило от воображённой ею же ладиной судьбы, и Налёка некоторое время молчала — должно быть, из солидарности.  
— Мы не успели выполнить задание принцессы Динки, — наконец заговорила она.  
— Точно, — согласилась Малика, которая была рада любому поводу отвлечься от мыслей, которые грозили ей новым обмороком. — Но у нас ещё есть немного времени, думаю, ты сможешь рассказать мне о ситуации с какой-нибудь одной стороны.  
Налёка задумалась, и лишь спустя пару минут ответила:  
— Тогда пусть этой стороной будет церковь.

— Неожиданный выбор, — с уважением кивнула Малика.  
— Неожиданный для тебя, — поправила её Налёка. — Вы в Оро избалованы своим язычеством. У нас же церковь — политическая сила.

В газете Оро редко писали о других странах, поэтому информацию добывали другими путями. Конечно, что-то, — например, политическую карту, часто устаревшую, — орцы узнавали ещё детьми из школьных учебников. О двубожии в Полынье Малика выучила в университете. Но, конечно, все эти крохи информации рядом не стояли со сплетнями, которые привозили с собой торговцы. Это было знание, доступное всем, и способное также обмануть всех разом. Но дело было даже не в обмане — истории про церковь просто не приживались в Оро, где подавляющая часть населения была языческой.

— И что же о происходящем думает церковь?  
— О происходящем чём? — не поняла Налёка.  
— Не знаю... Разве не ты должна рассказать мне о ваших внутриполитических проблемах?  
— Ой, — смутилась Налёка. По рассеянности она готовилась отвечать на вопросы, а не ставить их.  
— Давай для начала определимся, о каком течении мы говорим, — начала Малика, довольная своей образованностью. 

Даже о том, что течений было два, Малике пришлось узнавать из книг — настолько непопулярным двубожие было в Оро. Красивая и недостижимая пара из богини и бога, чьё благословение ждало в далёкой церкви, проигрывала таким родным и близким духам, с которыми крестьяне запросто болтали и в поле, и дома.

Однако верхнее течение двубожия по сути своей было довольно близко к язычеству. Его исповедники поклонялись не только богу и богине, но также разнообразным святым, которые в разное время слышали божий глас. Даже тела и вещи покойных святых оставались предметами поклонения — всё равно как если бы неживая вещь обладала душой. От орского язычества верхнее течение отличалось в основном строгой обрядностью и суровостью.

В то же время нижнетеченцы подходили к религии со всей практичностью.  
— Это ведь в нижнем течении придумали сделать из церкви детский сад? — спросила Малика.  
— Да, и в верхнем многие этим возмущены.  
Среди верхнетеченцев было много дворян и просто богатых людей, которым не требовалось отчаянно искать, куда бы в рабочее время приткнуть ребёнка.  
— Хотя некоторые, конечно, и сами пользуются, — продолжила Налёка.  
— В этом и есть точка зрения церкви? Конфликт между двумя течениями?  
— Ты разочарована, — бесстрастно констатировала Налёка.  
— Я думала, что это будет больше завязано на... внутриполитических проблемах.  
— Ты имела в виду, на деятельности короны?  
— ...Да.  
— А точнее — на деятельности одной конкретной принцессы.  
— Все вокруг уже знают, как я очарована ей, — Малика покачала головой.

Но Налёка не собиралась сдаваться:  
— Для начала... Я не уверена в уровне твоей осведомлённости, поэтому для начала спрошу: знаешь ли ты, что Гяал — оплот наркомании?  
Малика кивнула. Было сложно не заметить это в первый же день — точнее, ночь, когда она скакала на лошади по городской периферии, обхватив руками Луку.  
— Хорошо. А знаешь ли ты, что Гяал — не только оплот наркомании?  
Этот вопрос Малика не поняла.  
— Не знаешь, — сказала Налёка.  
Она помолчала, видимо, думая, как ей верно выстроить свой рассказ, и даже вздохнула, прежде чем заговорить.

— В деревнях, где выращивают мак, небезопасно: почти все исконные их жители — наркоманы. Но больше половины населения — приезжие. Разных сословий: кто-то сам сеет и пашет, другие находят способы отправить местных в поле.  
— Некоторые из них сами подсаживаются на наркотик, — продолжила Малика за Налёку, пока та переводила дух, — но большинство кое-как терпит в надежде вернуться через пару лет богачами.  
— И кому-то удаётся, — согласилась Налёка. — Думаю, если бы мы взяли карту Полыньи и начали закрашивать красным самые больные опиумом районы, красней всего были бы эти маковые плантации. Но сразу же после них...  
— Гяал, — кивнула Малика.  
— Да. Гяал сосёт наркотик, как губка.  
— Поэтому он не просто оплот наркомании, — наконец поняла Малика. — Он ещё и спаситель всей Полыньи. Этакая... последняя линия обороны.  
— Да. Торговцы, везущие опиум, предпочитают свернуть с торговых путей к Гяалу, потому что знают, где обмен пройдёт выгодней.  
— Вот тебе и аристократическая Полынья, — вздохнула Малика. — В Оро бы такого не случилось.  
— Не понимаю, — мотнула головой Налёка.  
— Наши крупные города более... как бы это сказать? — равноправны, — пояснила Малика. — Конечно, Дарая выделяется из прочих, но есть же ещё Лёлечки, Чих, Пеще́рки... то есть, не это важно...  
— Я тебя поняла, — Налёка усмехнулась, — ты имела в виду, что по Оро опиум распространяется равномернее.  
— ...Я думала похвалить Оро, но теперь это не звучит как что-то хорошее.  
— Но это хорошо, — возразила Налёка. — Вам, орцам, нет нужды наблюдать, как уничтожает сама себя местная аристократия, подставляя под удар крестьян на своей земле. Мы снисходительны к Заряге, застрявшей в эпохе династических браков, но очень скоро наша сословная верхушка будет состоять из таких же уродов. Если, конечно, её величество Иже не сможет ничего исправить.

Малика коротко задумалась.  
— Как давно правит её величество?  
— Четырнадцать лет, — ответствовала Налёка и, не дожидаясь очередного вопроса, добавила: — Предыдущая королева, её величество Аню́та, пробыла у власти двадцать два года, прежде чем передала полномочия её величеству Иже.  
Королева Аню́та была уже несколько лет как покойна.  
Малику вдруг вспомнила, как во время беседы с Ладой, ещё в деревне Пыкке, её настигло другое воспоминание — о том, как она преодолевала восточную границу, тогда ещё не охраняемую. Это одинокое воспоминание не сопровождалось никакими другими: Малика даже не помнила, что была в Полынье ранее. Из этого можно было сделать вывод, что пересекала границу она ещё в детстве. А значит, правила тогда королева Анюта.  
— И как же королева Анюта боролась с наркоманией?  
— Она обратилась к церкви.


	48. Глава 47: Утерянное благословение в Гяале, столице Полыньи

— Ты хочешь сказать, что употребление опиума было объявлено грехом?  
— Ну что ты, — охнула Налёка. — Ни один политический юнит в Гяале не выживет, если восстанет против опиума.  
— Тогда как...  
— К тому же, Малика, никакая королева не может приказывать церкви, что считать грехом, а что нет. Но вот поучаствовать в расстановке акцентов...  
— Я поняла, — сказала Малика, — в церкви стали напоминать о грехах, совершённых под действием опиума.  
— Ты такая умничка, — кивнула Налёка, — я готова даже простить тебе то, что ты постоянно меня перебиваешь.  
— Извини, — Малика опустила взгляд.  
— За что ты извиняешься? Я абсолютно серьёзно.

— Значит, — вернулась к теме Малика, — для церкви основная повестка дня — наркомания?  
— Грубо говоря, да, — кивнула Налёка, — и здесь они с королевой Анютой немного перестарались.  
— Да?.. И как же?  
— Они перевели стрелки на вельмож Оро и Тотато, — Налёка покачала головой. — Прекрасно зная, что хуже всего дела обстоят в Полынье.

— А правда, что в Гяале опасно ходить одной по ночам?  
Налёка подняла на Малику недоуменный взгляд:  
— А у вас в Дарае, что ли, безопасно?  
— Ну как-то же я сюда добралась, — криво усмехнулась Малика.  
Действительно, несколько раз на маликиной памяти в Дарае случались убийства, которые нельзя было объяснить бытовой склокой или денежными разборками. Убийцы были в конце концов пойманы, но успевали нагнать страху на весь город: все были равны пред лицом не прицельной, хаотической опасности.  
— Впрочем, — добавила она, — мой путь был не из тех, которые я стала бы кому-нибудь рекомендовать. Включая маньяков.  
— За что ты так милосердна к маньякам?.. А, или тебе не хотелось бы, чтобы маньяк встретился с Ладой?  
Малику передёрнуло.  
«Оружие есть?»

— Так что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что церковь с королевой перевели стрелки на орских манья— то есть, вельмож? — спросила она.  
— Орских и тотатинских. Тут нужно понимать ещё кое-что... Большая часть вельмож принадлежит верхнему течению.  
— Знаю.  
— Верхнее течение имеет институт благословения, которое защищает к нему причастных.

Налёка сделала паузу, будто слова давались ей с трудом. Малика молча наблюдала её, раздумывая. Судя по всему, Налёка не была в полном смысле этого слова религиозной, и всё же двубожие не было для неё пустым звуком. Должно быть, говорить о ранящих вещах ей было тяжело.  
— Благословение могут отозвать, — сказала она.

— И как же это может случиться с вельможей Оро? — после новой паузы спросила Малика.  
— Ты, вероятно, знаешь сама, что верхнее течение поддерживает идею кровной связи.  
— Благословение наследуется, — ахнула Малика.  
— Именно. Среди вельмож Оро сложно найти всерьёз исповедующих двубожие, но многие из них благословлены благодаря предкам из Полыньи.  
— И эти благословения стали отзывать. За «опиумные» прегрешения.  
Налёка покачала головой.  
— Вельмож Оро это может побеспокоить, может заставить вести себя осторожнее, но в основном им плевать. А вот на юге Тотато полно влиятельных верхнетеченцев.  
— То есть, — продолжила за неё Малика, — те, кто ранее были просто наркоманами, становятся наркоманами, лишёнными последней надежды.  
— Нет, — сказала Налёка, — у них ещё остаётся шанс. Потому что здесь вмешивается нижнее течение.  
— Ого-о, — протянула Малика. — Конфликт между течениями серьёзней, чем я думала.  
— Это его политическая сторона. Я по-прежнему исполняю просьбу Динки-химэ — знакомлю тебя с политической ситуацией.  
— Просьбу? Не приказ?  
— Просьбу, приказ, да хоть совет, — Налёка пожала плечами. — Одно останется неизменным: некая маленькая женщина изъявила свою волю, и я подчинилась  
— Так ты не стала уточнять, было ли это приказом?  
— Зачем? Я знала, что всё равно послушаюсь.

Они добрались до королевского стойла.  
— Здесь мы расстанемся, — сказала Налёка. — Я не должна покидать стены города.  
— Погоди! — Малика заволновалась. — Что там с нижним течением? И какие из ваших вельмож что теперь исповедуют? И кто из них наркоманы? Как это всё связано с королевской властью? И...  
— С течениями всё просто, — улыбнулась Налёка из повозки, — их два, а церковь одна на всех. Что же до вельмож... Берегись вельможи Пён, — всё так же широко улыбаясь, она помахала рукой и отвернулась, и повозка тронулась.  
— До чего же ты вредная, — попрощалась Малика с уезжающей от неё налёкиной спиной.


	49. Глава 48: Великолепный гонец в поместье близ Гяала, столицы Полыньи

Принцесса Динка была в своём кабинете. Это был первый раз, когда Малика услышала, что у принцессы, оказывается, был свой кабинет — до этого все их встречи происходили почему-то во внутренних кафе или маленьких общих залах, похожих на просторные гостиные. Видимо, по этой причине Малика даже удивилась, узнав, что принцесса, оказывается, имела отведённое место для работы, а не просто слонялась по поместью в поисках развлечений.  
Кабинет принцессы, в отличие от налёкиного, не был её личной комнатой — никакого спального места, лучшего, чем диван, не наблюдалось; и тем не менее, там присутствовал всё тот же озадачивающий бассейн.

— Итак, ты думаешь, что твою Ладу могут убить, — принцесса проигнорировала маликины попытки объясниться насчёт невыполненного задания Налёки.  
— Да, Динка-химэсама.  
— А ты бы убила?

Малика не ожидала услышать этот вопрос, но уже успела ответить на него себе самой, и ответить честно.  
— Для начала я бы вскрыла под наркозом её череп, чтобы сравнить мозг с уже имеющимися заспиртованными.. Если бы этого не хватило, чтобы увидеть разницу — я бы её убила. — Малика тяжело выдохнула и добавила: — Убила бы с сожалением, но без особых раздумий.  
— Понятно, — кивнула принцесса, — значит, дело серьёзное. Раз уж даже тебе, непрофессионалке, так интересно.  
— Слово «интересно» здесь не подходит, — ответила Малика. — Если Лада и правда видит, но не различает лица, она — настоящее сокровище. Сравнив её тело с другими, можно узнать, какая частичка нас помогает нам узнавать наших знакомых, видеть и понимать выражения лиц.  
— Неужели это так занимательно?.. — задумчиво протянула принцесса Динка, обращаясь не то к Малике, не то к потолку.  
— Очень даже, — подтвердила Малика с жаром: она уже успела завестись от мыслей о потаённом знании.  
— И всё же ты пришла ко мне просить за неё, — охладила её принцесса.

— Сама не знаю, — честно призналась Малика, — наверно, это чувство ответственности или просто вины. Это же я её сюда притащила, и из-за меня она попала в руки учёному.  
— Раз ты так взволнована, можно предполагать, что они не будут просить у нас позволения — догадаются, что мы не позволим. Нужно успеть раньше них.

Принцесса встала и подошла к двери, возле которой были закреплены нити с металлическими бляшками на них — очевидно, именными. За одну из нитей принцесса коротко и резко потянула.

Рачён со своими бубенчиками возник в дверях, безупречный, как всегда.  
— Съезди, пожалуйста, во вторую королевскую клинику, — скомандовала принцесса Динка, опустив приветствия и поклоны (сегодня она была в штанах и не могла исполнять реверансов). — Скажи им: если пациентка Лада умрёт, их местная лаборатория будет закрыта, а образцы уничтожены.  
— Суровые санкции, — сказал Рачён. — Я приложу все усилия, чтобы успеть их предотвратить. — После короткого поклона он вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.  
— Всё-таки Рачён прекрасен, — блаженно протянула Малика.  
— Великолепен, — согласилась принцесса. — Он был бы идеалом, не будь он шпионом Нив.

От короткого неровного вдоха Малика закашлялась.

Четыре центральных государства, занимавших практически всю территорию Восточного побережья, были будто выстроены в линеечку: от южного Оро, через широкую процветающую Полынью, сквозь консервативное Тотато́ к северной Заря́ге — каждая страна граничила только с соседями в этой цепи. И ни одно из четырёх государств не признало официально республику Свободные Ни́вы, обосновавшуюся на северо-востоке Тотато́ и граничащую с Заря́гой. Впрочем, истинные границы Нив установить было сложно: непризнанная республика захватила один из портов на юге Заряги, а также требовала пошлин за пользование восточными торговыми путями Тотато. У Тотато уже не оставалось военной мощи, чтобы бороться с обосновавшейся в его теле республикой, и власть Нив продолжала расти.

Нивы возникли при Мя, предыдущей правительнице Тотато, которая, вопреки политике своих предшественниц, противилась свободной торговле с иностранцами. Эта позиция была вынужденной мерой: долгое время Тотато, будучи самым маленьким государством из четырёх, оставалось главным экспортёром леса. Предшественницы Мя жили в роскоши, продавая древесину и не пытаясь наладить внутреннее производство. Лес разворовывался как аристократами, так и обычными браконьерами. Мя едва ли не собственноручно, путешествуя по стране, перекрыла часть путей, по которым утекал лес. В это же время её сыновья Мо́да и Лай, точно так же, как мать, не доверяя наместникам, самостоятельно пытались наладить в стране производство. Они сами искали людей, готовых открыть своё дело, спонсировали ремесленников и подыскивали им учеников, восстанавливали заброшенные шахты в надежде временно подменить один утекающий ресурс другим.

Из-за отчаянности этих попыток и величины ссуд на производство в Тотато начала стекаться беднота из соседней Заряги, а спустя время и из Оро. Это была дешёвая рабочая сила, которую селили в бараках на отшибе. Но рано или поздно люди понимали, что их труд в действительности стоит больше, чем они получают. Фабрика по производству мебельных листов из прессованной стружки была со второго раза захвачена рабочими — и с тех пор успешно продолжала успешно функционировать (а Тотато успешно настояло на выплате десятипроцентного налога в обмен на ссуды и закупку сырья на высшем уровне). Но этот путь был не для каждого: всегда находились те, кто предпочитал самую прибыльную в Тотато профессию, которой всё ещё оставалась контрабанда леса.

Исторически сложилось так, что бо́льшая часть контрабандных путей проходила через восточные границы, которые контролировались государством менее тщательно, чем популярные центральные. Именно поэтому их в конце концов захватила новоявленная республика. Свободные Нивы декларировали полную свободу торговли и выборную власть. В действительности это означало нерегулируемую вырубку деревьев и иерархию власти, основанную на одном лишь золоте.

Но лес редел, и рост богатства Нив замедлялся. Возникшая столь недавно, республика уже грозила перезреть и, подобно яблоку, свалиться со своей ветки на землю. Военных сил Тотато пока что хватало, чтобы отрезать своё государство от непризнанных, но властных Нив, однако Нивам нужны были леса Тотато. Поэтому к моменту, когда на трон Тотато взошёл нынешний его правитель, принц Мо́да (что случилось всего полгода назад), Нивы уже начали набирать армию.

Шпионом этой страны, по словам принцессы, и являлся Рачён.  
— Да не волнуйся ты так, — махнула рукой принцесса Динка. — Разве я не говорила тебе доверять всем? Рачён говорит, что сейчас он на нашей стороне.  
— Жизнь моей подруги на кону, — сказала Малика, — я не могу не волноваться.  
— Об этом не беспокойся. Твоя жизнь тоже на кону, — принцесса сладко потянулась. — Как и моя. И даже, представь себе, жизнь Рачёна. Все мы друг с другом повязаны.  
Малика смогла только вздохнуть.

— Итак, — принцесса перешла к деловым интонациям, — у тебя остались ещё какие-то вопросы?  
— Полно, — охотно ответила Малика. Её крупно знобило от мыслей о Ладе, но сведёнными руками она смогла достать из кармана сложенный вдвое листок. Как она и полагала, лист был цел, без трещины на линии сгиба. В Полынье продавалась отличная бумага. — Для начала: никто так и не рассказал мне, зачем вам нужны музыкальные инструменты.


End file.
